Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix
by Dyeh
Summary: Shigure's been bored stupid, and when he's bored, he gets up to mischief. What happens when he tries to court our beloved Kyo? Shigure x Kyo. Shounen ai. Read and Review. [COMPLETE]
1. Part One: Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I wrote this short series as a "random pairings" thing for a friend of mine... and she chose this pairing. ShigurexKyo. Another friend of mine read it, and she liked it too, so I decided to post it. There aren't too many ShigurexKyo stories out there... so its unique in... a way.

You all probably recognise me from my humourous one shots... but this one isn't a funny story. Sorry. I wanted to try something different, something based around conflicting emotions, so this is my attempt. Also, all the chapters are _short_, probably not even 1,000 words long, so bare with me on this.

* * *

**Cats and Dogs don't mix.**

**Part One: Run**

"Oh, Kyo!" Shigure sang, extending the end of his name until he was out of breath. Grinning, Shigure swung around his study door, only to see the orange haired cat disappear into the shrubbery that surrounded their secluded house. Shigure sighed. This time, it seemed, his cat had escaped his grasp, and he had been so sure that he'd be able to catch him.

Shigure had been chasing Kyo around for almost three weeks now. His obsession with the teen had started rather randomly, after Kyo forgot to lock the door to the bathroom, and Shigure (thinking nobody was in there) had walked in on Kyo in the shower. Since then, Shigure had made it his "mission" to make sure that nobody but him got his hands on Kyo.

It had all started on one Wednesday Morning…

-FLASHBACK-

Shigure had just woken up. It was the Wednesday he was supposed to go and sign some autographs for his newest literature success, and Mi-chan was expecting him in just under an hour. Trust him to sleep in.

Sighing, Shigure had wondered half asleep to the downstairs bathroom, scratching the back of his head in a dazed motion. Finding the normally open door to the bathroom he shared with the male teens shut, he had knocked twice. When he'd heard no reply, he figured that it was shut for no reason. However, when he'd slid open the sliding door and poked his head around the corner, he'd come face to face with Kyo. Not normal Kyo, but a naked, wet Kyo. Kyo, however, turned straight around, but it didn't matter. Shigure had already decided that he was going to get the hunk of meat – no matter what.

-END FLASHBACK-

Shigure was in no way straight. Sure, he liked girls, but having grown up living with only being able to hug boys, his sexuality had paid the price for it. Perhaps… if he, Hatori and Ayame were born ten years later things might be different. It had always made him wonder who Hatori managed to keep on being straight. Not only that, Shigure and Ayame had "explored" the world of being gay together in their late teens, and Shigure had discovered that he rather liked it. Hatori hadn't spoken to him for weeks afterwards.

Still, only Hatori and Ayame really knew his sexual preferences, and soon, Kyo would too.

Shigure didn't actually _love_ Kyo. Heck, it was far from it. He was just a damn good bit of meat, and now that he was eighteen, he was legal to be with any person of any age. That thought had just made Shigure want Kyo more.

Sighing, Shigure slid the door open to his study, closing it behind him, a small smirk written on his face. He _would_ get Kyo. No doubt about it. The only thing he had to do was wait.

* * *

Kyo, however, had been reluctant to submit to Shigure. Heck, he vacated the house except for meal times, where he knew that Shigure couldn't try anything because Tohru and Yuki were there as well, and when he first discovered that Shigure had been after him, he'd brought five locks and attached them to his bedroom door.

Thinking about that now, Kyo was glad he did.

He was currently storming down the path that he'd made himself. It wasn't a very visible path, but it was long enough to actually quell his anger again. That damn dog! He'd been trying to molest him for three weeks. Technically it wasn't molesting anymore, considering he'd hit eighteen a few months before, but it was still close enough. Shigure was ten years older than him, for god sakes!

Still steaming, Kyo rounded the last corner of the trail, jumped over a small ditch, and ducked under a low branch, and then he saw it. It was by far the largest tree in the forest that surrounded Shigure's house, and it was also Kyo's small hideout. He'd been making it for the years he'd been living at Shigure's, and as far as he knew, nobody else knew about it.

He'd even fastened a door into the largest hole in the old oak tree. Heck, inside there was even a table and chairs that he'd roughly made, along with an old futon he had rolled up in the corner just in case he needed to get away for a few days. This was one of those times.

Kyo wrenched the door open, slamming it behind him, and leaning behind it. His small hideout was his only sanctuary from the outside world, and inside he felt safe. If Shigure ever found it… Kyo shuddered when he thought about it. Shigure would probably attempt to coax Kyo into it, and then do who knows what with him.

Kyo shook the thoughts free from his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of that stupid dog. However, no matter how much he tried to cast his mind away from it, it always turned back to the time it had all begun.

-FLASHBACK-

Kyo had been getting ready for Wednesday, one of the worst days of high school, and he was completely out of it. In only a matter of time before Akito locked him up in the cage, so Kyo was trying to enjoy the time he had left. However, when he found himself in an enclosed space, such as the shower cubical where he was now, his thoughts couldn't help but shift there.

He'd been so out of it; he hadn't noticed or heard Shigure knock twice on the door. He only noticed the dog's existence when he'd opened the door, and poked his head inside the bathroom to check. Kyo instinctively turned around, so he didn't notice the amused smirk that came to Shigure's face. Only when Kyo heard the door shut behind him did he turn around.

-END FLASHBACK-

Kyo shook his head vigorously. The thought always made him feel weird and embarrassed. But, he wasn't going to go back to Shigure's. Not until the stupid dog learnt how to be… less… perverted and gay.

* * *

The end of part one! Aren't we all so excited to read part two? 


	2. Part Two: Confusion

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
**

Now then, here is part two. Go part two! Please enjoy, and remember to review nn**  
**

* * *

**Part Two: Confusion**

Kyo returned after three weeks of living in the forest. He didn't _want_ too, but his shirt was sticking to his skin, almost embedding itself in there, not only that, he stank like nothing Tohru was to ever smell. His once red shirt was now brown, and his army green shirts were covered with stale mud. Shoving one of his mud staled hands in his pocket, Kyo used his other to wrench over the door and make his presence known. Surprisingly, Tohru and Yuki didn't come to the door, but rather an amused looking Shigure. Kyo inwardly flinched.

The entire time Kyo had been at his tree, his thoughts kept on turning back to that stupid mutt, and he'd begun to feel… different, in the sense that he felt well, eager to get back – not that he'd admit it to himself that it was only to see the stupid dog. To him, he was going to go and face the stupid perverted dog and set him straight.

Now, however, that seemed like the stupidest thing to do, looking at the taller man now, it made Kyo feel extremely small. Just the sight of Kyo sinking back into oblivion made Shigure smirk.

"Ah, Kyo-chan, you're home I see."

"Don't put chan on the end of my name, you stupid mutt!" Kyo snapped, pushing past the dog, unfortunately, Kyo didn't get off scott-free.

"Ah, Kyo-chan, your shirts all stuck to your back."

"Yeah, so?" Kyo snapped, flinching as Shigure attempted to tug the glued shirt from his back.

"Wah, it won't come off, Kyo-chan!"

Kyo twitched, turned around, and backhanded the dog, unfortunately, he paused just long enough at the dogs smirking face to allow his hand to be knocked down.

"Now then, Kyo-chan, lets see if we can't get that shirt off."

Kyo twitched. He knew what Shigure meant; Kyo had to get the shirt off before it became permanently stuck, but the way that Shigure said it, it sounded really… wrong. There was even a hint in the dog's eye that meant that he was suggesting it. This time, Kyo really did backhand him.

- - - - - - -

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it, Shigure!"

Shigure blinked. They'd been sitting in Shigure's study for just under half an hour, and Kyo's shirt wasn't even half way off yet. It was pretty well stuck on there, and Shigure had been wondering what the heck he'd been doing in the forest in the first place.

"It's your own fault, Kyo-chan." Shigure said, a small melody in his voice as he counted to three, and ripped the shirt – and a layer of skin – off of Kyo's back, causing a sudden screech of pain from the teen.

Watching Kyo twitch, now with small droplets of blood trickling down his back, Shigure pondered. In Kyo's absence, Shigure had found that he had been pining for Kyo, rather just being bored by his absence. He'd also found that he'd been having dreams about Kyo, mostly about how it had all started, but with bizarre erotic twists. Shigure was beginning to wish that he hadn't walked in on Kyo at all. The feelings he was having for Kyo were just… wrong. Seriously, wrong, and Shigure knew that. He'd known that what he'd been doing had been wrong from the beginning, but actually developing feelings for the cat wasn't his choice of things to do. He'd constantly told himself that "Cats and Dogs don't mix", but his brain had told him otherwise. He was stuck.

Before he could do anything stupid with Kyo, he got up and left for bandages.

- - - - - - -

Kyo groaned, flinching as Shigure added the Detol to cease the infection. But, more than that, it was the fact that Shigure was behind him. Right behind him. Almost touching him. Kyo shuddered, the shrug of his shoulder causing Shigure's hand to slip and spill the Detol.

"Aw, Kyo-chan! Did you have to do that?" Shigure whined, grabbing some of the disused cotton balls from the first aid kit and applying them to the floor. Kyo simply glared.

"Shut up, you stupid mutt!" Kyo snapped, swinging himself around to face Shigure. Kyo had forgotten how close the mutt was, and staring into his face – or rather eyes – of the dog at such close range, Kyo felt his face grow hot.

Neither moved for a few seconds. Being at such close range with Kyo just made Shigure's heart pound harder and faster, realising his feelings. Unfortunately, before he could move in on the younger male, Kyo turned briskly away and stormed out of the room, leaving Shigure feeling more than a bit down.


	3. Part Three: Realisation

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Part three... whooo!

* * *

**Part Three: Realisation**

"Oh! Aya! What a pleasure to see you!" Shigure sang, bounding towards the doorway where the tall silver haired snake stood fixing his collar. Aya, seeing Shigure, forgot all about his collar and flung his arms wide to receive the novelist, who basically threw himself at him. Neither noticed a sour faced looking Kyo at the foot of the stairs, who promptly moved back upstairs.

"What brings you here?" Shigure asked, his arm now wrapped around Ayame's shoulder. "It's been such a long time!"

"Yes, such a long time!" Aya said, grinning, his arm around Shigure. "But I shall want to discuss it over a cup of tea, Gure-san, it isn't good news, I'm afraid."

Shigure blinked. Aya, bring bad news? That was new. Surprised, and a little concerned, Shigure lead Aya to the kotatsu, where they sat opposite of each other, completely ignoring Kyo, who had decided at that moment to stroll past them and to sit on the veranda.

"Oh, Gure-san, Kyo seems to be jealous of us spending time together!" Aya whined, indicating towards Kyo with a strange provoking look in his eye.

Kyo twirled around and screamed; "I AM NOT!" He was ignored.

"Oh, I hope you haven't been cheating on me while I've been away, Gure." Aya cooed, surprised when Shigure lifted his left arm, using that hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, uh, not exactly."

This was said to get Kyo's reaction.

Kyo blinked. Was Shigure hinting at what he thought he was hinting at? Did Shigure feel the same way? Kyo resisted the urge to shake his head clear of the thought. He did /not/ feel that way about Shigure. Not in a long shot. Then why… did he feel so… No. He didn't feel that way. He didn't. He wasn't going to give in. Cats and Dogs don't mix.

Shigure blinked. The look on Kyo's face was almost unreadable, but there was a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks, and he was obviously deep in an argument with his conscience. Perhaps, Kyo felt the same way as he did? Over the two days beforehand, Shigure had accepted his feelings for Kyo. If Kyo felt the same way, he was obviously still denying it.

Deciding to leave Kyo with his thoughts that he'd confront him with later, Shigure turned back to Aya. "So, what's the bad news?"

Kyo listened to the bad news even if he didn't want to. Aya was insisting on talking as loud as possible, and then he started crying for no reason. Apparently Mine had come down with a serious cold, and she'd been sent to hospital. Aya had only come this way for support.

So, the entire time, while he'd been forced to listen to the racket going on in the background, Kyo's thoughts often turned back to the sinking feeling in his gut. It wasn't so much a bad feeling, but it made him feel, over all, unsure of what to think.

"DAMN IT ALL!" He suddenly exploded, getting up, and storming out of the door, heading up to his room.

Shigure, looking a bit concerned, excused himself from the table and followed, leaving a disgruntled Aya behind. (Whom Tohru had to amuse.)

Luckily, Shigure caught Kyo with his hand on his open door.

"Kyo."

Kyo, it appeared, had been so lost up in his own thought that he hadn't notice Shigure get so close. The moment he realised that Shigure was almost breathing down his neck, Kyo attempted to move into his room, but his wrist was not surprisingly grabbed in the process.

"I caught you."

Kyo looked down at the dogs hand and blushed, but surprisingly, he didn't try to resist. He was so caught up in the motion that he only noticed Shigure only pressed up against him until it was too late.

Shigure used his other hand to prop up Kyo's chin, the whole while backing the cat into his room. Once both bodies were in, Shigure slid the door shut behind him.

"Now then, Kyo-chan, where do we start?"

* * *

And, that is the end of the series... the thought pathetic series. However, if you want more, I'll try and write it. I guess watching Shigure and Kyo trying to keep their relationship a secret with Shigure's pervertedness would be funny... xD 

But, no, seriously, for now this fiction is complete. I uploaded it all at once... yay!


	4. Part Four: Surprises

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Per usual.**

I decided to continue it, considering that Shigure and Kyo are such a cute pairing, although I just can't bring myself to write... that... stuff about them. I will have to eventually, so I guess I'll get used to it. (I hate writing Romantic scenes o.o)

Anyways, even though I've decided to continue _Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix_ it'll be a hell-a slow update. I'm more focused on my _Naruto_ fanfiction, _Hyuuga Obsession _and my _Pokemon _Fanfiction, _Pokemon Virtual_, as well as my One-Shots. But, I'll update when I do!

Until then, look forward to it n.n!

**

* * *

**

**Part Four: Surprises**

Shigure grinned. No matter how many times he got his hands on Kyo, Kyo was never submissive – not that he cared. Teasing his cat was fun, and the effect varied which made it unpredictable. Ah, it was good to be Shigure. Speaking of which – he hadn't seen his ginger cat all day. That was probably due to the fact that he'd been locked up in his study overnight – by Kyo no less – who demanded he complete his manuscript. Shigure, had, surprisingly finished it, and was now waiting for his release. Of course, it then occurred to him that there was no lock on his study door.

"Neh… that's no fun, Kyo-chan…" Shigure muttered to nobody in particular, "You actually made me do work…"

Sighing, Shigure stood, grabbing his manuscripts from the desk, he adjusted them, and opened the door, strolling out. "Kyooooo-chaaaaaan!"

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo paused. They'd all be outside, Yuki and Tohru watching Kyo train – Tohru's suggestion.

"What could Shigure want with you, stupid cat?" Yuki asked offhandedly, stretching. Kyo sweat dropped.

Lately, it had become harder and harder to keep their relationship a secret. Both party's had accepted their feelings – but that didn't necessarily mean that Kyo was willing to submit to Shigure. Not by a long shot. Unfortunately, this meant that Shigure was making constant attempts, crawling into his bed at night, and just basically being a perv.

Kyo, being the only one of the pair who seemed to actually have a functional brain, had calmly tried to explain what the consequences of their actions. Should this get into the open, there were several major things that would happen. The main one would probably be that Akito would be _furious_, and he'd probably lock up Kyo straight away. Kagura would pummel him stupid for not being straight, and the whole family would just be completely disturbed – not that it wasn't already.

Kyo sighed. The mutt never learnt.

"Stupid mutt… Don't call me Kyo-chan." Kyo muttered, stomping off the way that the mutts voice had come from. Yuki and Tohru weren't the least bit curious.

* * *

"What," Kyo said in a monotone, shutting the door to the lounge room behind him. "Do you want now?"

Shigure simply grinned. "Come sit with me."

"…"

Shigure tapped the space beside him. Kyo looked at his hand for a minute, then sat on the other side of the table. Shigure pouted. "No fair…"

"So what did you want?"

"So mean. Where's the 'Hello Gure-love, were you calling me for some action?'"

Kyo twitched. His hand becoming a fist of annoyance.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"Oh alright, alright." Shigure sighed, "I finished my manuscript."

"Good."

"Want to read it?"

Kyo paused for a moment. Strictly speaking it wasn't a good idea to read the dogs manuscript, but then again he couldn't stand it when Shigure looked at him with those evil begging puppy-dog eyes. He should have expected that Shigure would have perfected the technique – he was the dog after all.

"Fine. Give it here."

Shigure handed it over, grinning in response.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Was that… supposed to be hinting something?" Kyo asked, thrusting the barely touched manuscript back in Shigure's general direction, now mentally disturbed. Hatori hadn't been kidding when he refused to read Shigure's novels.

"Aw, right on the mark! My Kyo-chan's so smart."

"No." Kyo glared, "No way in hell am I doing _anything_ from your story. No. Way." With that, Kyo slammed the door and headed back outside.

Shigure pondered. Maybe it was a bit much to thrust all his ideas into the teenagers head at once. Kyo was still young after all, there was plenty of time for that.

"Oh yeah!" Shigure suddenly announced, whacking his fist on his hand, "I forgot about that."

* * *

"What did Shigure-san want, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, happy as usual. Both she and Yuki – well, really just Tohru – had been waiting patiently for Kyo's return.

"You… don't want to know."

"…"

* * *

"Oh, Tohru-kun, Yuki, Kyo-chan! Can you come here for a moment?"

On hearing Shigure's voice, Yuki and Tohru turned quizzically, while Kyo shuddered. They all went regardless.

"Guess what. Excellent news!"

"…?"

There was an odd in the air that only Yuki seemed to notice. Most noticeable were the clashing emotions between Kyo and Shigure. Only an idiot – meaning Tohru – would miss it. He supposed it had to do with what Shigure had wanted before. Shigure was rather calm, and it was almost like he was humouring Kyo, to an extent.

"I booked us all rooms at the Hot Springs."

"Wow… really, Shigure-san?" Tohru squealed, "But… but… I couldn't accept! I'd be asking for it!"

"Nonsense." Shigure grinned, "It's actually a get away with my manuscript."

_With my… manuscript… _Kyo paused, pondering this for a moment, before the meaning hit him square in the head. "NO!" He screamed, standing up. "No. No. No. No!"

Yuki and Tohru looked rather confused as Kyo stormed out of the room. Shigure, however, suppressed a giggle. Kyo really was cute.


	5. Part Five: Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Really.**

Chapter five! Whoot! My Mum gave me a laptop the day before yesterday- I'm so happy! And although the net has been down for like... ever... I'm really happy! (It's back up now xDD). It's good, because I can write even more, whoot! Anyways, please read and review. I live for your reviews! (Also, if there is anything you'd like to see happen on the trip, tell-ith-me! And, depending on how it fits in with the storyline (yes, I have a storyline planned) I may use it.) That's all from me, over and out!

**

* * *

**

**Part Five: Vacation**

Yuki felt uncomfortable with the situation, although he felt lucky that the two auras weren't rotating around him. Surprisingly enough, Shigure _did_ have a Drivers License, and that had surprised everybody – well, almost everybody. Yuki was surprised to note that it didn't surprise or even interest Kyo when Shigure told them, and it surprised him when Shigure didn't _make_ Kyo notice like he normally did.

But, perhaps, the most surprising thing was that Shigure and Kyo had conflicting auras. Shigure and Kyo were both occupying the front, both of them strangely silent. Yuki had been observing the two, and he'd discovered that it was almost like Shigure _wanted_ to do something to Kyo, while Kyo was sending back the acute signal; "Don't you dare." It was all rather interesting, and Yuki found himself wanting to know more, but decided it would probably just be better to play cards with Tohru in the back seat.

* * *

"Here we are!" Shigure sang happily, locking the car he'd borrowed from the Sohma Estate's central locking once they were all out, "It's a romantic get away! For Yuki and Tohru of course!" 

While the said pair were blushing stupidly, Kyo felt the predatory gaze of the speaker. He knew that that comment had been directed at him, and he gave a "Hmph" in response, and turned so that his back was facing the dog. He failed to see the small look of disappointment that flashed across Shigure's face for a millisecond.

"I booked us a room each." Shigure explained, stepping outside from the registration office, handing them a key each. Kyo was probably the most surprised, he'd figured that Shigure would have edged his way into the same room as him. He belted down the small pang of disappointment he felt. Of course, he failed to notice the fifth key that Shigure tucked into the pocket of his jeans. (Surprisingly, he hadn't worn a yukata. The change in dress had surprised Kyo enough that he didn't notice Shigure clinging to him until it was too late, and it had taken several minutes to unhinge him.)

"Well," Yuki said offhandedly, "I'm going to check out my room and get into the hot springs."

"Good idea, Yuki!" Tohru grinned, "I might do that too!"

"We're here for two weeks, there's no need to rush." Shigure said. Earning everybody's attention. They had been told that they were only staying for two nights, and, Kyo realised sourly, that had only been said so that Kyo had agreed to come.

"Well," Yuki said after a short pause, "I'm going anyway."

Tohru nodded in agreement. It appeared that both of them would be willing to faint than to be around Shigure and Kyo's conflicting auras.

* * *

Kyo sighed, finishing shoving all the things in the draws that his room offered, and scratched the back of his head, looking towards his open suitcase that only had recreational things inside of it. Considering cats hated any kind of water, he figured that he'd bring a few things to do. And now, considering they were staying for longer than expected, Kyo realised he didn't have enough manga to sustain the trip. He'd extract some money from Shigure's wallet later, and force the mutt to drive him to the nearest bookstore. 

Speaking of mutt, Kyo heard his door shut quietly behind him. Funny, Kyo remembered locking it. Then he turned, and noticed the small glint of silver from Shigure's left hand.

"God damn it! And here I thought you were going to lay off."

"Lay off?" Shigure asked in an almost mock voice, "Now, now, my dear Kyo-chan, why would I do that?"

"Because I thought you'd suddenly grown a _brain_."

"I do have a brain." Shigure said, starting in the direction toward him.

"Oh yeah?"

"And right now it's screaming," Shigure slipped his arms under Kyo's, hugging him around the middle, and whispered into his ear, "Kyo."

Kyo squirmed involuntarily, not used to Shigure being so close, but Shigure simply held him tighter. Finally, Kyo gave up, creating a sudden smile from Shigure.

"I wish you'd grow a brain." Kyo muttered, still not bothering to try and kick Shigure off. "If you had a brain, you'd know just how dangerous this is."

"How dangerous what is?" Shigure smiled, putting himself into a more comfortable position, and stroking Kyo's neck gently. "You mean this?"

"Yes, that." Kyo shot, finally wriggling free from Shigure's grasp, but refused to look at him, so he avoided the sad look that planted itself on Shigure's face. "So don't do it anymore. And you better work on your manuscript while we're here."

"Aw, Kyo-chan, you said 'we'. Doesn't that sound like a honey moon?"

"Get out!" Kyo threw the closest thing he could find (which happened to be his pillow) at the head of the older man. It hit, and Shigure grinned and left, muttering something about "Maybe Kyo should come to anger management classes in my room tonight." Considering Kyo had nothing else to throw that wouldn't go through the rice paper walls, he simply glared at the closed door.

* * *

Kyo yawned, gathering up all his bathing equipment, and headed towards the men's bath. It was now late evening, almost dinner time. He supposed it should get in a bath before tea. He paused momentarily, something very dark registering in his mind. Luckily, he noticed Yuki walking down the hall way. He turned, and not only did he speak civilly to his cousin, he asked; "Who's in there?" 

"Last time I checked, Shigure was. Why?" Yuki blinked. He wasn't used to this tone in Kyo, and when Yuki said Kyo's name, Kyo bristled, turned around and said;

"I'm going to bed. I'll have a shower in the morning."

Yuki was utterly bewildered. Kyo going to bed without a shower was acceptable, but without food…? As he watched Kyo walk away, a single thought crossed his mind. _That was strange…

* * *

_

"Ohayoo Kyo-chan!" Shigure sang, almost ripping open the door to Kyo's room. Kyo slept through Shigure's first stage of attack, which was fine with him, because it was hardly ever that he got to see Kyo shirtless. (After an incident, Kyo had refused to get changed into his pyjamas until he'd bolted himself into his room.) So, Shigure observed Kyo. He'd somehow gotten himself completely entangled in the sheets, and his pillows were sprawled beside him rather than beside him. Shigure grinned. If Kyo was this messy in his sleeping, maybe he was good in…

Shigure's thoughts were interrupted as Kyo's eyes opened, and connected with Shigure's eyes. He paused momentarily, grabbed the nearest pillow, andforced iton Shigure's face. "You, are the last person I want to see in the morning."

* * *

"Shigure, why are you gasping for breath?" Tohru asked concerned, patting Shigure's back. It almost looked like he'd drunk water the wrong way, if there wasn't a pink tinge all over his face. Tohru and Yuki didn't know how it had got there, and when they'd asked Kyo, Kyo really _did_ drink water the wrong way, choked for about ten seconds, and spluttered; "How the hell should I know?" Nobody noticed the small smirk that formed on Shigure's face for a split second, before he started breathing properly again, coughing up a small white feather.

"Tohru-kun, I found the problem." Shigure said, grinning, holding up the wet feather for Tohru and Yuki to see.

"Hard to believe that a little feather could do so much damage…" Tohru muttered, looking at the feather.

Yuki glared, and said one of the most intelligent things that he could ever say; "Don't go eating birds again, Shigure. That's the stupid cat's job."

Needless to say, things at the Hot Springs were about to get far more interesting.


	6. Part Six: Worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I re-read the last chapter (for the gazillionth time) and I noticed more errors, sorry ..; I hope you can get over them. (Well you probably have if you're reading this xDD). Anyways, whenI was reading the last chapter again, I realised that I'd turned it into a comedy, and I was like; 'Uh-oh'. Remember people, this is supposed to be a Drama kind'a fiction... and, as per usual, I've turned it into a complete mockery of Fruits Basket. That being said, I promptly went and wrote the next chapter (I'm currently working on the seventh), and uploaded it. It gets a lot darker in this one. Whoot! (Although Kyo lives out my dream ;-;. I want to take Shigure's credit card into a manga store.)

**

* * *

**

**Part Six: Worry**

"Oh, Kyo-chan, you doing anything today?" Shigure asked, smiling as he entered the lounge area, where as he predicted, Kyo was sitting with typical manga in his hands. Kyo looked up, and simply arched his eyebrows. "Well, seeing as you're obviously not," Kyo looked like he was about to say something in response, but surprisingly restrained the urge, "Come with me for a while. It'll be like a date!"

Unfortunately, neither of them saw or heard Yuki open the door just minutes after Shigure had entered.

"Who the hell would want to go out on a date with you?" Kyo spat, glaring up at Shigure over his book, "And I'm _trying_ to read."

"I can think of a few." Shigure pondered, "Well… if you won't come… I guess I could invite Aya…"

"Don't you dare touch that phone." Kyo glared, putting his book upside down on his knee. Shigure simply grined.

Yuki was completely and utterly confused. If he wasn't mistaken, Shigure had just invited Kyo on a _date_, and when Kyo had turned him down flatly, Shigure had threatened to call… Aya? And why was there an undeniable hint of jealousy etched into the tone of Kyo's voice? It obviously hadn't gone unnoticed by Shigure, because he looked… happy? He decided to listen in more.

"Oh, I will, Kyo-chan." Shigure threatened, pulling his hardly-used mobile out of his pocket, pushing in what Kyo obviously thought was Aya's number.

"Fine!" Kyo spluttered, marking his page hastily, standing up, and facing away from Shigure. "I'll come, just put the damn phone away!"

Shigure grinned, and promptly turned the phone off, and completely catching Kyo by surprise, he grabbed the boys wrist, turned him around, and before Kyo could react, pulled Kyo into a rather rushed kiss. Of course, Kyo pushed off after he registered what was happening, his face flushed, and glared at Shigure. Shigure replied with; "Kyo-chan is so cute when he's jealous."

Yuki closed the door in front of him, squatting down in the hall. His face was flushed. He witnessed something that he knew he shouldn't have… something that he hadn't even _considered. _Shigure… and Kyo… had just… His face flushed another shade of red. Not only that… Kyo had appeared jealous of… Ayame? The jealousy fact had made him want to look and listen even more closely than he had before, but… now that he'd witnessed them _kiss_, he decided that this was something he really shouldn't delve into. But, being the curious… er rat… that he was, his curiosity got of him, and he decided to confront Kyo later that night.

* * *

"So where're we going?" Kyo asked, leaning against the window of the car. It had never occurred to him to ask where they were going, then again it had never occurred to him that Shigure would be so direct and kiss him in public either. He was just glad that nobody was there to see it.

"No idea." Shigure replied, in almost a sing song voice.

"… GOD DAMN IT! AT LEAST KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING BEFORE YOU DRAG ME OUT!" Kyo screamed, causing Shigure to briefly swerve in surprise. Luckily there was nobody on the secluded road.

"Well then, Mr. Know-it-all," Shigure said, side-glancing at Kyo who was slowly de-heating. "Where do _you_ want to go."

"A bookstore. I need manga."

"… You got money?"

"I'll use yours."

"What do I get in return?"

"…"

"Yay! Okay. We'll sleep in the same room tonight!" Shigure sang, ignoring Kyo's cry of;

"WE WILL NOT!"

True to his word, Shigure took Kyo to a bookstore, he wasn't sure which one, handed Kyo his wallet – not before plucking about $10 worth for his lunch, and whispered his pin number into Kyo's ear, Kyo squirmed due to the closeness.

"Eh? You are aware you just gave me your pin number." Kyo muttered, registering the number in his head. To that, Shigure just grinned.

He responded with; "I like to pamper my cat."

Kyo wanted to shoot something back, but he was in no position to complain. He knew for a fact that Shigure's profession paid _well_, and in his hand, Kyo had Shigure's entire bank account.

"Now then, Kyo-chan, I'm going to get me some food. The food shops just over there, see?" He said, pointing in the direction of a common old garden variety eat out café, "Come join me when you're ready. Oh, yeah, make sure you get two weeks worth of what-ever-it-is-you're-getting, Kyo-chan."

Again, Kyo was in no position to scream back at him.

Before Kyo could forget the pin number, he asked the closest person for a piece of paper and a pen and wrote it down.

In the store, Kyo managed to get all the rest of the series that he'd been meaning to get, but couldn't get, with his lousy Sohma Allowance that always seemed to go into repairing Shigure's house. Needless to say, he would not repeat how much he spent to Shigure.

So, exiting the store with his bags, he pocketed the wallet, and headed over to where Shigure said he would be, completely and utterly surprised to find him with a mug of coffee, pouring over his manuscript. What was even more surprising was how serious he looked, as if he was seriously thinking hard about what he was writing. Kyo found himself not wanting to break Shigure out of his trance, but unfortunately the dog spotted him, but… soundlessly… waved him over. Kyo sat in the chair in front of the dog.

"Get what you wanted, Kyo-chan?" Shigure asked without looking up.

"Yeah." Kyo said, seeing as Shigure wouldn't have noticed if he'd just nodded, "I don't remember you bringing that."

"I never leave without it. Don't want people stealing it, now do we? If it's locked inside the car, and hidden under the dash board nobody can ever find it."

"But why are you working on it here?"

"Mit-chan called and outlined all the horrible things she'd do to me if I didn't." Shigure explained, pausing briefly, propping his writing hand under his chin and looking up at Kyo. "It's not wise to test her to an extreme extent."

Their eyes connected for a brief moment.

"You're lying." Kyo said finally, "You never do your manuscript because Mit-chan told you to, and you know it. What's got you so down?"

In response to Kyo's – surprising – worried tone, Shigure just smiled.

* * *

Shigure and Kyo had arrived back at the Hot Springs hours before, with Kyo surprisingly fuming about why Shigure wouldn't tell him who was on the phone and why. He didn't know why he wanted to know, but the look on Shigure's face when he asked was driving him insane, so he had been happy to get out of the car.

Since then, they'd had dinner, and Tohru had left to have another bath in the hot springs, and Shigure had left for his bed earlier than usual. Kyo had decided to disappear too, but he decided to do it outside. Considering this place was almost out in the middle of no where, Kyo had a good view of the stars, and he might as well take the opportunity to look at them.

So, he leant against the building, shoving his hands in his pockets, although his thoughts were focused on Shigure instead of the stars. What had gotten the mutt so upset? Was it something he did? No, that couldn't be it; after all, Shigure had been fine on the drive…

"Kyo."

Kyo's thoughts went blank, as he turned to look at his cousin, who was climbing over the railings of the Hot Springs building. Yuki dropped to the ground with a muffled thud, and Kyo turned his head to look back at the stars, he was to concerned to even care about the rats presence until…

"Kyo."

Why was Shigure so down?

"Kyo."

Who had been on the phone?

"Kyo."

Or was it somebody in the shops?

"Kyo."

"WHAT GOD DAMN IT!" Kyo screamed, turning on Yuki. Yuki didn't even bother to flinch.

"I saw it." He said rather boldly. He'd been playing off how to tell Kyo that he knew through his mind all day, but now that he was faced with the cousin that he'd squashed so many times… the thoughts proved a waste of time.

"Saw what?" Kyo asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I saw…" Okay, this wasn't as easy as Yuki had thought. The idea of Shigure and Kyo… was… he couldn't even describe it in words. He gulped, "I saw you and Shigure."

The hair on the back of Kyo's neck bristled, and he whirled around to face his cousin, who had now lost all his nerve, and was rubbing his arm, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling away from him. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I saw you and Shigure', you… stupid cat." The 'stupid cat' bit was said in an almost silent tone of voice, his eyes now not meeting the cats. "This morning… I saw when… Shigure… when Shigure… k-kissed you." That had been harder to say than he'd anticipated. Since when did he care about Kyo? Of course, after he said that, he knew he'd delved into something so complicated that it would have been better to have just stayed silent. _Too late now._ Yuki dared to look up at his cousin's face, only to come face to face with horrified expression.

Kyo was devastated. He'd told the dog to grow a brain _so many fucking times_. He thought savagely, and now, none other than Yuki had found out. Oh… all the horrible things that Yuki could black mail him with, with this subject made Kyo feel sick at the thought, but, the thing was, Yuki didn't look too triumphant about finding out their secret… he looked… uncomfortable.

Finally, finding his voice, Kyo said; "So… you… you saw us?"

Yuki nodded.

"If you tell anybody… so help me god I'll…"

"I won't tell." Yuki said, cutting in front of Kyo's threat. He'd never seen Kyo look so dead-set about ripping Yuki up, and Yuki himself didn't know why he wasn't going to tell anybody.

"You… huh?" Kyo blinked, utterly astonished.

"I said; 'I won't tell', stupid cat."

"Good. Then I won't have to tie your balls in a knot." Kyo stated, and Yuki raised his eyebrow but looked down at the ground again.

"But… Kyo… if Akito was to ever…"

"I know, I know." Kyo brushed off the subject. "But, as you can see, even if that stupid mutt won't grow a brain, I don't think he'll be stupid enough to provoke Akito."

Surprisingly, the two hadn't realised it up until now, but the bond they had been (unwillingly) forming had somehow turned into some bizarre kind of friendship, that had been registered with Kyo and Shigure's relationship. If that wasn't warped, neither of them knew what was.

* * *

Yawning, and suddenly feeling rather tired, temporarily forgetting his issue with Shigure, Kyo walked down the hallway and opened his room, completely forgetting that he'd locked it. Shutting the door behind him, he moved over to get his pyjamas on, and he'd been completely out of it, because he hadn't noticed him perched on the window sill until he was half way to taking his shirt off.

Shigure had noticed Kyo enter his room, and had turned to look at him for a brief moment, before turning his attention back to the stars. It was nights like this, after receiving bad news, which Shigure disliked being alone the most, so it was only natural that he'd sneak into Kyo's room, right?

Kyo blinked. Shigure was completely out of it. If he'd been the normal Shigure, he would have swooned over the fact that Kyo had almost gotten changed in front of him. However, Shigure hadn't given that a second thought. Now he knew there was something seriously wrong. Had Shigure noticed Yuki this morning…?

"Yuki knows." Kyo said, thinking it was better to tell the mutt straight out. Shigure turned briefly towards him and arched his eyebrows. "About us."

Shigure turned his attention back to the stars.

"He saw us this morning, but he agreed not to tell anybody. I really think…"

"Kyo, that's the least of our worries."

'Kyo'? Since when did Shigure not put the 'chan' on the end of his name? Shigure was just making Kyo feel more and more worried. Of course, the next thing that Shigure said would make Kyo feel nauseous.

Shigure sighed, turning to face Kyo. "This afternoon… Ha'ri called."

"And…?"

"And… Akito is coming here to the hot springs. He's apparently very curious as to why… we're spending so much time together."

* * *

And... the dreaded Akito is going to emerge! -Jaws music plays in the background- Go Akito! 


	7. Part Seven: Disaster

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

Hello again! Back with the answer of that Cliff Hanger! Whooot! I'll bet you all love me. Don't you? I know you do.

And for those people waiting for an update from _A Series of Twisted One Shots: Furuba Style_, it's coming... but slowly. Anybody know what happens when you get addicted to coffee, and try to give it up, but crave it? I need to know o.o;; Tell me in your reviews please n.n

* * *

**Part Seven: Disaster**

Kyo stood motionless, looking at Shigure, who was staring steadily back at him. The air around him suddenly felt choked, and his eyes faltered. It was almost like everything around him had gone completely dark, except for Shigure, even if the light was flickering light onto the room. "D-Did you just… say… Akito?"

Shigure nodded.

"Does… Akito… know?" Kyo seemed to find it rather hard to talk, and with good reason. If Akito ever found out about their relationship… just the very thought of what Akito might do to them, to _him_, was terrifying beyond all reason.

An unreadable expression passed over Shigure's face for a moment, before he nodded; "He… probably suspects something."

Kyo's reaction wasn't pretty, at least for Shigure it wasn't. He didn't actually say nor do anything, although Shigure noticed his hand shoot for the bracelet on his wrist as if something or someone was going to yank it off. No, he just stood there, clutching his bracelet, his hair shielding his eyes, which were aimed at the floor.

Shigure got up, and walked over the boy. He hesitated for a second, before wrapping his arms around his cat, pulling him close so that Kyo's head fell on his chest.

Kyo breathed in Shigure's scent deeply, but said nothing.

That night, they'd lied in the one bed and held one another, dreading what the morning was sure to bring.

* * *

"Kureno, get my bags." Akito snapped, directing the rooster to the back of the car that Hatori had drove to the Hot Springs. Kureno naturally obeyed, but gave a passing look to Shigure who was standing at the corner of the porch, just out of Akito's view.

Kureno had been enlightened with Akito's apparent 'suspicions' of a more than friendly relationship going on between Shigure and Kyo, and personally it made him feel very ill to think about it. He'd never thought of Shigure to be the kind of man to go after a boy 10 years younger than himself…

He glared at the older man, and Shigure turned and walked away.

* * *

The breakfast table was uncomfortably quiet. It was just Kyo, Yuki and Tohru, each with a bowl of cereal and two pieces of toast in front of them, although Kyo hadn't touched his. He was staring into the milk as his Corn Flakes steadily began to get soggier and soggier.

"Ano… Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, rather concerned, "Are you okay?"

Kyo didn't reply. It wasn't that he was ignoring Tohru, but he was completely out of it. He didn't even notice she was waiting for a response until he was elbowed in the gut by Yuki, who gave a disapproving look that basically said; 'And you told _him_ to grow brains? The last person you need to find out is Honda!'

So, after he broke his gaze with Yuki, and looked at Tohru, Tohru repeated her question. "Are you okay, Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah, just a bit… distracted."

"Why?" Tohru asked.

Shigure felt a pang of guilt as he stood at the doorway, about to open the door to alert everybody about Akito's arrival. He'd completely forgotten to tell everybody other then Kyo. But, it was a bit to late to do anything about that now, so, putting on the happiest face he could, he slammed open the door, just as Kyo was about to attempt to explain _everything_ to Tohru.

"Our guest of honour has arrived!" He sang, ignoring the fact that Kyo clammed up. Tohru and Yuki sat completely confused.

"We have a guest of honour?" Yuki asked.

Shigure grinned and nodded, "The one and only Akito!"

This time Yuki and Tohru clammed up as well, and Yuki leapt up, grabbing the neck of Shigure's shirt, and he said darkly; "And you didn't bother to inform _us_ about this _small and insignificant_," That was obviously said sarcastically, "fact?"

"Well," Shigure said, attempting to unhinge Yuki's hand, "I told Kyo at least."

"Ah-ha!" Tohru said, as if she'd just realised something, "That's why Kyo has been so down today!"

"Eh… not exactly, Honda-san." Yuki said, scratching the back of his neck. Tohru blinked, and looked confused.

"Well, in any case," Shigure continued, unhinging Yuki's hand, "Akito says he wants me to spend my entire holiday with him." He paused, pondering, "Which I suppose is good, because this way I can make sure he doesn't get his hands on _my_ Kyo-chan!"

The hairs on Kyo's neck bristled, and before he could stop himself he screamed; "WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO GROW A BRAIN, SHIGURE?"

In response to that wonderful comment, Shigure simply grinned, and walked away, his song about Kyo being his territory could be heard until Shigure had gone out of ear shot.

"Why is… Kyo Shigure-san's territory?" Tohru asked, twiddling her fingers. Shigure had confused her beyond all reason.

"Because he's a dog." Kyo said offhandedly, now picking the crusts off his toast.

Yuki sighed, looking at Kyo, and Kyo looked at him. It was obvious that Kyo couldn't – or wouldn't – just divulge everything that had gone on without her knowledge. He gave a small motion of his hand to tell Tohru for him.

Kyo hadn't been planning to tell Tohru at all. He'd wanted to keep it a secret for, well, forever, but he knew that that was never going to happen, but with Akito around, he was sure that he'd would find some way to hint about their relationship – if he knew it was going on, which Shigure suspected he did.

Shigure had been his usual self all morning, trying to divert everybody's attention from Kyo who couldn't help but brood. Kyo had woken up that morning slightly later than usual, having been awake half the night – despite how comfortable it had been in Shigure's arms – dreading what was going to happen the next day, even hearing the steady beat of Shigure's heart hadn't calmed him down. When Kyo had woken up, he'd found himself alone, but had heard the door of a car slam. He gave himself three guesses to try to guess who it was, but only needed one. Akito.

But, now, he had to explain it all to Tohru. The thing was, he didn't know _how_ to. How do you tell the girl that accepted you for being a monster that you're _gay_ and going out with an _older man_? So, he'd motioned for Yuki to tell her in the subtlest manner he could think of.

"Ah… Honda-san… let's just say that, Shigure and Kyo are… more than friends." Yuki said, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Tohru was silent for a moment, the words processing through her mind. It took about a minute for it to sink in, before she erupted with; "Ah! You're telling me that Shigure is Kyo's… boyfriend?" Then, when she realised what she said, her face flushed with pink, the same way Yuki's did when he had found out.

"There, happy you stupid cat?" Yuki asked, turning around to where Kyo had been sitting, only to find it empty, the toast that Kyo had been picking at sprawled over the table. Yuki sighed. It seemed that Kyo couldn't bare to see Tohru's reaction – being Mr. Negative, he'd automatically thought it would be a bad one – and had snuck out when Tohru had been processing the information through her head. "God that cat… Miss Honda?" Yuki blinked, "Where'd you go… oh dear."

Tohru had fainted from the shock.

* * *

Kyo sighed, leaning on the lower railing of the pathway that connected the baths to the rooms. He had his legs hung over the metre drop to the ground, and was looking at a small ladybug without much interest.

He couldn't have stayed to see Tohru's reaction – she'd already accepted him enough as it was, and it hurt too much to think about how negative it probably was, and being the Kyo we all know and love, he was brooding over it. Shigure probably wouldn't have given it a passing glance, and he realised he envied that bit of the dogs personality a bit. Just… a bit. It was around that time that he heard a loud crash from one of the rooms. _Shigure…

* * *

_

Akito sat on his cushion, smiling the same predatory smile that he always did, which told Shigure that something was up. Not only that, Kureno was with him – which meant that he really did suspect something. To top that off, Kureno was glaring at him, while Hatori sat in the corner of the room, looking like he pitied Shigure. _Yep, _Shigure thought a little to optimistically, _they know._

"Shigure."

"Akito-sama."

The pair acknowledged each others presence as if nothing was wrong, but Shigure was wary. Normally, Akito would have been much more touchy feely with the dog, but today it seemed he wanted Shigure as far away from him as possible.

"Shigure, did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" Akito asked in his sickly sweet voice. He stood, walking towards a table on far side of the room, and picked up the vase – complete with flowers – that sat on it, looking at the floral design.

And then, he snapped, pegging it as hard as he could against the opposite wall, shattering it with a loud **crash!**, and spilling dirty water and pottery shards on Shigure. "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE?"**

* * *

**

Oh boy, Gure's in trouble now xDD Please remember to Review n.n


	8. Part Eight: Wounds

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it o.O;**

Waah! Mummy! Akito's being mean again! Man, I'm not used to writing Akito as being mean and hurting people... I'm used to him being obsessed with Party Cups and being insane. That being said, you should read _A Series of Twisted One Shots: Furuba Style_, just to see how dramatically I can profile Akito. Whooot! After I finish this fiction I'll have to write another one shot about Akito and Ralph to get the mean Akito out of my system.

ANYWAYS, I should really be talking about something that's to do with this fiction. And, listen up children, this is _important_! Tomorrow, my friend from far away is coming to stay with me for a week (yay!) and then I'm going back to her place with her, which means I'm leaving my precious laptop behind (Waaah!), that means that I probably won't be able to update for _two whole weeks_. And, if that isn't bad enough, after I come back, I'm going on a Reef Trip! (That's the advantage of living on the Great Barrier Reef xDD), then, straight after that, I go back to school. (I'm starting year 11, whoot!). So, that's probably going to affect my update time... well, maybe a bit anyway. The next two weeks are my main issue of updating problems at the moment. How will you all live without me? (-snort- I'm sure it won't be to bad n.n)

That being said, enjoy Part Eight. I'll try to update again tonight if I can, but if I can't, see you in two weeks or so n.n!

**

* * *

**

**Part Eight: Wounds**

Shigure flinched. He didn't even dare to pick out the few shards of the vase that had punctured his skin, or wipe the water from his face. He just sat otherwise motionless, watching Akito pace back and forth with his eyes.

"Well, did you?"

Akito didn't expect a reply, and Shigure knew that. The head of the family was whacko enough that he didn't require a reply for anything, other than what he thought up in his head. Of course, Shigure had expected him to find out sooner or later. That was one thing he didn't tell his cat – the Sohma's had spies everywhere. No matter where they went, what they did, Akito would have found out, and for both of them it was rather sooner than later.

"God, I don't even want to _touch_ you!" Akito spat, glaring daggers down at Shigure, scanning him over. "You have that monster all over you!"

Shigure still sat silently.

"How can you stand it?" He suddenly asked, stopping with his hands on his hips, "I can't stand to touch that monster for more than a few seconds! Don't you feel dirty?"

Shigure took in a deep breath, he had a suspicion he was going to regret what he was going to say, but as a novelist, he didn't keep _any_ feelings locked up inside of him. "Kyo is a human like you and me."

"Human?" Akito screeched, "That, _monster_, a Human? You've seen his true form, haven't you? And you still call _that_ human?"

Shigure's brows furrowed. He _had_ seen Kyo's true form, but it had always been from a distance. He'd never been able to seen Kyo's true form with its full detail, but he'd been told many, many times by Akito what to expect if he did.

"Hai." He said finally, and Akito backhanded him without thinking.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

So, Shigure left.

* * *

"Ouch." Shigure muttered. He'd gone straight from Akito's room to his own to fetch his bathing gear, and had decided to attempt to pick out the shards from his back in the hot water, where hopefully it wouldn't hurt as much. Shigure was no medical genius, after all. But, the place where Akito had hit him hurt most of all. When Akito was angry, boy could he deal some serious damage.

Unfortunately, getting to the springs without being noticed meant walking past Kyo.

Kyo blinked, hearing the soft thudded foot falls of the dog, and looked around. "Shigure…?"

"Hullo Kyo-chan." Shigure said happily, stopping to converse with the cat. Hopefully, considering Kyo was out of it, he wouldn't notice the swelling of purple and red bruises on his left cheek.

"Shigure… why is your cheek purple?" He paused momentarily, before apparently waking up from a dazed trance, "Did Akito hit you?"

"Ssh, not so loud." Shigure covered Kyo's mouth with his hand, "If Akito doesn't know where you are he can't find you."

Kyo forcefully removed Shigure's hand from his mouth but spoke in a quieter tone. "So he did hit you then?"

Shigure reluctantly nodded.

"And you were going to do nothing about it?" Kyo muttered, moving back so he could get out of the place he'd been sitting for the last two hours. He stretched momentarily, before grabbing Shigure's hand. "Let's go clean it up."

"Aw! Kyo-chan's holding my hand! I feel so special!"

Twitching, Kyo held back an urge to backslap his remaining cheek.

* * *

"Ouch!" Shigure whined, flinching as the detol soaked cotton ball touched the swelling. It wasn't so much the fact that the detol stung, it was the fact that the spot had been touched.

"Stop whining, you're supposed to be an adult!" Kyo scolded, dropping the cotton ball into the bin, and digging around for a suitable bandaid to stick onto it.

Shigure just grinned, before testing opening and shutting his mouth, "Ouch! Aw man."

"What?" Kyo asked offhandedly, glaring at the contents of the aid box, which he'd turned upside down in his attempt to find the bandaid. "Damn… the stupid bandaid's not there."

"Akito managed to make sure that I can'tuse my mouth for a while." He paused as Kyo arched his eyebrow, "Which _means_," Shigure began to explain, "that I can't kiss you until its better."

"Akito finally did something right." Kyo answered to the explination, ignoring the pout that formed on Shigure's face, "Stay here, I'm going to go and get a bandaid off Hatori."

* * *

Kyo had had to go to the registration desk to find out exactly what room Hatori was actually _in_, considering he hadn't asked Shigure, and he wasn't about to go and ask Akito.

Taking the informational bit of paper from the lady at the front desk – she'd basicallydrawn a basic map on an old spare piece of paper – he went to find Hatori's room. Unfortunately, it took him more than a little bit of time to find it, and he had to wonder if Shigure had gone through his things yet. Shaking the image of Shigure snuggling his clothes out of his head, he knocked on what he hoped was the appropriate door. Luckily for Kyo, it was.

There was a montone reply to his knock of; "Hai." And soon after, good old Hatori slid the door open, a little surprised to see Kyo standing there. Truth be told, even the ever calm and collected dragon didn't know how to react now that he knew about Shigure and Kyo's relationship. Shigure hadn't even attempted to deny it while speaking to Akito, either.

"… Yes?"

"You got one of those square bandaid things that you put on peoples cheeks?" Kyo asked in his normal tone, trying his best to describe the object.

"I'm a doctor Kyo, what do you think I carry around, candy? Of course I have them. What do you want it for?"

"I'm patching up Shigure."

Hatori blinked. Kyo hadn't denied it either. If it had been old times, Kyo would beat the shit out of the dog before he'd attempt to help him.

"Ah. Hold on, I'll come and help you." His thoughts then floated to the small bits of pottery that were probably in Shigure's skin. Kyo had obviously not noticed them.

So, after Hatori had retrieved his bag, the pair weaved their way back through the hotel, and back to Kyo's room. Unfortunately, the moment Kyo opened the door, Shigure glomped him in a surprise hug, causing the teen to jump slightly.

"Neh, Kyo-chan, what took you so long? I was getting _lonely_…"

Kyo pushed on Shigure's forehead to try and detach him, but it Shigure only tightened his grip, until; "Gah! Loosen your grip, loosen your grip, damn mutt, I can't breathe!"

At that point, Hatori cleared his throat. Shigure blinked, turning to the doctor, loosened his grip on Kyo, and said; "H-Ha-kun, what a pl-pleasant surprise."

* * *

Ooooo. Shigure's got some explaing to do xDD. Remember to review, and see you in about two weeks! (Or in the next chapter if my Internet stops being constipated.)


	9. Part Nine: Dash

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. Kapeesh.**

Oh... my god... I updated o.O! Yeah, but then again, I'm the only one awake at the moment, and it's 2:12am, and my eyes are getting all droopy like... but I finished another chapter... and I swear it has to be my worst chapter yet! I had to drastically change the story around because it wouldn't have gone for very much longer if it had stayed in the same place, so Hatori played the 'hero'. (Whoo! Ha'ri!). I also couldn't figure out how to get Shigure to explain to Hatori, so I skipped that bit (with comedy), but he will... just to leave you on a complete cliff hanger. And then there will be Ayame's reponse, which will of course be comical... man, this doesn't seem to be a drama at all, does it? Aw well. It covers all genres - just about. And, let me tell you, Akito's left Ralph at home, and he will _strike back!_

As for me, I'm off to bed. BED I TELL YOU! Have fun reading, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Part Nine: Dash**

"Shigure, explain." Hatori stated, staring at the dog, who was still attached to Kyo, despite the fact that Kyo was pushing on his head.

"Explain what, Ha'ri?" Shigure asked sweetly, still refusing to let go of Kyo.

"That." Hatori pointed at the fact that Shigure was clinging onto Kyo.

"Me? I'm not in a relationship with Kyo-chan, honest."

"Now you're just being an idiot, stupid dog." Kyo glared, finally deciding the best way to go was to unhinge Shigure's hands, which was easier thought than done. "Shigure. Let. Me. Go."

"Can I grab your ass instead?"

"Not in front of Hatori!"

Hatori raised his eyebrow. The pair were obviously having a lovers squabble, although they both seemed to be rather enjoying it.

"Aw. Why're you so desperate to leave, Super-Hot-Kyo-chan?"

"To get away from _you_!"

"Kyo… you wound me…"

"I agree. You aren't going anywhere." Hatori stated. Both others paused, blinked and turned in his direction. "You are aware that Shigure took you out during school time _without_ notifying the school, aren't you?"

"Uh… right… that. School."

Both sweat dropped.

* * *

So, Kyo, Shigure, Yuki and Tohru had to pile back up in the car – ignoring a whining Shigure – and take the drive all the way back into town, just so they could get an education that Hatori seemed to think that they needed. Or… that was what Shigure was telling the other three. 

Truth be told, Shigure was feeling rather grateful to Hatori. Needless to say, Hatori had been pretty shocked at Akito's sudden outburst, and even shocked when Akito didn't demand to erase Shigure's memory of Kyo – which was sure to wound the cat more than it would wound Shigure if it was vice versa. But it appeared that Hatori hadn't been willing to risk it.

Hatori may appear to be cold, but on the inside he cared for everybody he knew. That sounded extremely corny, but Shigure knew that, and he supposed it was only fair that he gave Hatori a proper explanation… but all he'd done was deny it like a complete idiot. Boy was he stupid.

Subconsciously, he touched his cheek, where Hatori had convinced Kyo (with a single look that said; 'Shigure wouldn't let you live this down') to let him apply it properly.

"Leave it alone or it won't heal."

Blinking, he turned his gaze to Kyo, who was staring out the window opposite to him. Of course, his gaze had to turn back to the road.

Kyo was perched in what appeared to be an extremely uncomfortable position. His head was on Shigure's – yes, Shigure's – shoulder, while he was rolled in an egg shape. Funnily enough, he'd been asleep – or seemed to be – just a minute before hand.

Yuki and Tohru had been playing cards the entire time – again – in the back seat. Tohru had just gotten over her shock, while Yuki was getting used to it. But, of course, they were both dreading being in the _house_ with them, now that they were 'out in the open'… sort of, anyway.

* * *

The four of them vacated the car, moving to the boot where they, were, of course, to get there bags. 

"Neh, Kyo-chan, can I unpack your bag?" Shigure asked, almost too sweetly.

"No way, damn mutt."

"Aw. But I want to help!"

"You want to freaking ROLL AROUND IN IT!"

"What gives you that idea?"

"You're a DOG damn it. Dog's ROLL AROUND in… stuff."

Yuki and Tohru exchanged glances, and got out of there as quick as possible.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the Hot springs…_

"They WHAT?" Akito screamed, turning around to face the rooster that stood in the doorway.

"They escaped. I saw Shigure's car leaving just a moment ago…"

Kureno had been going about his normal business, which of course was dashing back and forth getting things for Akito. It wasn't necessarily what he _liked_ to do, but he really didn't have any other choice. In any case, he'd heard a car door slam and had looked out of the nearest window at the car park to see who was arriving, only to see Shigure's car leaving with all four of Shigure's residents going with them. Of course, he'd run to tell Akito straight after.

Akito was silent for a moment, before he said softly; "How much does Shigure want to hurt me, Kureno? And… how much do I want to hurt him back?... He is going to pay…" He paused momentarily, and then screamed, "HE IS GOING TO PAY! NO ONE RUNS AWAY FROM ME, NO ONE!"

* * *

Random Comedy bit to get something out of my system;  
_Akito was silent for a moment, before he said softly; "How much does Shigure want to hurt me, Kureno? And… how much do I want to hurt him back?... He is going to pay…" He paused momentarily, and then screamed, "HE IS GOING TO PAY! NO ONE RUNS AWAY FROM ME, NO ONE!..._

... and we will make cupcakes and dance with midgets! Do the Midget Dance, whoot! Whoot!"

Forgive me, I just had to do that oO;

On a serious note though, what's Akito got planned? You'll have to see! (And, folks, he's left Ralph at home... so beware for a mean... and horrible... Akito n.n!)


	10. Part Ten: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: o.o;; -- That's a face that says I don't own anything. Take that, God, you're not the only one who can create!**

Another update! Having a Laptop AND a family computer rawks. So does MSN. Anywho, in this chapter I sinned ;-;. Kyo AND Shigure's personality seem messed up (to me anyway), so I SINNED, I should wash it off at church o.o;. Anywho, the chapter is abnormally cute despite the personality horrors. Plus, the ever fricken annoying Ayame appears (well... sort of, anyway.) but, he will make his formal appearance in Part Eleven. My god. Can you believe it's already Part Ten? This was only supposed to be a Three Part series. Wowser.

Anywho, I'm rambling. Enjoy n.n (-Prods the review button- Help my confession to god o.o)

**

* * *

**

**Part Ten: Jealousy**

"Shigure, STOP IT!" Kyo scolded, pushing Shigure's hand away from his thigh for the umpteenth time.

"Aw, you didn't mind it last night." Shigure pouted, trying again, only to get his already red raw hand slapped again.

"That was then, this is now!"

Yuki, who was walking past the room with a cup of juice in his hand turned to look at the pair. Unfortunately for him, this was a rather usual occurrence in the house, but at least Shigure had diverted all his perverted nature in Kyo's general direction, instead of at everybody else.

He sighed, stopping at the doorway and looking at the pair, "For the last time, Shigure, stupid cat, _get a room_."

"Well, I would…" Shigure said, now pouting in Yuki's direction, "But Kyo-chan wouldn't come with me."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Both younger boys screamed in unison.

Sighing, Yuki continued to where he was going, which was surprisingly to Tohru's room to attempt to help her with algebra. They weren't getting very far.

As they'd both expected, Shigure and Kyo had been much more out in the open since they'd arrived home, and more than once Yuki and Tohru had walked in on Shigure and Kyo… kissing… they were actually… Yuki shook the thoughts from his head. Tohru and Yuki had to get used to it, after all, and seeing as Kyo had given up on Tohru, she was his for the taking.

"Honda-san, how are you going with that sum?" Yuki shut the door behind him.

* * *

So, another week cycled by with nothing significant happening, until the next Wednesday, when some kind of idiot called the house at _5:30 in the freaking morning_. (A/N: Don't you hate it when people do that?) 

So, Kyo – being the only person up at the time – had ambled, still half asleep, in the direction of the phone. Picking it up, he rubbed his eyes sleepily, and said; "Hai…"

"GURE!"

Kyo slammed the phone back into its hook, now very much awake.

"Eh… Kyo-chan…" Shigure muttered, also rubbing his eyes from being sleep deprived. Wondering in Kyo's direction, and slipping his arms around the teens middle. He propped his head on Kyo's shoulder. "Why are you glaring at the phone?"

"No reason."

Shigure yawned, "Don't lie to me, Kyo-chan. Who was on the phone so early in the morning?" When Kyo said nothing, Shigure rubbed his eye and said, "aw, come on, Kyo-chan, tell me."

"Ay-bloody-ame was."

"Eh? Aya?" Being as sleep deprived as Shigure was, it took a moment for the reason to slip into his head. However, when it did, Shigure grinned. "Aw! Kyo-chan is jealous! That's so cute!"

"I am not!" Kyo screamed, but put up with Shigure nuzzling his cheek.

* * *

So, in the end, Shigure had had to call Ayame back. 

"_Gure!"_

"Aya."

"_You're not cheating on me while I'm not there, are you Gure?"_

"Oh no, why would I dare, my dear _sexy_-" he watched Kyo bristle in the background "- Aya?"

"_Gure, lets go on a date today!"_

"A _date_ you say, Aya?"

_"Yeah! I can come to your place and…"_

Kyo stopped listening. He turned on his heel, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Kyaaaah, I never get sick of seeing Kyo in his uniform!" Shigure sang, slumping himself over Kyo who was attempting to put his books safely in his bag, after deciding what he needed for that day. 

"Shut it."

"Eh? Kyo-chan, is that a _severe case of jealousy_ I seem to hear?"

"No."

"It is! Kyo-chan, to think you get jealous if I spend time with other men. That's so cute! Aya seems to press your buttons most of all."

"I don't have any buttons."

"Eh? What're you talking about I pushed them last ni-" Kyo promptly shoved his hand over Shigure's mouth to shut him up.

"Speaking of which," Shigure sung, removing Kyo's hand, "Aya's coming over while you're at school."

Kyo paused, before laying down the book he had in his hand back on the table. "I'm taking a sick day."

"Aw! Kyo-chan really is cute when he's all jealous and broody like! But, as your future husband-"

"WHO THE HELL SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FUTURE ANYTHING!"

"Sssh, Kyo-chan, I'm trying to speak. As I was saying, as your future husband, I demand you get a good education. And, don't worry, I won't do anything _too_ bad with Aya while you're gone…"

Of course, that left Kyo distracted all day.

* * *

"Eh? What's up with orange top?" Uotani asked absentmindedly, rocking back and forth on her desk chair. Kyo had been distracted all day, although Yuki and Tohru knew why. 

"Ano, Kyo-kun…" Tohru said, attempting to approach a seemingly unapproachable Kyo, "I-I don't think that S-Shigure-san would betray your trust like that…"

Kyo blinked, and looked in her direction, "Eh, you're probably right."

Tohru sighed in relief, but Kyo continued to talk; "BESIDES! When I get home I'm checking his body for ANY hints of Ayame…"

"…"

Yuki paused, looking over to a severely disturbed Tohru, and a very angry Kyo. It appeared that Kyo didn't take Shigure sitting alone with other people – mostly Ayame, everybody knew what they apparently did together -and was easily jealous. He also didn't seem to take it well. _Interesting…_

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry for the bad personalities... I stuffed them up so bad. I'll fix them next chapter, I promise! (That's what I get for writing at 1 am ..;; )


	11. Part Eleven: Villain

**Disclaimer: I only own Koda.**

Sorry, but it's a short chapter again this time... and Aya seems a bit OOC, but that's probably because he's not allowed to flirt with Shigure anymore, and the fact that Yuki's not around. In any case, I've been dabbling with how to end it (and mind you, that'll be a _long_ time away), and all I could come up with was cliche ending... it was irritating. Finally, I came up with a sort of original one. I'm not telling you the plot, but I added one of those 'Lost Zodiac' Character things in there. Watch out for him! (He's named after my adorable puppy n.n!)

**

* * *

**

**Part Eleven: Villain**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello Yuki!" Ayame called, flinging his arms around his younger brother, who tensed and pushed him away. Yuki didn't like being assaulted the moment he came home from school.

Of course, Kyo had whizzed past Yuki, ignored Shigure's "Heeeeello, Kyo-chan!" and sat directly next to the dog, glaring daggers into Ayame's back.

"Protective aren't we?" Shigure asked, attempting to put his arm around Kyo's shoulder. Kyo elbowed him in the stomach, expecting the attack.

"Ow… Kyo-chan…"

"Eh! Kyonkichi, you should be glad to see me." Aya said, after getting the initial shock of seeing Kyo actually sitting beside Shigure. Aya sat back down where he had been sitting in the first place. "Well now, Gure-san, you've used your seductive ways to seduce Kyonkichi then? You dog you."

Of course, Aya said this as a complete joke. Why in the hell would Kyo find any interest in Shigure? Of course, his brain first registered the age difference between the pair. So, he was utterly and completely surprised when Shigure said;

"Ah! Aya! That makes it a lot easier then, doesn't it? You guessed right!"

Ayame was shocked. Not the normal kind of shock, but the silent kind of shock. He lifted his hand, and pointed towards Kyo – who, by the way, was sending waves of murder in his direction – and to Shigure several times.

"You… two… are…?"

"Yep!" Shigure said happily, "Right Kyo-chan?"

Kyo said nothing, but the silence said it all to Ayame. He swallowed his shock, and breathed out. He should be happy for Shigure. He _would_ be happy for Shigure.

"So, Gure…"

"Yes, Aya?"

"How _is_ he?"

Shigure paused for a moment, side glancing to Kyo who looked completely and utterly confused.

"How _is_ he, Aya?" Shigure grinned, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on the back of his hand, "I haven't gone _that_ far yet."

"Eh! Not yet? Gure, this is a surprise!"

"Kyo's still young after all."

"What are you talking about, Gure, he's 18!"

When Kyo finally realised what they were talking about, he used the side of his hand to unlevel Shigure's arm, his chin crashing on the table. "Ow… Kyo-chan…"

Kyo then left – not that Shigure and Ayame stopped talking about him.

* * *

Kyo sighed with relief when he observed Shigure bidding Aya farewell at the door. He lent against the wall, his eyes following Shigure as he moved back from the door and towards him. Shigure paused once he was level with Kyo. "Aw, why is Kyo-chan so down?" 

"…"

"Kyo-chan, I'm wounded. You seem to believe that I did _things_ with Aya!"

"…"

Shigure sighed, "Want to do a thing that only _you and I _can do then?"

"No I don't!" Kyo spluttered, glaring in Shigure's direction. Shigure simply grinned.

"You should have some more faith in me, Kyo-chan."

Not surprisingly, Kyo didn't check Shigure for signs of Ayame, considering Shigure was in his 'seduce Kyo-chan' mood.

"Achoo!" Kyo grabbed his 20th tissue from the tissue box, blowing his nose for the 20th time. That'd teach him to sleep in his room with the air-con on high – he'd caught a cold. Kyo wasn't sure why everybody made such a big deal about colds – he felt fine other than a clogged head. He grabbed another book from his bed, and shoved it into his bag, mentally reminding himself to get a locker when he got to school.

"Is my Kyo-chan getting ready to receive his Education?" Shigure called, opening Kyo's door – which surprisingly wasn't locked. Kyo cursed. He'd gotten lazy with his door locking lately.

"Can't you _knock_?" Kyo screamed, pegging his only pillow at the novelist, who surprisingly caught it.

"Aw… this pillow smells like Kyo-chan!"

"Get outt'a here you sicko! I could have been getting dressed or something!"

"Ooooo, I'd like to see that!" Shigure grinned, "Can I?"

"NO YOU BLOODY WELL CAN'T! AND GIVE ME BACK MY PILLOW!"

* * *

"What does it feel like to see the sun again, Koda?" Akito asked sickly to the shallow colouredskinned man kneeling in front of him. 

"It… feels good." Koda's voice was raspy, almost as if he hadn't used it quite a long time, which was true. He had long brown hair, which looked like it hadn't been brushed in years that sat around his shoulders, and brown eyes that appeared blank.

"I have a proposition for you." Akito said, standing in front Koda, whose aura seemed to draw back away from the head. Akito smirked. "How would you like to stay out of that cage, _and_ get back at _him_?"

Koda's eyes widened, although he didn't look up at Akito. Akito was offering _him_ freedom? A small smile carved his jaw line. "What… do I have to do?"


	12. Part Twelve: Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.**

Wow... I'm supposed to be away... but I'm still updating. I must have a second pair type of person... or not. One thing is for sure though, there will be no updates for a week (at least) starting on Thursday. Wow... we're up to Part Twelve... I kept saying I'd stop at Part Twelve, but now it looks like this might make more... (okay, so it might make more). And I have the storyline completely figured out! -Is proud-

Anyways, seeing as I've reached 27-or-so reviews, I figured I'd reply some of your reviews.

**First off, thank you to everybody who's reviewed more than once, and to everybody who is following this story! I also feel flattered to hear that those of you who didn't think of Shigure and Kyo as a pairing now like it after reading this (if that makes sense o.O).**

**Kyoluver4ever:** I'm not wrong and perverted, I'm different n.n! In any case, even if I had known Kyo was your favourite character, I would have used Kyo anyway. Putting Yuki in there (even though, you're right, Yuki is a gay in denial - sorry Yuki fans... and Chan xDD), it would have been different. Imagine this;

Shigure: Yukiiiiiiii! Come huggle with me!  
Yuki: ... ... ...  
Shigure: Aw... don't look at me like that...

Instead of this;

Shigure: Kyooooo-chan, come huggle with me!  
Kyo: NO FREAKING WAY YOU SICK PERVERTED WEIRDO!  
Shigure: Aw... come on, you know you like it...  
Kyo: GET OFF ME!

See? It just... sucks oO; Hence why I use Kyo and not Yuki. Besides, besides the age difference, they make a cute couple.

**Deema:** I know... but I can explain myself! This was only supposed to be a Three Part Series, that I wrote as a challenge fiction for a friend. I read it again, got over the age difference (believe me, I was squimish writing the first three chapters), discovered that the pairing was actually really cute, and continued it. Unfortunately, to make it a happy ending when I thought I was going to finish it, they had to get together... so yes... they got together to fast. I won't make the mistake next Shigure x Kyo story I write!

**FranWi**: I interpretted that like you wanted to see? oO; I _will_ write those... scenes when I feel a bit more comfortable with it. (Can you imagine if my parents found out? God!). I'm bad enough with straight pairing romance as it is o.o;. In any case, you will see... when Kyo calms down a bit. (Kyo's glaring at me o.o;; )

**Inuyashapup/Flyingdaggers/Rock-chick131/Imaginary-Dream:** Thanks for your support, and for boosting my reviews! (Thanks to you, Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix is the second most reviewed Shigure x Kyo fanfiction (yes, I'm bored enough to check). I'm half way to the top!)

So, thanks a bunch everybody, and enjoy Part Twelve... have ya worked out what Zodiac Animal Koda is yet? (... Yeah... it's pretty obvious...)

P.S. Remember to Review n.n!

* * *

**Part Twelve: Wolf**

Shigure yawned, propping his chin on his hand, twisting his pen between his fingers, his eyes glancing down at his manuscript. He was half way through, and had plenty of time, but surprisingly enough he actually _enjoyed_ writing it – when Mit-chan wasn't around. Terrorising that girl was just too good to pass off. Almost like it was too good to pass off trying to get Kyo.

He yawned, ignoring Mit-chan's motions to start writing. He just… didn't feel like it. It was a magical word called; 'Writer's Block' that he was experiencing, and heck Mit-chan didn't seem to appreciate it. "WRITE!"

"Now, now, a master piece can't be rushed, Mit-chan!"

"I don't care about a master piece, Shigure, just WRITE!"

"… Man, you're almost as bad as he is." Shigure yawned.

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

Shigure paused, his eyes focusing momentarily on the paper, before he shuddered.

Mit-chan blinked, "You know the saying, Shigure. The chill up your spine means somebody's just walked over your grave. And I will be walking over your grave in a minute_ if you don't start writing!"_

"Ah, alright, alright." Shigure said, waving his arm in front of his face, before focusing back on the paper again, although his mind was elsewhere. _Man… this is almost like a warning…

* * *

_

"Kyo," Yuki asked, grabbing his drink from the vending machine, "Don't you find it kind of strange that Akito hasn't tried anything yet?"

Kyo blinked, opening his can, "Why in the hell do you care, Rat Boy?"

Yuki paused, "Well… It's because…"

"Just forget it." Kyo stated, scratching the back of his head. "And of course I find it strange, but I'm going to take advantage of the time that Akito's not butting in."

"…" Yuki arched his eyebrows.

"You didn't hear me say that."

* * *

"It's a pity that Kyo-kun and Yuki couldn't walk home with me today…" Tohru muttered, looking around her. She'd gone past the point that Haru and Momiji left for the main house, and she was now walking alone. Normally, Kyo and Yuki would walk with them, but both had things to do, and man had there been a heated argument,which was almost followed by a fist fight until Uo had hit Kyo over the head with her fist. Tohru giggled when she thought about it. "Oh well, both of them had important things to do. It might be good to walk home once in a while." She was so into her own mumbling, that she didn't notice a man step out from behind a corner. 

"Um… Miss?"

Tohru blinked, turning around. She hadn't expected somebody walking around this area, and this man looked pretty young, and he was handsome, apart fromthe shallow colour of hisskin. He had brown hair that was tied back, other than his fringe that fell just above his equally brown eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Um… Sohma Shigure wouldn't happen to live around here, would he?" He scratched the back of his head and looked slightly embarrassed, "I got basic directions, but then I kind of got lost."

"Do you know Shigure-san, uh…"

"Oh! I'm so rude! I didn't introduce myself." The man smiled sheepishly, "I'm Koda, Sohma Koda."

"Ah! It's a pleasure to meet you, Koda-san. My name's Honda Tohru. I'm heading there now, would you like to come with me…?"

Koda scratched the back of his head, "Actually, I haven't seen him in such a long time… It's been 7 or 8 years now… I don't know if I could face him."

"Oh well… um… Koda-san, you can come over anytime you're ready." Tohru smiled, bowing in Koda's direction, "But now, I really must be going. It was nice meeting you!"

"It was nice meeting you too and thank you!" Koda said, smiling and waving as the girl turned around and continued on her way. Of course, after that, a sick look came onto his face.

"I will get my freedom…"

-Flashback-

"You see, there are two particular people in this family who… would you say… irritate me?" Akito said, walking back and forth, looking frequently back and forth at Koda, who was sitting quietly. "The cat and the dog are having an… intimate relationship. Doesn't that make your blood boil?"

Koda's eyes widened for a second time. Shigure was having a relationship with the… cat? That was odd. Heck, just hearing about the cat being accepted by somebody made his stomach twist. He… He was never accepted… the cat should be like him!

"So… you want me to… break them up?"

"Correct." Akito said, a sick smile appearing on his face, "I want to hurt Shigure so badly that he'll _never_ think of going against me again. Ever."

Koda paused, his eyes focusing on the ground. Akito had let him out simply to be a pawn. After being locked up for eight years, Koda was completely ill socialised. The only person he saw was the person who came to hand him a snapped together dinner that really wasn't healthy. He didn't even get much sunlight. The cage was an unpleasant place to be, to say the least. And now, Koda would do _anything_ to make sure he didn't go back in there – even if it hurt others.

"How do I get to them?" Koda asked his eyes still downtrodden.

"Find the hussy first, and befriend her. Her name's Honda Tohru, and she's the only outsider to know about our curse… but she won't know for too much longer."

_So there is somebody who knows… _Koda pondered, his hands becoming fists, _needless to say I'm jealous…_

"She's too nice for her own good." Akito continued, "so it should be easy to befriend her. After you do that, here's what you do…"

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Ah! The little house flower is back, is she?" Shigure sang, poking his head around the corner of his study, "Is Kyo-chan with you?" 

"Oh, no, he's not, Shigure-san," Tohru said, "but, I met a nice man who wanted to meet you."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Shigure asked, stretching as he followed Tohrutoward the kitchen.

"He said his name was Sohma Koda-san. Shigure-san…?"

Shigure stopped in mid step just in front of the kitchen, his hand ready to brush the drapes away from his head. _So… Akito sent the wolf after me, did he?

* * *

**Omake!** _

_"Ah! The little house flower is back, is she?" Shigure sang, poking his head around the corner of his study, "Is Kyo-chan with you?"_

_"Oh, no, he's not, Shigure-san," Tohru said, "but, I met_ somebody who had diarrhoea in his hands."

xDDDDDD! My friend wrote that when I went for a bath and left the story on Word on the screen... it was so funny I thought I'd post it anyway.


	13. Part Thirteen: Rain

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

Hello again! I'm back with Part Thirteen... whoot!Have you worked out what animal Koda is yet? (Although it's pretty obvious o.o). There is a certain reason why I made him the animal I did - and don't worry, I didn't copy off anybody - whoot! - but, you'll have to wait and see exactly _why_ he is that animal and exactly _what_ he and Akito are planning. Anyways, read and review n.n!

* * *

**Part Thirteen: Rain**

"I'm home!" Kyo called, shutting the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and stepped onto the landing. It was pretty late, boarding on 8pm – much later than he'd assumed that he'd get home, but after having a run in with several different people from school – including Uotani, a run in with the police because he simply looked 'suspicious', and he'd surprisingly gotten lost. What surprised him though was that the moment he'd stepped into the house, all the anger had left him. Now all he wanted to do was have a hot bath and go to bed. Of course, this would be a pretty boring story if we just _let_ him do that.

Okay… so we let him have the shower.

Kyo yawned, wrapping the towel around his waist. He stretched, grabbing a second (which happened to be Shigure's), and ignoring the dogs smell, dried his head with it, before realising that the spare change of clothes that he always kept in the bathroom were gone. One thought hit him; _Shigure…_

So, it was up to him to sneak across and down the hall, and get into his room _without_ the dog noticing. As easy as it sounded, it was actually a very complicated art, considering the dog actually had a dog's nose, and could sniff out all his emotions _as well_ as his scent. So, propping the door open he slipped out, (keeping his fist tightly wrapped around the joining bit of the towel so that Shigure couldn't yank it off from behind), and edged down the hallway, aiming at his door.

Unfortunately… several pieces of wood boarded it up. Kyo was fuming, his eyes narrowing on the nails that had been so carefully bolted into place. That room, had _all_ his clothes, _everything!_ Of course, knowing Kyo when he was angry, he did the stupidest things in the world.

"Shi. Gu. Re.!" Kyo yanked open the room to Shigure's room. Shigure, of which, had been sitting up in bed reading the published version of one of his latest creations. Needless to say, an amused grin appeared on his face when he saw Kyo in the _predicament_, if you would call it, that he was in. "WHY DID YOU BOARD UP MY DOOR!... AND WHAT'S THAT LOOK… For… Crap." Kyo look down at himself, a pink tinge immediately finding its way to his cheeks.

Shigure couldn't tell if Kyo's blush was from the fact he was pissed off with the fact that Shigure had formulated the ultimate plan to get _his_ Kyo, or he was embarrassed to be seen in a towel. A sly look came onto Shigure's face. His plan had obviously worked. First, he'd gone and pinched Kyo's clothes from the bathroom, shoved them back in his room, and then gone to get a few planks of wood, and boarded up Kyo's room. All the time, he'd known this would send Kyo into a blinding rage, and that was just phase one. Phase two involved him, Kyo and a bed – although he knew he wouldn't get that far.

So, ridding himself of the covers, a (dressed – thank you very much) Shigure quietly walked towards his kitten.

"You… little… you stupid mutt!" Kyo spluttered, glaring at Shigure, who surprisingly seemed to have a change of heart and simply walked past him and closed the door that Kyo had left open.

Apparently not, considering Kyo felt two strong arms embrace him from behind just a few seconds after he'd heard the click of the door, and blushed deeper.

"Neh… Kyo… didn't anybody teach you how to dry yourself properly?"

Kyo instinctively grabbed Shigure's hands – in first an attempt to get them away, but decided against it… which was surprising.

"You were planning this the entire time, weren't you, stupid dog?" Kyo asked softly, glaring at the window.

"Bingo!" Shigure grinned, "and this plan was entirely worth every minute I wasted."

"… You… really…" Kyo was about to say something, before; "GET OFF ME!"

Shigure sighed, but released Kyo reluctently, and he delved into Shigure's draws.

"Uh… Kyo… there aren't any toys of _that_ variety in there…"

"AS IF I'D WANT THOSE!" Kyo screamed, turned around, pegging one of Shigure's items of clothing at him, he didn't register which one, but Shigure simply dropped it.

"Then… exactly, what're you looking for?"

"I'm borrowing some of your clothes." Kyo said simply, grabbing out some of Shigure's ever rare sweat pants and shirt, before standing up and heading for the door. Not surprisingly, Shigure didn't let him pass.

"Let's do something… fun…"

"No. Way. In. Hell." Kyo glared, slipping past a disappointed Shigure in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

The next day it rained, rained, and rained some more, the sky was stuffed with grey clouds, each colour a different variation of the grey overlapped the basic colour, and there was no blue visible… other than Kyo's blanket, which Shigure was staring at.

Kyo and Shigure had surprisingly slept in the same room, considering there were no hardware stores open at that hour where Kyo could buy a hammer – Shigure had lost the one he'd used to nail the planks of wood to Kyo's door. So, still dressed in Shigure's clothes, Kyo had put a futon on Shigure's floor, although half way through the night, for some reason he had crept into Shigure's bed.

Shigure hadn't even thought to ask why, until he noticed the fact that the rain was pounding against the window. So, he'd moved over towards the door more, and once Kyo had gotten comfortable, he'd rolled over and put his hand around Kyo's middle, getting as close to the cat as he could to take the cat's warmth. They'd both then gone straight to sleep.

So now, sitting up against his pillows, Shigure looked down at Kyo, who was surprisingly still asleep. He looked so peaceful, and it almost seemed a shame to wake his cat up, but Kyo was already late for school as it was. So Shigure softly put his hand on Kyo's shoulder, shaking it. Kyo groaned, and attempted to roll over to avoid Shigure, but fell of the bed. "Ow…"

"Eh? Kyo-chan, you fell off. You should have told me in advance that you wanted to sleep in the same bed as me, I would have invested in a double bed!"

Kyo glowered. It took a moment for him to realise exactly what he was talking about, before he finally remembered.

-Flashback-

Kyo had woken up from the sound of the rain – a sound that most people would enjoy. Then, his body had started to ache, and he suddenly became very cold. So, he'd sat up, taking as much of his blanket with him as he could, and looked around the rather dark room, before eying the dog's bed. It looked… warm.

So, still half asleep, he'd stood up (wincing as he did so), walked over to the dogs bed, and prodding his shoulder. Shigure grunted, rolling onto his side. Kyo wasn't even sure if the dog was awake or not, but he had made the room for Kyo anyway (even if it was a small amount of room). So, Kyo had slipped under Shigure's sheet, wriggled for a bit to get comfortable, and then stopped when Shigure's arm draped over his middle, holding him in place. Despite the fact that Kyo felt he was giving into something, his eyes slowly closed, and only a few minutes later he fell asleep.

-End Flashback-

"It's not happening again!" Kyo managed to wheeze, before standing up, regaining his balance.

"Kyo-chan, rain really harms you, doesn't it?" Shigure asked, tilting his head as he watched Kyo amble to the door like it was some sort of physical test. Kyo turned around and glared in response, and exited. Shigure followed almost directly after him.

"Man… why wasn't I awake enough to take advantage of the situation?" Shigure asked himself, sighing as he made his way down the stairs, "Shigure you're such a stupid dog. Eh… why is Kyo-chan standing in the doorway?"

Kyo _was_ standing in the doorway to the lounge room, and it didn't look like he was moving. Of course, being curious and seeing Kyo so out of it, he couldn't resist. He slipped his arms under the cats, and asked, "Kyo-chan, why're you standing in the door… way…" and then his eyes fell on the man who was currently buttering some toast at the table.

Koda paused in mid-spread, looking up to see who had just entered the doorway. Shigure of which seemed to be completely surprised to see him. A small smirk made its way to his face and he said; "Good-morning, Shigure."


	14. Part Fourteen: Note

**Disclaimer: If I owned Furuba, Kyo and Shigure would have monkey babies by now.**

I'm back from my trip! I'll bet you all missed my updates, no? And I left you on a bit if a cliff hanger in the last chapter... sorry about that xD. I tried to manage my time so I had time to write this chapter before I left on the Thursday, but I kept forgetting to pack things so I didn't get a chance, but I've written it now! Yay! Still, my trip was a heck of a lot of fun! We went swimming, then shopping, then anime shopping, then shopping again so it was fun! (Apart from the clothes shopping, and shoe shopping, but I don't dwell on that.)

Anyways, you requested some fluff scenes... I'm really only good at humour, but I think this has a little bit of fluff. I'm not willing to give the entire storyline away yet... but I have it all sorted out! (well, up until near the end anyways. I'm half considering a non-happy ending, but I think I'd get half a dozen flames if I did that xDD). It'll be sad to end it too... Shigure and Kyo are so cute together... oh well, it's bound to happen, and now that Koda's in the picture, they won't get as much privacy. Who votes for a scene where Koda walks in? I do! -Bounces-

Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review n.n!

**

* * *

**

**Part Fourteen: Note**

"What are you…" Shigure gasped, letting go of Kyo and ambling forwards, his finger shaking as he pointed towards the slightly younger man. "Doing here…?"

Koda grinned. That look was priceless. The look of astonishment that Koda was sitting there, at his table! The next look would be even better, he opened his mouth to speak, but Tohru interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Shigure-san!" She cried, getting up from her place at the table, and dashing in front of the novelist, "He was out in the rain, and I felt so sorry for him!"

Shigure fake smiled, putting his hand on Tohru's shoulder, "Oh, don't worry about it. The princess must look after the _common criminals_ after all."

"Common… eh?" Tohru blinked, looking completely bewildered. She didn't even notice the fact that Shigure was now staring daggers into Koda, who had turned back to buttering his toast.

"Subtle, aren't we, mutt?" He said offhandedly, now putting the lid back on the butter, and reaching for the jam, "And before you mention jail, Shigure, I'm here for a specific reason."

"Specific reason…?" Shigure asked, tilting his head, pondering and then pointing an accusing finger at Koda. "You're here to put moves on my Kyo-chan!"

A long silence followed – even Kyo was too surprised to say anything. Koda slowly turned his head to face the dog, giving him an are-you-really-that-stupid look. "Why don't I just dance with the invisible pixie people while I'm at it?"

"That was only one time!" Shigure retaliated.

As thus, the argument continued, leaving the three younger house hold members completely bewildered. It would appear that Shigure and this Koda person had a history, and they were acting rather like… Yuki and Kyo?

Kyo blinked, squeezing past Shigure, he sat at the only available place at the four seater table, watching the argument rather blankly until Tohru asked; "Kyo-kun, do you want any toast?"

"So, is there a specific reason you came?" Shigure asked. Both he and Koda had stopped arguing – only after Tohru dropped hot tea on Shigure's back by mistake, considering he was blocking the door way.

"There is actually, but you decided that we'd argue instead."

"God damn you... you little…" Shigure started but sighed, breathing deeply in and out, before continuing, "Well, what is it?"

"This." Koda answered, holding out a folded piece of paper to him.

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki had since left to get dressed and ready for school, leaving Koda and Shigure alone in the dining area, Koda still munching on toast. As such, the tension in the room was unmatched, and Koda seemed to have an annoying smirk on his face, that just infuriated Shigure more.

Shigure took the piece of paper, unfolded it, and scanned it with wide eyes. He read it again, and again, and again, before standing up from where he was sitting at the table, squeezed the paper in his left hand, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as hard as he could on his way out.

_Well now, _Koda thought, taking some crusts off his last piece of toast, _this will be interesting.

* * *

_

Kyo had been half way through putting his shirt on when he'd heard Shigure's stomping, and then the room to Shigure's door slam. That was followed by a smash of something else, then silence. Mildly concerned – okay, more than that, but Kyo wasn't going to admit that – Kyo grabbed his school jacket, and doing two things at once, he put it on and headed to Shigure's room.

He opened the door to the room, stepped in, and shut it behind him, concentrated on fixing his cuff for a moment, saying absentmindedly while looking up at Shigure; "What's wrong with you, you... damn..."

Kyo stopped in mid speech. Shigure was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, his eyes seeming to glare directly at a small piece of note paper that was in the middle of the a shattered glass. He either hadn't noticed Kyo, or he'd ignored his presence.

"Shigure...?" Kyo asked, stepping around the broken glass carefully, and sitting beside him, observing him for a moment, unsure of what to do. His brain was screaming out half a dozen things that he _could_ do to attempt to snap Shigure out of it. Sighing, and vaguely wondering why he was nervous about what he was about to do, and slipped his arms sideways around Shigure.

Shigure jumped when he felt the clumsy grip of Kyo close in around him. Kyo was actually... hugging him? This was one of the first times that this had happened!

Still, he hadn't even noticed when Kyo had entered, being so into his own thoughts, and trying to telepathically move the note as far away from him as possible. Somewhere within his 'trance', Kyo had seen him, looking... what had he looked like? Obviously not happy, because as he looked sideways at Kyo, he did look rather concerned.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Shigure pondered silently, for a moment, before a small smile found its way to his lips. He turned around – completely surprising Kyo, who found his hands move into a far more uncomfortable position – and hugged Kyo around the middle, tackling him onto the bed, positioning himself almost on top of the teen.

Kyo didn't know _what_ to think. Shigure had just been so depressed a moment ago, and now, he was smiling down at Kyo? It just didn't seem right. Kyo wasn't even sure that Shigure could change his moods so quickly, but if he was just bunging it on, he was doing a rather good job of it.

"I caught you!" Shigure sung, faking a happy voice, "Kyo-chan's now mine for the taking!"

Kyo was still looking concerned. Shigure sighed – he'd have to fix that.

Kyo opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, a still smiling Shigure pressed his own lips against Kyo's open mouth, leaving the cat completely speechless.

The kiss lasted for longer than most of the pairs ever did – probably because Kyo didn't try and shove Shigure off like he normally did. Still, when Shigure did draw back, he got off the bed, and smiling held out his hand to Kyo to help him up as well, all the while thinking; _Kyo-chan, you should never have to see me like that._

Kyo took Shigure's hand, wondering what had suddenly changed Shigure's mood. Still, as he followed Shigure out if of the room, he paused at the doorway momentarily, looking at the piece of note paper. _It can't have been that important..._

If Kyo had actually picked up the piece of paper, he would have been in for quite a surprise.

* * *

_The day beforehand;_

The main estate had been quiet, with the occasional bird chirping here and there. Surprisingly, Akito was not outside attempting to enjoy the day that was rather lovely. He was sitting sideways at a desk, a piece of note paper in front of him.

Akito smiled maliciously, picking up a pencil, he began to write;

_Shigure,_

_For being disobedient, I have put a wolf in your place – and he will keep a close eye on you and that... _monster_. Therefore, I have ordered him to take up residence in your house, and I trust you will take good care of him. I expect to hear good reports._

_- Akito._

_P.S. I'll make you _want_ to forget Shigure... you _will_ want to come back to me... nobody can escape me!_

Still smiling, Akito folded the piece of note paper in half, and set it aside for Koda to take with him later that afternoon.


	15. Part Fifteen: Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.**

Oh, my, god, do you know what happened? I lost _all_ my story's from my computer - and they weren't even in the recycle bin! I was so mad! So, I spent the time I should have been writing this trying to find the files, and when that didn't work, I was copying and pasting directly from Fanfiction. Gah! But, in any case, I lost all the data sheets (I keep a sheet with the story-line, summary etc for all my story's), including the one on this one. Luckily, it's all stored up here! -Indicates to brain- Yes, I have one, thank you very much xD

Anyways, I've decided that I should let more out about Koda, because I realised that since this chapter, he's just the 'shadey' character. But, that was hard... real hard. Because letting out a lot about Koda all at once would let out his relationship with Shigure, and I don't want that to happen for a while yet. (I want to add more scenes with Kyo and Shigure first xD). So, I added some cute - well, I think they're cute - memories between the pair. Can you guess their relationship? Also, have ya guessed the significance of Koda's Zodiac sign (what it is, should be pretty obvious by now), to Shigure's? Believe me, I'll keep you in suspence for a while, but I'll let out little secrets... whoot!

Not so much comedy in this one, sorry, please forgive me. (I like pie n.n!)

Anyways, please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**

* * *

**

**Part Fifteen: Memories**

"_Shigure-nii-chan! Shigure-nii-chan, wait for me!" The boy called, picking himself off the dirt ground that he had fallen on. Shigure, the other boy, who was much further ahead stopped and turned back to look at him._

"_Koda-chan, did you fall over again?" Shigure blinked, brushing his black hair away from his face. Grinning, he ran back in the direction of smaller boy, putting a protective hand around his shoulder. "Neh, you're not supposed to be so clumsy, you know?"_

"_I can't help it!" Koda whined, but Shigure simply grinned back._

"_Race you to that tree!" Shigure said, grinning. He released his hold on Koda, and began the mad dash for the tree that they normally played at. "Go!"_

"_No fair, Shigure-nii-chan! You got a head start!" Koda cried, but joined in the race regardless._

_The two boys were running through the forest that once surrounded the Sohma estate, and they had been doing so all morning. Who wouldn't? There were tree's everywhere – climbable trees, and the sun was out, dappling the ground along with the shadows of the tree. Dirt rocks dappled the dirt ground, seemingly only there to trip the ever-careless Koda._

"_I win!" Shigure sang, planting his hand on the trunk of the tree._

"_But you cheated!" Koda muttered. He wasn't far behind, so he reached the tree only moments after Shigure did. Shigure chose to ignore the comment._

_The tree was huge, and quite possibly the oldest one in the entire estate. They both weren't sure what kind of tree it was, but it had a giant trunk, with thick branches that reached out at all different angles. The leafs were green and brown in colour, symbolising the beginning of Autumn._

_Shigure ambled up the trunk first, sitting on the branch lowest to the ground, he extended his hand to Koda. "Here, Koda-chan, I'll help you up."_

_Koda grinned, and took the hand._

Koda awoke with a start, sitting up quickly, he rubbed his head. What had he been thinking? What had he been _dreaming_? The memory had taken Koda completely by surprise – the first memory based dream he'd had since he arrived at Shigure's. How many years ago had that happened? He didn't remember that day in particular, but he remembered the tree, and all the time they'd spent there.

"Shigure... nii... chan... eh?" He muttered, holding the hand that had taken Shigure's in the dream up to his face, calling Shigure that now was _completely_ out of the question. He hadn't even called him that by accident, and it had been three days of sitting around the house with nobody but Shigure for company.

But, now, staring at his hand – it felt so dirty! He was sure he could see it covered in filth, horrid filth!

He ripped the covers off of his bed, stormed across the hall directly into the bathroom, turned on the tap, and began scrubbing it as hard as he could. "Remove the filth... remove the filth..."

* * *

"Ah, Koda, have you seen... Kyo..." Shigure blinked, coming face to face with Koda's open door.

Koda had taken Kyo's room on his arrival – with a lot of protesting from the cat, but Shigure had settled that by buying a double bed the day after Koda arrived, and cried when Kyo said he wouldn't sleep in it with him. To shut him up, Kyo had, and had paid the consequences.

"You're not here." Shigure pointed out the obvious to the air, before taking in the sound of the running tap, and turning around. Faced with Koda, who was scrubbing his already raw hand with a strange look on his face, Shigure sighed – Koda had issues. Deciding not to interfere, Shigure moved back downstairs to his study, his mind – for the moment – put off his search for Kyo.

-FLASH BACK-

"Koda-chan?" A young Shigure asked, opening the door to the bathroom, finding the younger boy running his hand under the cold water, tears running freely down his face. "What's the matter?"

Koda didn't answer for a moment, and Shigure took that time to move closer, staring blankly at the red cut, that was no longer bleeding, on Koda's palm. "Wow... how did you do that?"

"I was trying to make a sandwich," Koda explained, taking breaths out for sobs, "and I cut my hand with the knife."

_But how did you do that with a butter knife?_ Shigure felt like asking, but refrained. Instead, he launched into the cupboard beside the sink, pulling out bandages. "We should bandage it up, and then it'll be all better!"

Koda sniffed, but nodded.

Shigure grinned, now wrapping the bandage rather loosely around Koda's hand. "Maybe we should have gotten Hatori to do this." Shigure mused, but grinned. "He wants to be a doctor after all. I doubt he'll make a _good_ one, but..." Shigure's speech was stopped when Koda started giggling, and Shigure joined in.

-END FLASHBACK-

Shigure sighed, shutting his manuscript. He didn't feel like writing today. He hadn't felt like writing since Koda had arrived, for a number of reasons. One, there was Akito's warning, and for another, there was Koda's dark demeanour, one that he was sure he got while in the cage. Would Kyo turn out like that too, if he was caged?

Shigure shook his head clear from the thought. Koda had been pleasant enough with Tohru and Yuki while he'd been staying there, and while a tad of the dark behaviour had been directed at Kyo, most of it had been solely pointed in his direction.

_Koda's only this way because of what I did to him._ Shigure thought to himself, not that it lightened his mood. What had he been expecting from Koda? Had he been expecting him to be light, cheerful, and all around happy? Like he used to be?

But, then, why was some of his anger directed at Kyo as well? Was he jealous? Or did he simply hate Kyo like the rest of the family did?

_If he does, he's nothing more than a hypocrite._ Shigure twisted his pen between his fingers, turning to look out the door that connected with his study. _But, why would Koda be jealous? I don't understand..._

"Shigure."

Shigure blinked. He hadn't heard Koda walk into his study. Okay, technically he wasn't _in_ his study; he was standing at the door. "Yes?"

"Shigure, I'm going out." Was what Shigure should have heard, but at that moment, Koda's grown up body overlapped with the one that he remembered from his childhood, and he heard; "Shigure-nii-chan, I'm going out. Can you tell 'Kaa-san for me?"

"Kay." Shigure answered, turning to look back out through the door. And, that was when he began to feel guilty.

"Shigure?"

Shigure blinked, turning back around to face his doorway, half expecting to see Koda still standing there, but not expecting to see Kyo. Still, when he did, his demeanour lightened. "Kyo-chan!"

"I see you're working on your manuscript." Kyo commented, attempting to have a decent conversation with the mutt, that didn't involve Kyo getting strip searched like last time. So, watching the door airily, he wondered over to look at the place where Shigure's manuscript was supposed to be opened. "Why isn't it open?"

"I was taking a break." Shigure said innocently, before reaching up and grabbing Kyo's waist, pulling him down to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around the cat. Kyo glared for a moment, but wriggled into a more comfortable position, resting his head on Shigure's shoulder.

_I won't make the same mistake twice._ Shigure thought to himself, tightening his grip on Kyo ever-so-slightly.

* * *

Koda walked into the Sohma estate like there was no care in the world, seeing as his mind was elsewhere. Obviously, he hadn't given up most of his habits yet – why did he tell Shigure that he was going out? What if the mutt got suspicious? Glaring at his, now bandaged, hand, Koda grunted with annoyance.

Before he realised where he was, Koda had stormed directly to his old play tree. Cursing again, Koda turned around to leave, but was met with memories. To his side there were Shigure and himself drawing in the dirt; up in the tree there were several versions of Shigure and himself climbing to all different points, down the path that was once there, he saw them running and laughing... Koda gripped his head in his hands. "Go away... go away... go away..."

"Are you that troubled, Wolf?"

Koda stopped muttering to himself when he heard the sickly sweet voice, but he immediately knew its origin. But, what would he be doing out here? The head of the household hardly ever left his house... did he know that Koda would come there? Slowly, he removed his hands from his head, and looked up.

Akito smiled, pulling the cuff of his shirt further down his arm – if it was one thing he hated, it was for his wonderful skin to be exposed to direct sunlight, but seeing Koda so distressed was more than worth it. When Koda didn't reply, he moved to the next question.

"Have they been treating you well?"

Koda knew that Akito didn't care whether he was treated well or not – he just wanted a reason to lock the cat up as quickly as possible, and to get Shigure back. When Koda didn't reply again, Akito said; "I take if from your silence that they have."

A long silence followed, before Akito spoke again. "Is everything going well?"

"Yes, Akito-sama... everything is going according to plan."

Akito let out a cold, high-pitched thrill of a laugh. "Shigure will be sorry!" He said triumphantly, "That monster will be locked up, and the Sohma's will return to normal, to the way _I_ like it! Everything will be perfect! Nobody disobeys Akito Sohma!"


	16. Part Sixteen: Kagura

**Disclaimer: If I owned Furuba, Kagura would be eating worms o.o**

O-oh spaghetti-o's! Kagura's coming in... what will she do to Kyo? How will Shigure react? Oh well. I hate Kagura, so for all you Kagura fans, it's not going to be pretty - I haven't decided if she's going to have a part in Akito's plot yet, though... but now that I think about it... Hrm...

Anywho's, I wrote two chapters in one day. Why? Because I start school tomorrow - gah! Year 11, time to get serious... although I should be able to upload a few more times this week without to much interruptions. Yay! You know what's great? I get to show off Lappy tomorrow! Not that that has anything to do with the story... I like pie n.n!

Anywho, have fun reading, and please remember to review! (I'm in the number one spot for review's now (Shigure x Kyo pairing wise), yay! I want to thank my iron, my remote, and all my reviewers!)

* * *

**Part Sixteen: Kagura**

Koda reached for his second shoelace, trying to figure out how to do it for the third time that week. Considering he hadn't had to tie shoe laces in eight years, he had completely forgotten to do it. "Let's see... this goes there... and this goes over here... and oh my god, what have I done." Looking down at the mess that equalled the mess on his other shoe, Koda groaned. He'd have to borrow the scissors later, but for now, he'd just leave them as they were, and hope that he didn't have to take them off again before he came back.

"Um... excuse me..."

Koda blinked. He hadn't heard anybody open the door, but then again he had been so sure he knew how to tie shoe laces. Maybe he was just losing it all together. He forced a smile onto his face as he looked at the seemingly innocent brown haired girl. "Yes?"

"Is... Kyo... Is Kyo here?" The girl asked, gripping the door rather tightly, "Please tell me he's still here..."

"Uh-huh. Kyo's in the other room." Koda said absentmindedly, thumping his heel against the floor to make his shoes – that, by the way, were restricting blood flow to his toes because of the tightness of the laces – more comfortable.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you!" She then called; "Kyoooo! Kyooo, I'm here to see you my darling!" and began to skip into the house (after she'd taken her shoes off, of course.)

"Okay, that was weird." Koda muttered, but went to where he was going anyway.

* * *

"No! No! No!"

"Aw, come on, Kyo-chan..."

"No! Get that chopstick away from my face! I'm not a baby, I can feed myself!"

Kyo and Shigure were sitting at the dining room table, eating a meal – that Kyo had surprisingly cook, considering he was hungry and Tohru was out with Yuki doing god knows what. Shigure had only got some because he'd outlined all the things he'd do to Kyo if he didn't. And, although to Shigure all those things seemed rather appealing, Kyo didn't feel the same way, and had made double of everything – or rather, Shigure was trying to feed the meal to Kyo, who looked about ready to stab the mutt.

"Come on Kyo, open wide!"

"No!"

"Well, I might just have to force you to open your mouth then, won't I?" Shigure cooed, reaching his fingers towards Kyo to manually open it.

"Kyoooo! Kyooo, I'm here to see you my darling!"

Kyo grabbed Shigure's hand before it reached his mouth, and ignored the squirming of it as Shigure tried to break free from his grasp. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I just thought I heard death..."

"Don't be silly!" Shigure grinned, "You can't hear death!"

It was at that moment that Kagura ripped open the rice paper door to the dining room, announcing her presence with; "Kyooooo! I knew I'd find you here! Eh?" She blinked, pointing to Shigure's hand, which Kyo still had grasped. "Why are you holding hands...?"

"Kyo-chan," Shigure said, looking directly at Kyo who looked completely terrified, "you smell like death."

* * *

"KYO GET BACK HERE!" Kagura screamed, "I JUST WANT TO TALK!"

"YEAH RIGHT! I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT!" Kyo called back, picking up the pace. Kyo had been running from Kagura for just under two hours now, and the house had paid the price. Shigure was sure that he could see speed lines outlining the walls, and if he didn't want to keep a close eye on Kagura, he would have asked them to take it outside.

Eventually, Kyo ran out of steam, and scrambled behind Shigure.

"KYO!" Kagura screamed, almost breaking the door to the dining room when she opened it, a blazing fire – although that was simply Kyo's imagination – following behind her. Shigure, quite sick of Kyo and Kagura's game, simply picked up the – now cold – food that Kyo had made him, and began to eat.

"Come out from behind Shigure, Kyo!" Kagura whined, sitting on the other side of the table, pouting at Kyo who was still huddled behind Shigure. Shigure was completely ignoring them – or well, trying to anyway. It was _hard_ to ignore somebody who wanted Kyo almost as much as he did... so damn... hard... WHY WOULDN'T KAGURA SHUT UP? Shigure's eye twitched as Kagura repeated the same sentence again, and again, and again, and... gah! He couldn't take it anymore.

Grabbing the scruff of Kyo's shirt, he pulled the cat into a rough kiss, ignoring the strangled cry of anger and surprise from Kagura. Side glancing momentarily to look at the mortified look on Kagura's face, he deepened the kiss, until Kyo finally shoved him off, and afterwards, Shigure simply went back to eating – he was now eating Kyo's food.

Kagura was far to stunned to say anything; she just looked back and forth from Shigure to Kyo. Shigure decided to break the silence; "Hey, Kyo-chan, this stuff's really good."

"I HATE YOU!" Kagura suddenly screamed when what had happened sunk in, causing Kyo and Shigure to look in her direction, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Feeling completely betrayed and heart broken, Kagura stood up, kicked the table, and stormed out of the room.

"Who does she hate?" Shigure asked absentmindedly.

"That was a bit harsh!" Kyo glared, Shigure simply arched his eyebrows. When Kyo didn't back down, Shigure sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I went overboard."

"I hope you feel bad for what you've done!" Kyo shot, glaring.

"Not at all." Shigure answered, pulling unsuspecting Kyo into another kiss.

* * *

Koda blinked, watching a very upset Kagura slam the door behind her as she exited Shigure's house, not bothering to acknowledge Koda, who had entered just moments before she'd rounded the corner to the door. Forcing his shoes off, Koda stepped into the house, stretching. The time he'd been out had been, well, good. He hadn't done anything in particular, just walk around town and do... Koda-ish things. Things that he enjoyed as a child but Shigure didn't – things that made him hate Shigure more.

Stretching, he walked into the dining area... coming across something that he really didn't want to see. Ever. Although, Kyo and Shigure seemed to be having a lovely time, eating each others faces. Shuddering, Koda cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Kyo and Shigure broke apart, leaving Kyo looking rather shy, and Shigure simply grinned.

"If anybody needs me," Koda said, "I'll be in the shower. I suddenly feel very dirty."


	17. Part Seventeen: Affection

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I'm back with Part Seventeen, yay! Can you all let me know who is actually still reading this? oO; I have this feeling that since I've been away, some people have been all bored with not having updates, so they've stopped reading... but yeah... anyways, you'll get to see all about my master storyline soon, and Koda's going to come out of the closet! Yay! xDD My Homeroom teacher almost read this today, when I was showing a friend of mine in class - we freaked out and was closing everything o.o; It was rather funny.

Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review n.n

**

* * *

**

Part Seventeen: Affection

To wake up in the arms of another could be an extremely pleasant experience – Kyo had learnt this after Shigure brought the double bed. It had taken a great deal of persuasion – and by persuasion, that meant Shigure bawling his eyes out about how he spent the extra $700 (A/n: How much are Double Beds these days?) to buy the bed when it would have cost nothing to simply set up the futon on his floor again. Kyo, had of course, eventually caved in.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kyo twisted over to the side, attempting to bring the single sheet over his head to block out the sun – he didn't want to wake up. He was warm, comfortable... and lying on Shigure's chest. He squeaked, forcing himself not to scream, considering Shigure looked to be still sleeping.

Kyo didn't know how he'd gotten there; he remembered lying on his side of the bed while Shigure whined about continuing what they'd been doing – which Kyo would _never_ repeat to anybody. Of course, he'd thwacked Shigure, and then gone to sleep himself. Then again, nobody could be held accountable for what they did in their sleep, right? Snuggling with Shigure _while_ he was asleep didn't count as actual snuggling – therefore, he wouldn't really be giving into the dog. Right? Well, if Shigure wasn't awake, then he couldn't say anything.

Snuggling further into the dog's side, Kyo slipped Shigure's arm around his shoulders, and curled up as close as he could.

Still with his eyes closed, Shigure smiled. Getting his manuscript in late just this once would be worth it.

When Kyo woke up approximately two to three hours later, he found that he was alone. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes, and leant across the bed to look at Shigure's clock: 9.30 am, and blinking symbolising that it had run out of batteries. He registered the time, in his mind for a moment, before screeching; "CRAP! I'M LATE!"

Hearing Kyo's screeching voice from his office; Shigure looked up from his manuscript. He'd gone to sleep again for another two hours or so, and woken up to find Kyo where he'd snuggled himself in before, this time with his arm draped across Shigure, almost as if he was holding a teddy bear. Shigure had been very sorry to have to move Kyo – but luckily, all he had to do was move his arm, and Kyo groaned and rolled over, letting Shigure move – almost – freely.

In a mad rush, Kyo dashed down the stairs – still putting his shirt on, his jacket hanging loosely in his hand, grabbed his bag, shoved everything within a foot of it, and began to stick his arms in his jacket, all the while making his way to Shigure's study. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

Shigure blinked, looking up from his manuscript to see Kyo fuming in the doorway. "Do you really think I had the heart to do that? You were the one who decided to snuggle when you should have been getting ready for school."

Kyo's face went brick red – Shigure had been awake? Well this changed everything – and, well, he was right. Kyo _was_ supposed to be getting ready for school... "DAMN IT ALL!" He screamed, turning around and storming out to shove his shoes on.

"Kyo-chan, do you need a lift?" Shigure called.

"NOT FROM YOU!" Kyo shot back, dashing out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you slept in." Yuki said on the way home, "You are still a stupid cat, you know that?" 

"I couldn't help it!" Kyo lied.

"Why didn't Shigure wake you up?"

"You ask me!" Kyo glared.

Tohru, tense about them fighting, attempted to be of some assistance to Kyo. "Kyo-kun and Shigure-san were up until late last night, right?"

"Up late...?" Yuki questioned. Kyo went brick red and walked faster.

* * *

"Kyo-chan, you're home!" Shigure called, flinging himself at Kyo, and hugging the boy to his chest like he would a small child. "I missed you so much!" 

Almost strangling, Kyo's first reaction was to strangle Shigure himself, then to bitch about his horrid day. Not only had he been late for school, but he'd run into the door when he'd gotten to school – not once, but twice, gotten into a fight with Yuki, then had gone to the Nurses office with what they thought was a mild concussion. Luckily, it wasn't, but it had left him with one heck of a headache and then, after all that, he'd gotten picked on by his Literature teacher, Chemistry teacher, and lost a Japanese History assignment somewhere along the lines of that day. It was strange that now that he was being hugged by Shigure, none of that seemed to matter, so he hugged Shigure back.

Shigure blinked. Was Kyo hugging him back? That was... strange. Yes, strange. What was even cuter was the fact that Kyo did it almost hesitantly. "Kyo-chan, you're so cute!"

"Gah... I think I need some pain killers." Was Kyo's reply.

Yuki and Tohru made their way around the hugging pair, who seemed to have forgotten that they existed. They were rather cute together, or at least, Tohru thought so. Yuki was only half convinced – although Kyo and Shigure weren't directly related, they both shared the same last name... and there was the age difference... Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Yuki took Tohru's hand and lead her away to the kitchen.

* * *

Re-doing his Japanese History assignment, Kyo found that he couldn't concentrate. He had all the information in front of him, but his mind had gone to its own little space – he couldn't stop thinking about Shigure. Sure, that was nothing unusual, Shigure was almost always on his mind – he had to calculate when the next attack was going to be, and whether he should stay out of Shigure's reach for a while. But, tonight it was different, he didn't know why, but for the first time he found that he was admiring Shigure – he didn't know what he was admiring, but he suddenly felt grateful that Shigure was with him and not with anybody else. 

Wait... did he just say he felt grateful?

Side glancing to the bed, where Shigure was still reading his latest hard back published creation. He felt the weirdest sensation creep up to his throat, which made him avert his gaze back to his work. Why? He'd never felt this way around Shigure before. And why had he suddenly felt better when he'd seen – or rather, been glomped – by Shigure when they arrived home? In fact, he'd almost completely forgotten what had happened that day anyway. And, for the first time ever, Kyo felt like he needed to be close to Shigure, and like nothing but that mattered.

Stunned by his own thoughts, Kyo stared blankly at the blank piece of paper in front of him. Since when did Kyo think like that? It was so completely uncharacteristic! But, he was sure that he felt different about Shigure... not in a bad way, but he just felt... different. It was something he'd never felt before. Wait... was this... love? Did he actually _love_ Shigure?

Losing all concentration for his assignment, he shut his notepad and began arranging the papers neatly, hardly even concentrating on that, and getting them all in mixed order.

When did this happen? When did he actually _fall in love_ with Shigure? Why hadn't he noticed it beforehand? Feeling completely weird, Kyo looked over at Shigure again, and got off the chair.

Shigure looked up at Kyo when he felt the jolt of somebody getting on the mattress. Blinking, he watched as Kyo crawled over to his side of the bed, nudged his arm – which he lifted along with the book – and as Kyo settled his head on his shoulder. Positioning the book in one hand, and using the other to hold Kyo, Shigure went back to reading.

Kyo closed his eyes, draping his arm over Shigure. "Shigure?"

"Hrm?" Shigure asked, turning to the next page.

"... Nothing."

Shigure blinked. He was sure that Kyo was about to say something, but had obviously decided against it, and just made himself more comfortable. Kyo had been rather affectionate today, and although it was uncharacteristic, Shigure was rather glad.

* * *

Koda shut his note pad, looking out of the window into the night sky, before opening the draw of his desk and picked the book up, shoving it in the draw under a pile of what he presumed was Kyo's junk. "Soon." Koda muttered to himself, "I have to do it soon, and then I'll get out of this wretched place. 


	18. Part Eighteen: Koda

**Disclaimer: I only own Koda... yep...**

Uh-oh... dark chapter ahead... that I think is pretty bad, but hey, it's his fault! -Points at Koda- HIS! ... Getting past that, I have to admit that I changed Shigure's past because of his partner in the story. So, keep an open mind with it, kay? Not only that, my master plan will be put into action after this, and there will be hardly any humour... sorry. Remember, this was _supposed_ to be my attempt at a drama... but it will have a happy ending, although at the moment I can't say the same for Koda.

Anyways, oh-my-god... 50 reviews! Half way to one-hundred! THANK YOU EVERYBODY! I never thought that Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix would be so popular, and get so many reviews! I'm all happy and stuff! Thank you!

Now then, enjoy and please review n.n

**

* * *

**

Part Eighteen: Koda

"Hey, Kyo, will you come for a walk with me?" Koda asked, poking his head around the corner of the dining room, where Kyo was sitting with Shigure. He earned a glare from Shigure, and an eyebrow arch from Kyo. "I said I'd get the groceries for Tohru, and the list's long."

"Oh, okay then." Kyo said, ignoring Shigure's pout, he shrugged. "I guess I can help."

"So are you enjoying school, Kyo?" Koda asked absentmindedly, attempting to make conversation to get rid of the uncomfortable silence that had come between them.

"Sure, I guess." Kyo replied.

Silence followed all the way until after they had a majority of the groceries.

Koda didn't like Kyo – he'd realised that when he saw the looks passed between Kyo and Shigure on a regular basis. He didn't _hate_ Kyo, but he disliked him – that and, the jealousy that he had swelled up inside of him had made him think that way, although he managed to suppress it, like he suppressed his hatred for Shigure. So far, he hadn't done anything but argue verbally with the dog.

Kyo was the cat. Kyo was a monster – just like he was. What right did he have to be happy, being what he was? None!

Gripping the handle of the plastic bags tighter, Koda side glanced towards Kyo. When it had been him, when he'd been so close to his cage, he'd never looked happy – or acted happy, but then again, that was also when Shigure had done that to him.

"Are you scared?" Koda asked suddenly, stopping at a vending machine to get some kind of sustenance for the walk home. "About the cage I mean."

Kyo froze. The cage hadn't passed his mind for some time now. "The... cage?"

"Yeah. It's not a very pleasant place." Koda continued, reaching into the slot to pull out his soft drink. "Do you want one while we're here?"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?" Kyo screamed, ignoring Koda's soft drink question, so Koda got one for him anyway, listening to the boy rant. "Have you even been there?"

How dare he! How dare Koda start speaking about such a touchy subject! Just the mention of it enraged Kyo to an extent that he felt like snapping the person – normally Akito – in two with his bare hands.

Koda's eyes turned downwards, focusing on a discarded can somewhere around the bottom of the vending machine, he said; "Yes."

Kyo was stumped. He'd thought of half a dozen things to do or say when Koda had said; 'No, I haven't, but I've heard a lot about it.' But, he hadn't. He'd actually said; 'Yes.' What kind of... Kyo flinched. He was about to think; 'What kind of Monster gets locked in the cage.' He was a hypocrite!

"You... have?"

"Correct." Koda said, beginning to walk again. "You and I are very alike, Kyo. About the only most prominent difference are our feelings about Shigure."

"Our feelings for Shigure?" Kyo asked, quickening his pace to catch up with Koda. "Hold on, back track, why are we very alike? Why have you been in the cage? What _is_ your relationship with Shigure?"

"One question at a time." Koda said surprisingly weakly, slowing his pace right down, catching Kyo by surprise as he put on the breaks as well. "Firstly, I doubt you've never heard about it, but occasionally some generations, a child is born cursed by a spirit that has very little to do with the Zodiac. And, although like you, they don't have a second form, they are still determined monsters because of the shire irony of the animal they represent." Koda sighed, but continued. "Each person born with an animal that has very little to do with the Zodiac has at least one connection with at least one already existing member. For example, if a child was born with a spirit of the Donkey, it would have a direct relationship with the Horse."

"Yeah, but if you don't have a second form, why were you in the cage?"

"I'm seen as a threat to the Zodiac that my animal is closest related too." Koda explained.

"Alright," Kyo said, stretching, "But what the heck are you?"

"A Wolf."

Kyo blinked. That would mean that Koda's Zodiac was related closely with... Shigure's? Wait... so that meant that Koda hated Shigure because of that? "So that's why you hate Shigure?"

"If only that was the entire story." Koda said, swapping his bags to his other hand and throwing away the empty can of his drink, "But I hate Shigure because he was the one who duped me in."

"Duped you in...?"

"Yeah... when we were children though, we were really close. In fact, I moved in with Shigure..."

"YOU MOVED IN WITH SHIGURE?" Kyo screamed, cutting Koda off.

"Yeah, when I was four."

"Ah."

-FLASHBACK-

"Shigure!" The woman called, ushering a small boy into the doorway, "Shigure, son, come here!"

The small black haired boy emerged from the top of the stairs a few minutes later, a juice in his left hand. "What is it, 'kaa-san?" He blinked, looking at the brown haired boy, who was looking around nervously.

"This is Koda." Shigure's Mother explained, pushing Koda forward a bit. "He's going to be living with us from now on."

Shigure inspected Koda for a moment, looking at him up and down, tilting his head this way and that, giving him a childish inspection. Finally, he grinned and said; "Koda-chan, do you want some juice?"

-END FLASHBACK-

"And... that was the start of my relationship with Shigure, although, back then, I called him Shigure-nii-chan." Koda shuddered at referring to Shigure with that name. "We were close up until the end of my second last year of High school.

By that time, Shigure had already finished school, and was taking a course in university course based on writing literature. We stayed unaware for a long, long time about the significance of each others Zodiac signs until then." Koda paused momentarily. "Then, we were both called into the Head's presence."

-FLASHBACK-

"I have brought you here for a specific reason." The Head said, looking back and forth from Shigure to Koda, although at Shigure his expression softened a bit. Koda supposed that was simply because of what he was. "Exactly how close are you to one another?"

Both Koda and Shigure blinked – where had that question come from? They had completely no idea, but Koda answered it. "Shigure is... a brother to me."

The Head of the Sohma Family's face contorted to a look that Koda had never imagined existed on _anybody_. It was a mix between anger, jealousy and... happiness? Well, that was bizarre. However, Koda was pulled back from his thoughts as he spat at him; "A BROTHER? You think that the dog would have brotherly feelings for the WOLF? A monster so closely related to the dog of the Zodiac, so similar to the rejected cat that it makes me sick?"

Koda flinched; that comment had hit him straight to home. Silently, he looked sideways to Shigure, who was watching the ground silently. The Head continued his verbal abuse.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO FEELINGS LIKE THAT! YOU'RE A FILTHY, FILTHY CREATURE!" Now breathing slowly, the Head turned his attention to Shigure. "I have a proposition to make."

"A proposition...?"

"Isn't there a spot of land that you wanted to build a house on?"

"... What about it?"

"I'll make sure that house is built, and that most expenses are paid for as long as you remain Sohma."

"..." Shigure pondered.

"But, in return, I want a hand in caging that monster over there. I want an answer in 10 minutes." And, he left.

Left alone with Shigure, Koda could see he was deep in thought, balancing whether or not to accept the land and cage Koda. Wait... Shigure was... seriously considering it? Koda suddenly felt scared, he wanted to run away.

"Shigure-nii-chan... you wouldn't, would you?" He stuttered, beads of sweat forming on his the side of his forehead. Shigure turned slowly to look at him – and the expression on his face dashed all Koda's hopes.

All his memories seemed to shatter. The Shigure he'd grown up with, played with, cried with... had been turned upside down just like that? For a piece of shitty real-estate? The feeling that emerged from his stomach replaced the fear. He felt hate and silent anger.

"Well?" The Head said, emerging after ten minutes like he said he would. "Dog, what's your answer?"

Shigure paused for a moment, before saying quietly; "I... will assist you with... the caging of Koda."

"I HATE YOU!" Koda screamed before the Head could speak; "HOW COULD YOU? Why...? Why is a piece of real-estate worth more than me... more than your own brother?"

"You..." Shigure breathed, "Were never my brother."

A lump formed in Koda's throat, and he said nothing.

"HATORI!" The Head screamed, waiting for the doctor to emerge. When he did, he pointed at Koda. "Remove it."

Hatori took Koda's arm, lifting him up to his feet. He allowed himself to be taken to the door, and grabbed the door frame, refusing to be lead any further. "So it was all a lie?" He screamed, although Shigure gave no response. "All my memories – they're all a lie? My feelings are lies? How could you!" Koda paused; "I'll get you." He said finally, "You just wait." And then, he allowed himself to be lead away.

-END FLASHBACK-

"So... Shigure traded you in for his house?" Kyo asked, completely shocked by what Koda had told him. Was it credible?

"Correct." Koda said, "Unfortunately, it doesn't seem that you are going to follow the same path that I did."

"Is that a good thing?" Kyo blinked.

* * *

"They're taking a long time." Shigure said, stretching, "I'll go see where they are and meet them on the way, Tohru, so that they hurry up."

"Okay Shigure-san!" Tohru grinned, poking her head around the room to see Shigure standing at the door, slipping on his thongs. "Have a safe trip!"

"I will!" Shigure said waving, and he left.

* * *

"Probably not." Koda admitted, "Because I'm about to make good on what I said to Shigure." Koda grabbed Kyo's wrist, and turned him to face away from the direction of the house, where he could see Shigure walking quite happily towards them.

"Make good on... it? How?"

Koda didn't respond for a moment, until he was sure that Shigure had noticed them. Then, with Kyo not expecting it, he tightened his grip on Kyo's arm, and pulled him onto him into a rather surprising kiss.

Kyo's mind had gone completely blank when Koda had kissed him, so his body hadn't responded and he'd stood transfixed, his eyes wide open until he heard the tentative voice of Shigure. "Kyo...?"


	19. Part Nineteen: Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the storyline and Koda... good-ol'-Koda. Should I ship him off to Europe...?**

Did you think that it was strange that Shigure traded in Koda for a house? Yeah, me too (and I wrote it ..), but believe me, it took a heck of a long time to write that chapter... this one was a heck of a lot easier though, but I have to admit that I'm a sucker for comedy - comedy is the easiest thing to write in the WHOLE DAMN WORLD o.o! But, from here on, for a little while it'll get dramatic-ness, seeing as this was supposed to be a drama in the first place... anywho, I'm rambling, so enjoy and don't forget to read and review n.n

**

* * *

**

**Part Nineteen: Consequences**

Woken up by Shigure's voice, Kyo shoved back on Koda's shoulders, whirling around to face the older man. "Shigure... I..."

Shigure felt something break inside his chest. He couldn't have mistaken what he had seen. Koda and Kyo... they'd been... Shigure's hand found its way to the material above his heart. Shigure didn't even think that Kyo was possible to cheat. And now he was trying to explain himself? Shigure wouldn't listen! He turned around, and began to walk back to the house.

"Shigure, wait." Kyo panicked, grabbing Shigure's wrist before he went out of Kyo's reach. Shigure stopped in mid step, but didn't turn around.

"Kyo," he said, "just go away." He ripped his hand downwards and out of Kyo's grip, and continued to walk in the direction he was facing.

Kyo stood transfixed, watching Shigure's retreating back. He didn't like the tone of voice that Shigure had used... it sounded... hurt. Kyo had... hurt Shigure? It wasn't his fault! It was Koda's! Koda was the one who had kissed him in front of Shigure, not the other way around. Kyo whirled around – only to see nothing but air. It appeared that while Kyo had been trying to convince Shigure, Koda had slipped away.

He didn't know what to do. Kyo was beginning to panic. He literally bounced around on the spot for a moment, before racing back towards the house.

* * *

Shigure had completely ignored Tohru when he walked back in the house unaccompanied by Kyo or Koda, and gone straight up to the room he shared with Kyo and shut the door, leaning against it momentarily, before heading over to the bed, and sitting on it. 

He should have seen this coming – the emotional pain was terrible. Koda had sworn to get him back, and he'd completely ignored him... then again, he hadn't expected Koda to get out either, and Shigure had a sneaking suspicion that he was only let out to get Shigure back – well, it had worked. He vaguely wondered if this was how Koda felt all those years ago. Shigure clutched the material over his heart again, feeling tears surprisingly spring to the side of his eyes. This hurt way more than anything else ever had.

And, no matter how hard he tried, he kept thinking of Koda. Shigure didn't want to accept that Koda would do that to him – ever! No matter what he'd done to Koda in the past. And suddenly, looking around at the house that had been erected for Koda's freedom, he didn't feel very free at all.

The entire time, Shigure knew that his 'house' had been a metaphor for 'freedom'. If Shigure got out of Sohma house, he'd have the freedom to write, to be what he wanted to be, other than just the faithful Sohma dog – but it had cost Koda's freedom. Shigure had traded Koda in for his own freedom, and it had come right back to bite him in the arse. He felt no need to get revenge, but... he just wanted to...

* * *

Yuki propped Shigure's door open softly, both himself and Tohru peeking around the side of the door, staring at Shigure who was sitting in the dark clutching his chest. What had happened? They didn't understand, but Shigure looked sick.

"Should we call Hatori?" Tohru asked as Yuki slowly closed the door.

Yuki paused for a moment, "Yeah, yeah, we should. I'll do it."

Yuki had just hung up the phone with Kyo came bursting through the door, ignored taking off his shoes, and raced upstairs, past a worried Tohru, whom he too ignored. Jumping two stairs at a time, it wasn't long before Kyo reached the top, and it took even less time for him to reach the end of the hallway and to yank open the door to Shigure's room.

Shigure didn't even look up at him. "Kyo, you should have taken off your shoes at the door."

"Shigure, let me explain!" Kyo stumbled over his words, making them one long slur. "It wasn't what you thought!"

"Wasn't it?" Shigure asked weakly, although Kyo could hear the sarcasm in his voice, "What was it then? Because I could have sworn I saw you doing something intimate with my worst enemy."

Kyo fell silent – he _had_ been doing something intimate with Koda, but Koda had been the one who had randomly kissed him, not the other way around. "But I-"

"Explain it to me then." Shigure said darkly.

Kyo opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to say; 'Koda did it! He hit on me!', but he was sure that Shigure wouldn't buy that – even if it was true. So, Kyo closed his mouth.

"So it is what I thought." Shigure concluded.

"It – no – well -" Kyo was completely tongue tied. "It's not that way because I -"

The door to Shigure's room opened, Hatori rushing in and breaking Kyo off from what he was about to say. Quickly, Hatori ushered everybody including Kyo out of the door into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Kyo slumped against the door and brought his knees to his chest, and then he heard it, a small voice from inside the room that said; "Ha'ri... I just... want to forget..."

* * *

Koda stalked into the main house to see Hatori's car drive out the front of the estate. After moving out of the way, he made his way to where he knew Akito would be this time in the afternoon. He'd done it – by the look on Shigure's face, Kyo and Shigure were through. Of course, after he'd actually kissed Kyo, he'd brought and gurgled half a bottle of mouth wash. 

"Akito-sama..." Koda said, kneeling in the room that he knew that Akito was just outside of. Akito didn't respond for a moment, but he eventually said;

"Well, did you destroy Shigure? Did you make him want to forget?"

"Yes..." Koda said, gripping his knee's rather tightly, the look on Shigure's face coming back into his minds eye. It should have felt so great, seeing that look on Shigure so miserable, so... why didn't it? Why did he feel so horrible? Not even the thrill laugh of Akito could change distract Koda from the gut feeling that he had. Then, suddenly, he realised that he'd done something horribly wrong.


	20. Part Twenty: Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own it. I sure don't!**

A poor quality chapter again >>; But, the next one should be better, because it's full of unfortunate circumstances... you just have to put up with dramatic crap for this chapter. Yay! Anyways, this chapter is... so... OOC... it's not funny. But, you'll have to live with it, because I'm _not_ re-writing it. -Chokes-

Anyways, another update for me, and tomorrow is Australia Day, so I should be able to write for at least 3 - 4 hours... not that anybody cares.

Anywho, enjoy, and don't forget to review n.n

* * *

**Part Twenty: Memory**

"What do you want to forget?" Hatori asked, concerned, as he turned on the light and got out his examining gear.

"... Kyo."

Hatori stopped, looking up at Shigure. What had Kyo done? Although, Shigure didn't return his gaze, he simply store at the ground.

What as he going to do? Hatori was stuck. Shigure was obviously going through some emotional breakdown – he'd seen almost the same thing with Kana, although she'd been slightly worse. Shigure, though, was the kind of person to hide his emotions until they completely overflowed – his body was fuelled by hidden emotions.

"Akito was right." Shigure said weakly, breaking Hatori from his thoughts, "I do want to forget."

Hatori turned around slowly, inspecting Shigure briefly. It was pretty obvious that Shigure's mental health was deteriorating right in front of his eyes. Did Shigure love Kyo that much? Had Kyo really done something that horrible, or was it deeper than that? Deciding that he shouldn't pry, Hatori walked slowly towards Shigure, placing an open palm on his forehead. "Alright." He said slowly, "Alright Shigure, if that's what you want."

Shigure smiled weakly, and Hatori began to gather psychic energy.

Outside, Kyo's heart seemed to have stopped beating – or well, he thought so anyway. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do... _anything_! Shigure wanted to forget about them... about him, and Hatori was going to let him? Paling, Kyo forced himself to his feet – ignored his shaking knees – and leaped forward, ripping open the door the exact moment Shigure fell limp on the bed.

Hatori looked up at Kyo, temporarily forgetting the unconscious body of Shigure lying across the double bed. In all honesty, he was expecting Kyo to kick the shit out of him, and was completely surprised when Kyo turned around and simply ran away.

* * *

Kyo couldn't take it – he just wanted to run forever, and as far away from everybody and everything... so why did he run straight to the main house? Skidding to a halt, he looked up at the Japanese styled gates and questioned his logic. Finding no reason, he turned to leave, but his eyes fell upon a sight – Koda.

Koda, it seemed, was accompanying Akito for a stroll in the late evening... and Akito looked... happy? Did he even know what was going on? The look that Akito gave him when he was spotted answered his query, and made him seethe with rage.

"Look, Koda, it's your brother-in-spirit." Akito commented, basically floating over towards Kyo, he stopped just out of his fists reach, smiled, and tilted his head. "So, tell me, how _are_ you Kyo?" Akito didn't wait for Kyo to reply, before he continued. "You feel terrible? What a _shame_."

He took a forward, and Kyo took a step back. Akito smiled, raising his hand to touch Kyo's cheek. "Did you really think that he loved you?"

Kyo began to sweat. Akito's tone of voice had completely changed. He was no longer talking happily, but he sounded sick.

"Did you really think that _anybody_ would love a monster like _you_?" Akito leant forward, now whispering in Kyo's ear. "Nobody. Nobody loves a monster like you, you shouldn't have even _thought_ about it." Tears prickled at the side of Kyo's eyes. "Everybody _hates_ you. The one person you thought you'd ever love chose to _forget_ you. The cat of the zodiac doesn't deserve happiness."

Akito smiled, mostly to himself; turned and stalked back to where Koda was, commenting on how lovely the flowers looked.

Kyo couldn't move. He couldn't even look at Koda, who had a surprisingly sympathetic look on his face. Akito... was right. Kyo didn't have the right to be happy – he was a monster! He realised that Koda thought the same way himself, and he was completely right.

Why had he given into Shigure in the first place? Why hadn't he just ignored the feelings all together until they went away?

Only when Akito rounded the corner of the nearest building followed by Koda did Kyo feel right to leave. Without hesitation, he set his destination, and ran to it.

He was an idiot! How could he have been so stupid? Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix!

Five minutes later, Kyo was ringing the door bell to Kazuma's Dojo.

Kazuma had been in the middle of his dinner, quite happily flicking through the different channels on his television to hide the disgusting taste of the food that he'd cooked for himself. The last thing he'd expected was for Kyo to ring the doorbell, and stand looking distraught on his doorstep. As he opened the door, his eyes falling on the boy, he said; "Kyo...?"

Before Kazuma had a chance to open the door fully, Kyo had thrown himself at him in a sobbing wreck.

Kyo hadn't cried like this in a long, long time. Heck, he didn't remember the last time he'd cried more than a single tear. But, now that Shigure had forgotten him, Kyo felt he could do nothing but cry.

Still standing in the doorway, Kazuma let go of the door handle, and wrapped his arms protectively around Kyo. "Kyo, what's the matter?"

Now looking at a nervous wreck of a son, Kazuma handed Kyo a mug of tea – only half full, in case he started shaking. "Now then," he said, sitting opposite of Kyo, "What happened?"

Kyo didn't speak for a moment, before saying rather quickly; "He – I – we – Koda – kiss – memory – gone."

It didn't make much sense, and who was this Koda person? He had no idea. So, scratching the back of his head, Kazuma said; "Okay, Kyo, try again. What happened?"

Kyo took a deep breath, and began to tell Kazuma the entire story.

* * *

"Shigure?" Hatori asked, waving his hand in front of Shigure's face, watching as the man blinked twice after opening his eyes, and moved away when he sat up.

"Where... am I?" He asked, tilting his head and looking around the room. "Is this the hospital? What am I doing here?"

"You had slight brain explosion." Hatori lied. "Yuki found you yesterday, unconscious on your bed."

"Wow... a brain explosion?" Shigure asked, scratching the back of his head, "Funny... I can't remember what happened yesterday... or the day... hey..." Shigure attempted to rack his brain for the missing information. "Huh? I can't remember!"

"That's odd." Hatori lied again, putting his hand on Shigure's forehead to feel for any kind of a fever.

"Hey, Hatori?" Shigure asked, tilting his head away from Hatori's hand. "Am I missing some kind of organ or something?"

"No, why?" Hatori blinked, now getting out his stethoscope.

"It feels as if something is missing."

"..."


	21. Part Twenty One: Oblivious

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Whoot!... wait... that's not a good thing o.o**

Yay! Australia Day Holiday! I luff it because it gets me a day off school - whoot! But, anywho, Japanesenut asked what Australia Day is, so I thought I'd explain it to everybody who doesn't have a clue what the heck I'm so happy about. (Really, what I'm happy about has nothing to do with the History, I'm just glad I get a day off school xDD)

Okie, well basically, Australia Day is a day that Australian's celebrate being Australian... as dumb as it was. I thought it was the day of the Federation or something, but I can't remember, so I really have no idea oO; Basically, it gets me a day off school, and any day that does _that_ has to be good. I'll keep looking into it, if I can find any thing in my Year 11 text book... Oh! I know! I'll ask my old History teacher. She's sure to get me a very, _very_ indepth explaination... Yay! (Thanks to her, I now know that grass breathes, and I also know how to make concrete stairs!)

But, now, onto the chapter, Kazuma is completely OOC, but hey... you can live with that, right? A depressed Kyo is OOC, and Shigure's just confused so he's not being perverted. (... Oh god, just wait until he starts on Tohru again o.o). There's some flashbacks in this one too, just to make sure that you don't miss your daily dose of Shigure x Kyo-ness... which I haven't been delivering lately. So, read, enjoy and review n.n!

* * *

**Part Twenty One: Oblivious**

Kyo sighed, his hand stopping on the door knob of the house. It had been three days since that horrible night that Shigure had chosen to forget him, and it had taken a great deal of persuasion to get Kyo to go back. Of course, Kazuma had told him that his door was always open if things got bad.

For Kyo's 'Father', Kazuma had taken the news about Shigure and Kyo being a couple – even if at that point that was over – surprisingly well. In fact, if Kyo hadn't been so miserable, he probably would have squealed about his only son falling in love – but, he'd just sat and listened to the whole story, and, in a fatherly manner, sat beside Kyo's bed until he fell asleep to show that he wasn't alone.

Afterwards, Kyo had just sulked around the house until Kazuma had suggested going back to Shigure's. So, Kyo had gone – he wasn't happy to go, but Kazuma reminded him that if he stayed here, Akito had him within an arms reach.

So, sliding the door open, Kyo stepped into the house again, and began removing his shoes, taking as much time as humanly possible.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru squealed, bouncing out from the kitchen to see the cat. He looked up at her, fake smiled, and focused back on the task of removing his shoes. "Are you okay, Kyo-kun? Do you want something to make you better? Uh... let's see... Leeks? Waah! Wait! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Cod? You like cod!"

"Thanks but no thanks." Kyo said, "I'm going to go and watch TV."

"Ah! No! Kyo-kun, don't go that way, Shigure's in... there."

Too late. Kyo had already opened the door to the room, facing Shigure, who looked up from his paper, and smiled at the teen.

The hair on the back of Kyo's neck bristled. To Shigure, it was like nothing happened. There was _nothing_ between them anymore – nothing! That was what hurt Kyo most of all. The fact that from now on, he would only be able to look at Shigure from afar, as much as he wanted to be closer to him it wouldn't happen. As much as Kyo _loved_ him, that didn't matter anymore.

"Kyo-kun! Welcome home!" Shigure said cheerfully, "Where were you?"

"At Shishou's." Kyo replied, sitting with his back against the wall, and staring into space – completely forgetting about turning the TV back on. Shigure shrugged, and went back to reading.

Kyo didn't think it would be _this_ hard to face Shigure. He already felt completely drained, and he had only said two words to him! How was he supposed to live with Shigure if he felt this tired all the time?

* * *

"_GAH! SHIGURE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kyo screamed, trying to get away from Shigure. What kind of idiot was he to come into Shigure's office while they'd be _alone_? Not only that, Shigure had been working on his _Romance Novel_, therefore, his mind was in _that_ region._

"_You know you like it, Kyo-chan." Shigure cooed, grinning as Kyo bumped into the table lost his footing and fell crash bang onto it, narrowly missing the computer._

"_Ow..."_

_Shigure wasted no time in positioning himself over Kyo making sure he couldn't escape. "Want me to kiss it better?"_

"_No I bloody well don't!" Kyo glared, shoving his hand up at Shigure to attempt to push him off, but the dog wouldn't budge. He simply grabbed the hand, entangling his fingers in Kyo's._

"_Well, I know you want me to kiss _something_." Shigure grinned. "There's no sense in fighting it."_

"_I'm not fighting anything!" Kyo glared, "Get off m-"_

_Before Kyo could conclude his sentence, Shigure had captured his open mouth with his own, thoroughly exploring Kyo's mouth and at the same time positioning himself so that half of him draped over Kyo, making sure to make no escape route available for Kyo._

_Kyo didn't know what to do or what to think for that matter. It felt... good... but... wait... what in the hell was he saying? He grabbed Shigure's signature yukata, pushing Shigure up away from him._

_Shigure grinned down at Kyo. "Now, Kyo-chan, you don't have to be so embarrassed about it."_

"_WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT EMBARRESSED? YOU JUST VIOLATED ME!"_

"_No I didn't."_

"_YES YOU DID!"_

"_Kyo-chan, I haven't violated anybody since the third day of second term of my second year of High school. Besides, you liked it. Don't lie."_

_Kyo glared, but looked away, a small blush rising to his cheeks._

"_There. Now, we can all be happy together. I want cake... you want some too?"_

Kyo sighed, opening his eyes to see the pitched black room. He'd escaped here after feeling _way_ to uncomfortable back downstairs with Shigure, although he hadn't expected to doze off and to actually _dream_ a memory. Everything had happened in that order, other than getting the cake, in that bit Shigure had decided to take things... further.

Sighing, Kyo flicked on his lamp and looked at his bed-side clock. 7:36pm – still early. He doubted that dinner had even been served, deciding that he was kind of hungry, and that he could always bring his food back upstairs to eat it. So, getting off of his bed, Kyo sauntered over to his door, opening it slowly. Yawning, he turned to head downstairs.

"Kyo-kun."

Kyo blinked, turning around to see Shigure looking quite blankly inside his bedroom door. "Did I... by chance... change rooms or something?" He blinked, indicating for Kyo to come and look at what he was looking at. Kyo, not wanting to arise suspicion, and feeling slightly sorry for Shigure – although he was dreading explaining the room far more.

He blinked, realising that Shigure was staring at the double bed. "When did I get a double bed...?"

"You decided you wanted a bigger bed, that's all." Kyo said, scratching the back of his head, his eyes also falling on the bed.

"That's all good and all, but it looks like _two_ people have been sleeping in it. And isn't that your pillow?"

-FLASHBACK-

"THIS is my side." Kyo said, pointing to the pillow that he'd dragged from his own room into Shigure's. "THAT is your side." Of course, he was pointing at Shigure's pillow.

"Aw... Kyo-kun... let's christen the bed with something _fun_!"

Kyo glared digging some pyjamas out of the bag that he'd taken all his clothes in after Koda had pinched his room. Finding some, Kyo took the button up short sleeved shirt and the long pants and headed for the bathroom, leaving Shigure to get changed himself – only... this time... he had a plan.

"Okay. Those are the rules, got it?" Kyo glared, "and... why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Couldn't find any, and all my yukata's are in the wash." Shigure lied. "And yeah, yeah, you set the rules."

Kyo blinked, flipping off the light and edging his way to the bed, he slipped in under the single sheet, on his side, and was... hugged by Shigure's arm.

_I should have built a barrier or something!_ Kyo thought savagely, realising that he had no where to wriggle free to other than the floor, which wasn't a very inviting choice. "Shigure, didn't I just say something to you about _sides_?"

"You set the rules." Shigure mumbled into the back of Kyo's neck, one handedly undoing Kyo's shirt. "But I break them."

"WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

"That's better." Shigure said, forcing Kyo's shirt off, and hugging him tighter. "The Material was going to make me sneeze. I'm allergic to cat hair."

"But we don't own a cat!" Kyo snapped.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Kyo-chan."

"Well, move over a bit then, damn it! I'm going to fall off!"

-END FLASHBACK-

"Kyo-kun?" Shigure blinked.

"Huh?" Kyo shook his head, coming out of his own small little world.

"You kind of spaced out for a minute. I was asking you why I found your Japanese History Assignment in my room."

"You were helping me with it." Kyo replied.

"Eh?"

"That's right you damn mutt! Now leave me alone! I'm hungry!"

Kyo stormed off in the other direction, leaving Shigure to scratch the side of his head, rather confused. What had he done to make Kyo so angry? Not that he wasn't angry all the time, but it seemed to be deeper than the usual snap.

Kyo didn't feel hungry anymore, no; he'd completely lost his appetite. Living under the same with Shigure and not in the same bed was going to be a challenge.

* * *

"Hatori." Kazuma said, sliding open the door to Hatori's doctor office. He wasn't happy _at all_, of course, the thing that had happened to Kyo had upset him, but he was more upset that Kyo hadn't told him about the relationship before, and therefore he couldn't do much at all for Kyo. He'd ground him later.

Hatori swung his computer chair around to face the Dojo instructor. "Yes?"

"Why did you erase Shigure's memory?"


	22. Part Twenty Two: Flirt

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Yet another chapter - nothing of much interest to say this time... other than I'm watching a Life Support Marathon! (Aussie Comedy Life Style Program Show). So yeah... I'm thinking about killing off Akito. What do you all think? (I can hear my brain screaming; "NO!", but hey.)

So, your thoughts would be greatly appriciated, and, like, please enjoy and don't forget to review n.n

* * *

**Part Twenty-Two: Flirt**

Hatori tensed. When Kyo had run away, he'd obviously gone to Kazuma's. It should have been blindly obvious, considering Kazuma was probably the only other person – other than Shigure – that he could 'open' up to. "..."

"Well?"

"He asked me too." Hatori said simply, careful not to take his eyes off of Kazuma, who by now was looking rather scary.

"..." Before Kazuma kicked the shit out of Hatori, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

_I'm glad I didn't have to explain that. _Hatori thought with relief, before turning back around to his desk, and pouring over Shigure's file. (A/n: I shall save the explanation to Kazuma for a later date... just to keep you on edge! Hear that, PurpleAjah? What ever you do – Don't let me forget about it!)

* * *

"Oh, is our lovely flower making us lunch _again_?" Shigure cooed, sniffing the pot in which Tohru had beef stew. "It smells heavenly, and is that some new perfume you're wearing?"

Outside the Kitchen door, glaring into Tohru's back, Kyo's hands became fists, his anger jumping two on the scale every time Shigure mentioned something perverted in Tohru's general direction.

"Oh, Tohru-kun, one day you'll make somebody – like me – a wonderful wife!"

Kyo's eye twitched.

"Oh, really, Shigure-san!" Tohru said, flushing as usual, "I really don't think..."

"No, no – no need to be bashful! It is very true, Tohru-kun."

In the midst of that sentence, Kyo had lost all his patience and had walked into the kitchen, gripping Shigure's shoulder with a very tight grip. "Who's going to be a wife of who?"

"Oh, so you agree with me, Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked, wrapping his arm around Kyo's shoulder. "Tohru-kun will make a lovely wife, wouldn't she?"

Kyo's body went rigid. He knew Shigure wasn't doing it in _that_ way, but Kyo had only just gotten used to Shigure's advances – and now he wasn't used to it _not_ being an advance. Shigure didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, to see her in a wedding dress." Shigure continued, smiling happily to himself. "Let's go to get Aya to make one!"

"Don't you dare." Kyo glared, more jealous than anything.

Kyo paused momentarily. Why was he still jealous of Ayame? Or was it the fact that he was talking about marrying Tohru and not... him? Wait... was that even legal? What in the hell was he thinking? Twitching, Kyo shook off Shigure's arm, and punched the novelest in the arm.

"Waaaaaah! Ow! Kyo-kun, you don't have to be so mean!" Shigure pouted.

Kyo stalked out of the room, trying to ignore Shigure as he continued to – attempt to – flirt with Tohru.

* * *

Why couldn't he say it? He'd had two chances to – and he couldn't! Something had stopped him! It had been Hatori on one occasion, but... ARGH!

Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets, glaring at the ground and at the stone that he was kicking. He didn't know where he was headed, but he didn't want to be in the same house as Shigure. It had been... weird and the one thing that he was regretting the most was not telling Shigure that he loved him.

Why hadn't he been able too? Had he been unsure? He was pretty sure that the horrible feeling he had in his chest crushed all doubts that he didn't. Kyo loved Shigure – that was all there was to it.

It hurt. Kyo hurt, and so far, only Kazuma knew about it. He would _die_ before he told anybody else.

Kyo blinked, looking up at the destination that his feet had brought him – the... grocery store? Shrugging, and feeling the humidity, he began to make his way inside... BANG!

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Kyo screamed.

"I COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU!" Something screamed back.

Kyo blinked, looking up at the slightly taller brown haired man that he'd bumped into, and the man looked down at him. Both of their eyes widened, and they yelled in unison; "YOU!"

* * *

"Eh?" Shigure asked, blinking as he went through his cupboard, "What's this doing here?" And, from the depths of his cupboard he brushed the other clothes – mostly yukata's, and the odd suit – out of the way, pulling out a rather skimpy maid dress. Blinking, he inspected it, it was obviously Ayame's work, so, lifting up all different kinds of layers of black and white material, as well as lace, Shigure found a tag, tilting it the right way so he could read it; "For Kyo... WHAT THE?" 


	23. Part Twenty Three: Dress

**Disclaimer: ... I like pies n.n! (I also don't own Furuba.)**

Hey-o! Sorry for the slightly slower update than usual... I've been trying out Kenjutsu... and I'm going back tomorrow! Yay! So yeah... I'm all sore and stuff. But it's a lot of fun, and it's not as easy as it looks... and the sword is heavy... but it's fun! So, yeah, anyways, Kyo swears a lot in this chapter... yay! Oh, and I don't plan to continue this story for very many chapters, so be ready for a dramatic ending, and a possible sequel. (Either that, or I'll try another bizarre Furuba pairing o.o)

So, for now, enjoy and don't forget to review n.n!

* * *

**Part Twenty-Three: Dress**

Shigure flung the garment over the other side of the room, his eyes wide with shock, staring at the maids dress crumpled in the corner. If he wasn't mistaken, that was his own handwriting on the tag; which meant that he had ordered that from Ayame for Kyo.

"That... is not right." Shigure muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head, searching his brain for the right emotions. Unfortunately – they weren't there. No matter how hard he tried to feel disgusted at himself, he couldn't. "..."

Giving one last glare at the maids outfit, Shigure stormed out of his room.

* * *

"PRICK! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Kyo screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Koda. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Koda simply scratched the back of his head, deciding that it wasn't a very good idea to interrupt Kyo in his tantrum – after all, he was having one for a good reason, and if Koda interrupted he could end up with more than a hurt pride.

Kyo took a deep breath in and said finally; "God... I can't even stand to look at you!"

"..." Koda clasped his hands together. He couldn't say anything, he _wouldn't_ say anything. So, he observed his surroundings instead. Kyo had practically dragged Koda to a rather secluded part of a local park – probably so he didn't get arrested after he beat the crap out of Koda.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kyo turned around and glared at Koda. "Huh!"

"... Nothing." Koda replied, looking briefly at the ground, than at Kyo. Truth be told – Koda felt _awful._ Most of him couldn't believe that he'd even done something so horrible, while a very small portion was glad that Shigure had gotten what he'd got. Needless to say, the horrible feeling side out weighed the glad side.

"Well that's... eh?" Kyo blinked. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected Koda to go into a gigantic lecture on how Shigure had deserved what he got, and how Kyo didn't deserve happiness. But this... just sucked all the great feeling out of mentally kicking the shit out of Koda.

"I have nothing to say for myself, Kyo." Koda muttered, "I know what I did was wrong, I know it ruined your life, and I now know that revenge wasn't the answer."

"Well that's..." Kyo blinked. "Good? I... guess. ... HEY WAIT A GOD DAMN SECOND! You're saying this NOW?"

"... Well... I said everything you wanted to hear, didn't I?"

"That's besides the point!"

"In any case," Koda continued, his voice sounding pretty low, "I'm leaving to go to the US."

"Eh?" Kyo blinked. What in the hell was Koda going on about...? "Why?"

"Don't pretend like you want me to stay." Koda snapped, "And I'm going because I know that nobody can stand between you and Shigure, and I'd better get my ass out of Akito's reach before he locks me up again. If you have any sense, you'll do the same."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kyo replied simply. "And I _will_ make him remember."

"Which," Koda said, waving his hand for maximum effect, "would explain me moving the States. Say goodbye to Shigure for me."

As Kyo watched Koda walk away for the last time, he was speechless. Koda had pretty much just apologised and Kyo hadn't... hit him. He'd been meaning to snap the wolf in two, but he hadn't. There was just something... different about him, something that made Kyo think that he was truly sorry for what he'd done. But, more than that, Kyo was surprised that he'd been able to with strain his fists.

The damn mutt was rubbing off on him.

* * *

"Aya... this is really confusing." Shigure said into the phone, flipping through the many layers of the maids outfit to try and find the name tag again. "I swear, in my handwriting, this outfit that you clearly designed is address to Kyo."

"_Well why wouldn't it be, Gure?" _Aya's voice replied, sounding rather confused, _"You _were_ the one who custom ordered it from me."_

"I... what?" Shigure asked, completely dumbfounded.

"_You don't remember? Gee... Kyo will be disappointed."_

"Eh? What would Kyo be disappointed about?"

"_You deviant, you!" _Aya's voice rung out, louder than usual, _"You wanted to see what Kyo..."_

Shigure slammed the phone on the receiver, his fist almost ripping the material of the outfit. "There is no way." He muttered to himself, "No way in hell that I'd..."

"What's no way in hell?"

Shigure blinked, looking up at a stoic Kyo, who was standing with his hands in his pockets. Shigure panicked, hiding the outfit behind his back. "No-Nothing!"

Kyo didn't say anything, but his eyes trailed to the maid dress that Shigure had half hidden behind his back. He'd seen it when he'd walked in, and unfortunately, he was willing to bet exactly what it would have been for. Needless to say, he wouldn't be missing _that_ part of their relationship – not that there would have been any way that Shigure would have been able to dress him up in that in the first place.

"Yeah, what ever." He said softly, walking past the novelist, he paused momentarily. "Oh... right... before I forget... Koda said to say goodbye... the filthy little fucking mutt that he is..."

Shigure bristled. He felt... angry? Why did he feel... angry? Pausing to ponder for a moment – it hit him. He was angry at Kyo for black-mouthing Koda! He didn't know why – he had betrayed Koda after all, but he was sure that was what seriously pissed him off. Too bad he was completely wrong.

"Kyo..."

"What?" The cat turned around, only to be smacked up against the wall under Shigure's weight, Shigure's arm pinning Kyo's neck up to the wall.

"Don't you _dare_ ever say that about Koda again."

Kyo opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. Shigure looked... scary. Kyo had never seen him in such a light, and it suddenly occurred to him why he was Akito's loyal mutt for so long. Shigure wasn't always the happy-go-lucky novelist that he portrayed to everybody – he had his dark side too.

It was then that Kyo realised that he couldn't breathe.

Reaching his hand up to combat Shigure's arm, he attempted to breathe without much success. Not only was he scary, he was strong too. Gripping the arm with two hands, Kyo forced Shigure off.

Shigure stumbled back a few steps, glaring at Kyo, who was leaning with one hand against the wall, his other hand gripping his throat as he coughed and regained his breathing pattern. "Fucking..." cough "stray..." cough "mutt!" Kyo spluttered, glaring at Shigure who glared back just as strongly.

"..." Kyo straightened his posture, coughed a few times more, gave Shigure a cold and upset look, then stalked off in the direction of the stairs.

Shigure was dumbfounded. Kyo had given him a... sad look? How in the hell did that work? Also, he hadn't lashed out at the dog. Had Kyo not wanted to hurt him? Huh... yeah right! Considering the feeling in his gut as satisfaction, Shigure grabbed the maid's outfit from the ground, stared at it for a moment, before walking into the kitchen and disposing it in the proper fashion.


	24. Part Twenty Four: Literature

**Disclaimer: After all this time... I still don't own it... waaah!**

Here I am with my nightly update - I'll bet you're all so happy, no? And my gosh, I'm past 70 reviews! I didn't know that so many people would like Shigure x Kyo pairings o.o;. No, seriously, I'm surprised. Anyway, getting off this bit... I wanted to name the chapter something different. I wanted it to be _Part Twenty-four: Fairy Tale_, but that would destroy the pattern - yes, I am following a pattern - that I made... so I called it Literature instead... oh well...

And, for everybody who was reading about Australia Day, I asked my trusty teacher, and she tells me that it is the date of Federation - so blame her - or, well, my friend who agreed with her - if it's wrong! I went back to Kenjutsu today - not that anybody cares - and now my arms feel like jelly! JELLY, I TELL YOU! But, it was fun n.n! I was going to write something else... oh, yeah! After _Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix_, I've decided to start a new S-Cry-Ed story, an AU Kazuma x Ryuho pairing. So, like, if you've seen S-Cry-Ed, look out for it, and if you haven't... just read it anyway xDD.

Aw! Crud! I forgot to put my aircon on! -Panics-

Please enjoy and don't forget to review! -Goes to rescue self of the torture of a stinking hot room-

* * *

**Part Twenty-Four: Literature**

Kyo flinched as he poked his neck – it was going to bruise something bad. Cursing, he plucked the first aid box from the bathroom cupboard, rummaging through it to find the bandages – but they weren't there. "... DAMN IT ALL!"

To say that Kyo was pissed off was an understatement.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, poking her head around the open door of the bathroom, "Kyo-kun, are you okay...? Wah! What's wrong with the first aid box... WAAAAH! What's wrong with your neck!"

Even seeing Tohru go into a mad fit over the fact the broken first aid box and Kyo's neck didn't make Kyo feel any better, if anything, it made him feel worse. So, there he was, sitting cross legged at the table, with Tohru wrapping bandages – that she'd found in the kitchen, neither she or Kyo could explain how it got there – around Kyo's neck.

Tohru pondered. Kyo wouldn't tell her how he got a thick lined bruise – that was now a violent shade of purple, red and green – around his neck, but he did look hurt when the question was asked, so she'd stopped asking. "There." She said, smiling happily, "It's all better."

"Yeah great... what-ever... ... thanks."

"You're very welcome, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, still smiling. "Oh, and I've noticed you haven't been reading much lately."

Kyo blinked. That was rather odd. In reality, Kyo still had a majority of the manga he'd brought on Shigure's credit card still in their packets in the cupboard, but just looking at the plastic bag that held them infuriated him.

"Neh, if you don't have anything to read, I just finished a wonderful fairy tale!" Tohru smiled, clapping her hands together. Tohru, being the typical girl, read anything about fantasy worlds with princesses that she could get her hands on. "I'll lend it to you, kay?" She then leapt in about how she wasn't sure who the author was, but she intended to find out and read more of their books.

Not wanting to be rude, Kyo accepted the book from Tohru, stashing it in his draw where nobody would think to look for it. He _would_ not read that book. Right...?

* * *

Dinner was awfully quiet, and Yuki and Tohru exchanged suspicious glances to each other, watching as Shigure and Kyo glared at each other from over opposite sides of the table. 

"Oh, my dear Tohru-kun, only somebody as lovely as you could make such a wonderful meal!" Shigure cooed, picking up some rice with his chopsticks.

The hairs on the back of Kyo's neck bristled.

"As I say, you'll make me a wonderful wife someday Tohru-kun!"

"Why, thank you Shigure-san... eh?"

"SHE WILL NOT!" Kyo beat Yuki to screaming the normal phrase, causing everybody to look at Kyo with wide eyes. Shigure looked especially blank.

"... I'm going to bed." Kyo muttered, before storming out of the room.

* * *

Kyo glared at his draw. He was bored, upset and slightly embarrassed that he'd gone to bed so early, as well as being able to hear Shigure's pathetic advances from downstairs. Yes, he wanted to drown himself in _something_ to remove the dog's voice from his brain. Unfortunately, seeing as the cat didn't own a single CD, Tohru's book was starting to look like a good idea. 

So, getting up, and locking the many locks to his room – so that nobody caught him reading a pansy book, he shut his windows, checked the room for peep holes, turned on his lamp, grabbed Tohru's book from on top of the pile of junk in his draw and sat up in his bed, his eyes lightly skimming the words.

_Once upon a time in a land far, far away..._

It started off the fairy tale way, and then leapt into the story about an orphan girl in a small destroyed town where people made a living from... prostitution...? Kyo blinked. Re-reading the sentence again to make sure he'd read it right. It then went on to say how the country that the girl lived in was constantly at war with a neighbour, and described all the horrible things that they did to the town folk.

So, Kyo read the – very graphic – fairy tale all the next day. Needless to say, he was completely hooked. Not by the storyline, but because he was sure that he recognised the writing style, and it irritated him when his brain couldn't divulge the information, so he'd kept reading until he figured it out. Or... that was what he had planned.

He finally reached the last page and the last sentence;

_And they lived happily ever after._

Yep. It had started and ended like a normal fairy-tale, but Kyo was sure that even _he_ had been scarred by the graphic level of the book, that happened to plant not very nice pictures in a person's skull. He shut the book. He still hadn't figured out who the writing style reminded him of, so he checked over the back and front of the book. And, on the front cover, in small scrawled Kanji in the bottom corner it said;

_By Sohma Shigure_

Go figure.

* * *

Tohru yawned, walking into her room. Something felt different, but nothing looked different, until she noticed the book that hadn't been on her dresser. Smiling at the fact that Kyo had actually read it, she picked it up, blinking as she noticed the sticky note on the front. It read; 

_Tohru,_

_I think you should check the name of the author before you go and look for more of his books._

_-Kyo._

Tohru slipped followed the visible arrow that Kyo had scrawled on the note paper to the small scrawled kanji down the bottom corner. "By Sohma Shig... EH?"

* * *

Kyo sighed, again sitting in his room with nothing to do. He'd done so all afternoon, and it was again night time – he hadn't eaten all day, and he wasn't going to go downstairs either. He didn't know why, but he just felt like ignoring the pangs in his stomach. 

Right now, he was trying to figure out how to get Shigure to remember. Unfortunately, the only way he'd thought of was beating the shit out of the dog until he remembered something, but he didn't really want to do that.

Wait a second... in the – highly graphic – fairy tale, the prince had awoken the sleeping princess with a kiss. And, Shigure's blocked memory was like it was sleeping... right? Wait... when in the hell did Shigure become a princess?

Thumping his head with his pillow that he'd yanked from his bed for thinking such thoughts, Kyo still pondered. "... I guess... it'll be worth a try..." Slowly, he lowered the pillow until he was hugging it like an insecure child. "I guess I'll give it a go..."

Taking a deep breath, Kyo set the pillow aside, Kyo stood, suddenly feeling rather light headed. _Anything_ was worth a try, right? Keeping that in his mind, Kyo opened his door, and started in a dazed motion down the hall to Shigure's room.

When his hand found the sliding door handle, it froze, and it occurred to him that Kyo had never _come on_ to Shigure. It had always been the other way around. Did Kyo really want to do this?

Even saying that, he forced the door open, stepping into the room and closing it behind him. He then started in the direction to where Shigure was, sitting up under the covers with a hard copy of yet another one of his published books in his hands.

"Oh, Kyo-" Shigure didn't even have time to finish his sentence.

Kyo had wasted no time on kissing Shigure, having just wanting to get it over and done with. But, now that he was leaning over the novelist and actually doing it, he'd wished he'd waited to savour the moment. In fact, his brain was in an overdrive of worrying.

Blushing, Kyo drew back...


	25. Part Twenty Five: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, unfortuantely. I do, however, own a jar of Mayonnaise.**

Hello again! With my quick update, as per usual. What on earth would you all do if I _didn't_ update almost once a night? You'd be stuck with that cliff hanger for like... a long time oO; You're also really lucky that I spend all time at school going; "Come on end... I wanna write... come on end..." Then I go home and write until I've finished at least one chapter. That being said, I can't believe I'm up to Part Twenty-Five... oh gosh... and I'm all like... WOW! And, what's even more amazing is the amount of reviews I've gotten - thanks you guys! Thank you all so much!

So, now, I'm all sure that you're dying to end the cliff hanger... so... without further diarrhoea from my mouth, here it is! (Oh, and don't forget to review n.n!)

**

* * *

**

**Part Twenty-Five: Revelations**

_Blushing, Kyo drew back... _his eyes surveyed the rather blank look on Shigure's face and cursed. He'd just done that for... nothing?

"Uh... Kyo?"

"WHAT?" Kyo immediately shut his mouth. If Shigure had remembered after that, he didn't want him to think that it didn't mean anything. Cursing yet again, he didn't want to be seen looking at the dog, so he looked away.

"What was... that for?"

"DAMN IT ALL!" Kyo screamed, kicking the door down on his way out of the room. (A/n: Literally. If Kyo can bust a table in the 2nd episode, he can kick a door down xD.) "Fucking mutt..."

Shigure blinked, bringing his hand up to his lip, the looking at the door, half of which was hanging loosely on its hinges, the other half in the hallway. "..."

If Yuki hadn't stopped to stare dumbfounded at Shigure's door before checking on the dog, he would have noticed a small smirk that had formed on the dogs lips.

* * *

Kyo rolled over. Then, he rolled over again. He got up, turned his fan off, rolled over, got up and turned the fan on again, continuing the routine a squillion and one times before he finally gave up, laying on one side of his bed, his arm dangling over the edge, almost touching the floor. He knew the fan wasn't the reason why he couldn't sleep. 

He sighed. He'd never thought about the consequences of kissing Shigure if it actually _didn't _work. And, by Shigure's reaction, it most probably _hadn't_. "..."

The cat rolled over again, burrowing his head into his pillow. He felt... embarrassed? Stamping his head into the pillow again, Kyo realised that with Shigure on his mind, he was only going to get a little, if any, sleep that night.

* * *

Kyo stared at Shigure from the doorway to the dining room, and Shigure, who had been reading his paper, stared at Kyo. "..." 

Yuki and Tohru, who were in the middle of their breakfast, exchanged glances, before attempting to excuse themselves from the tension. They were stopped by Shigure, who decided that he'd had enough of the glaring competition.

"Ayame's coming over today." He said simply, picking up his paper again to shield the chopsticks worth of noodles that Yuki had flung at him from his breakfast. Needless to say, Kyo wasn't too happy either.

"Kyo, Yuki be on your best behaviour."

"I think I should be saying that about you." Yuki said simply, picking up more noodles to replace the ones that now coated the front page of Shigure's news paper.

"Now, now, Yuki." Shigure sighed, "You all have such little faith in me. I'm not going to do anything with Ayame."

"That's what you said the _last_ time he visited." Yuki replied, making sure that he was referring to the times that he wasn't with Kyo, "and we all know what happened what happened _then_."

"Exploring sexuality isn't a bad thing." Shigure replied simply, shrugging. "Yuki, you should try it. There are plenty of gay bars..." More noodles were flung from Yuki's chopsticks and they hit the novelist square in the side of the face.

* * *

"Gure!" Aya exclaimed, checking back and forth in the doorway for Kyo, before flinging himself on the novelist. "It's been such a long time! Did you miss me while I was away?" 

"Of course, my dear Aya." Shigure replied, hugging the snake back, "Who were you checking for?"

"Kyo of course!" Aya grinned, "He would have _killed_ me if he'd seen me do that."

"Would he now...?"

* * *

Koda sighed, re-reading the ticket for the fiftieth time, before looking around the air-port to make sure that nobody was following him, and then read the ticket again. The airport was basically empty, having chosen the earliest flight that he could – he'd been there for over five hours. 

"Koda."

Koda jumped, turning around the see a rather weary man stalking towards him. "Akito-sama requires you to return to Sohma house at once."

Koda shot up from the chair that he was sitting in, starting backwards as quickly as he could to avoid Kureno, who it appeared had followed him. "..."

"Akito-sama has realised that the plan has obviously failed, or will fail." Kureno continued his speech, taking another step in Koda's direction, "therefore he requires you to return to your cage at once."

Koda began to sweat. He was a plane ride away from complete freedom, but in front of him was a barrier of a rather peeved looking rooster.

"He was not happy that you ran away from your fate." Kureno said, watching as Koda wasted no time pushing in front of the line for the clearance check, chucking everything he had on the conveyer belt, and darting through the detection gates – that luckily didn't ping – and grabbed his stuff.

Kureno followed at a much more relaxed pace.

Koda waited impatiently at the gate that he was boarding his plane at, luckily in only a few minutes time. He was rocking back and forth, glancing to the ticket lady – who was looking rather concerned – then back at Kureno, who was walking in his direction.

"Koda, you and I both know that you can't run." He said, stopping just inches from where Koda was; the wolf of course was sweating like somebody wouldn't believe. "Now come for back with me to where you belong..."

"This is the first boarding call for flight QF 4885 to New York, your flight is now boarding at Gate 5... Repeating..."

Without a second thought, Koda shoved the ticket at the ticket lady, who accepted it, just as Kureno grabbed his arm in a rather tight and painful grip. "You will not escape."

Koda shook his arm and walked forward, eventually forcing Kureno off, and then darted out of the door to get to his flight without a second thought, giving a small triumphant glance to Kureno once he was safely on the tar mat and out of the roosters grasp – out of Akito's grasp.

As Kureno watched Koda jog to his plane, one thought went through his mind. _Shit. He got away.

* * *

_

"Akito." Kureno said softly, opening the door to the Head's room. "The wolf escaped."

"He," cough, "what?" Akito screamed – or tried too, through a hoarse throat. "Kureno you," cough, "useless rooster! How dare," cough, "you let that flea ridden," cough, "wolf to get away! Are you incapable of," cough, "nothing?"

Kureno calmly sat at Akito's side, receiving the slap for his failure, the slap only having half of its normal effect. Silently, he reached for the bowl of ice cold water from the top of Akito's bed, taking the washer from Akito's bedside and soaking it in the water. "Akito-sama, you should really lie back down. You aren't going to get any better if you..."

"I'm _not_ going to get _any_," cough, "better, Kureno! And you and Hatori both," cough, "know it!" Akito looked away from the rooster, who was looking in blank shock at the Head, then, he said venomously, "you're just waiting," cough, "for the inevitable to happen."

"No we're-"

"Don't lie to me!" Akito shot, "You'll all just be," cough, "glad when I'm gone! I can see it," cough, "by the way you look at me!"

Kureno fell silent. He wouldn't lie – nobody would be sad when Akito wasn't there, except maybe the house staff that knew nothing but him. He also knew that it wouldn't be too many days until Akito departed to the afterlife, Hatori had told him so the day before yesterday. He presumed that a new Head would be announced after Akito's death.

But – one thing was for sure. Akito wasn't going to live past Kyo's graduation.


	26. Part Twenty Six: Loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own it -.-;**

Hello - my quick update again. It's pretty much once a day, isn't it? Ah well... anywho, today I stuck a sticky note to my face and walked around and tallied how many people noticed that I had a sticky note on my face - 31 people! About half of that pointed it out to me. And that was from 10:30 - 3:05... heck... my Math's Teacher tried to turn it into something scientific... so yes... it was pretty amusing too oO;

Anyways, this is a sad chapter - sorry guys it must be done for the good of the story. And... did Shigure remember? Well, you won't find out for a _tiny_ while - just to keep you in suspense. I've thought of the storyline and title for the sequel to this, but there's also two other ones I want to write - a Kyo x Haru one, the summary of which seems highly amusing, or the S-Cry-Ed one. God... my mind goes back and forth, doesn't it?

Anyways, without further a-doo, enjoy - and don't forget to review n.n!

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

**Part Twenty-Six: Loss**

The roof was hot, so, bloody, hot, but there was _nothing_ in the world that would get him to come down. And, the reason? Ayame was _still_ there. It had been a week, and Ayame had stayed in the same house that _entire_ time, and shared a room with Shigure. Kyo didn't even want to _imagine_ the ways Ayame was violating _his_ Shigure.

Shaking that mental image from his mind, Kyo sat up, and the effect of the sun became pretty obvious. Kyo's front was completely baked, red and sore. His back, on the other hand, was the pale colour it had always been, giving Kyo a very odd appearance.

"Ah! Kyon-Kyon has finally..." Ayame paused, staring at Kyo blankly, before falling into a fit of almost silent laughter. Shigure, who thought it was a wonderful idea for a story, jotted the information in his brain mentally, before sitting quietly – laughing at Kyo wouldn't be a good idea. Ayame just had no sense of right or wrong.

"... graced us with his presence!" Shigure finished, smiling happily over the book that he'd been showing Ayame. "You've been avoiding us, I presume?"

"Hasn't everybody?" Kyo snapped, "I don't see Yuki anywhere in the vicinity!"

At this, Ayame sighed. "Yes... unfortunately, my lovely brother has locked himself in his room with Tohru. I know he's desperate to explore the wonders of being a teenaged boy, but I don't see how it will work, seeing as when they get too close Yuki will..."

"I don't want to hear, I don't want to hear, I don't want to hear!" Kyo chanted over and over again, blocking his ears. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID SNAKE!"

Shigure simply laughed.

"You seem to be having a lovely time."

All three of them blinked, looking towards the front of the room where Hatori was leaning against the doorframe. "The door was unlocked, so I let myself in."

Kyo felt a pang of uncontrollable rage in the dragon's direction. It was _his_ fault that Shigure had forgotten – his! How dare he simply waltz back into Kyo's vision knowing exactly what he'd done? Kyo's hands became fists of suppressed rage.

Hatori paused momentarily, looking over at Kyo. He wouldn't be going anywhere alone with the cat for a long time – if Kyo being emotionally unstable was a bad thing, him being emotionally unstable and pissed off was a whole lot _worse._ Then again, Hatori didn't ponder that for long – he'd come for a specific reason.

"Kyo," he said simply, looking blankly in the cat's direction, "go and get Tohru and Yuki."

"What? Why in the hell do _I_ have to play fetch! Shigure's the dog – he should go!"

"Kyo. Stop arguing, and just go." Hatori repeated, just as calmly. "I haven't come here for chit-chat, and I need to leave as soon as possible."

Kyo glared, but did as he was told anyway.

* * *

So, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, Ayame and Hatori all cramped around the one small dining room table, four of the five looking bewildered, with Hatori looking rather serious. "I have come here... about Akito."

There was silence.

"What about Akito?" Yuki said finally, breaking the silence.

"Akito has... taken a turn for the worse." Hatori admitted, "He's come down with pneumonia, and he doesn't have the immune system to battle the disease."

Another silence.

"So... Akito's... dying?" Tohru asked slowly, not wanting Hatori to register the worst. She didn't particularly _like_ Akito, but she didn't particularly like people dying either – the feeling was indescribable. Unfortunately, Hatori nodded.

"Akito is in his final day. I expect he will be gone by tonight, tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Hatori said this slowly, allowing everybody to digest it. "So, I came here with the intention of bringing you all back to the Main House to see Akito."

Both Yuki and Kyo were sure that they would have protested until they died to not go and see Akito on his death bed, but the feeling that it left them with was... indescribable. It wasn't so much a feeling of wanting to go and register it for themselves; although that was partly involved in their logic. The feeling was that they... felt sorry for Akito.

Whatever Ayame and Shigure thought about Akito, they kept it to themselves.

So, they all loaded into the car in a solemn silence.

* * *

"Akito," Hatori said quietly, propping the door open to Akito's room, "Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame and Tohru are here to see you."

Quietly, Hatori motioned for them to enter and sit on the left side of the heads bed. Kureno, it seemed, was already there, sitting on the right side and staring directly at Akito's face. He hadn't even moved when they'd come in. Hatori sat on the same side as Kureno. Kyo sat directly above Akito's head, with Shigure next to him, then Tohru, and Yuki. Ayame sat next to Hatori. And, in the middle of all of them, Akito lay. His blanket pulled up to just below his chin, heat packs keeping him warm under the blanket. He was unconscious, but just breathing quietly but roughly, and he looked, ultimately, peaceful, which, for the younger Zodiacs, was a complete surprise.

There was silence for a long time, which was only interrupted by Tohru's harrowed sobs. Yuki rubbed her back to try and give some comfort, and Tohru used her shirt to wipe away tears until Hatori left and brought back some tissues.

Kyo, however, had hardly noticed. Although he was watching Akito too, he was also looking at Shigure, who seemed to be having a hard time controlling whatever emotions he felt for the head. He had half considered taking Shigure's hand for comfort, but thought better of it, not wanting to make an uncomfortable scene.

Shigure did have feelings for the head under all his amusing façade. He'd known Akito for years, how could he not? He'd been a loyal dog to Akito for as long as he could remember, coming to his every need, amusing him when need be, and ultimately consulting him about the other zodiacs. Yes, he'd been loyal to Akito; that was until...

Quietly, Shigure slipped his hands under Akito's blanket, taking hold of the god's unmoving hand. Then, it surprised everybody when he began to speak to the head. "Neh, Akito-san, we'll all miss you, you know?"

There was silence, while everybody just listened, fully aware that Akito couldn't hear him.

"And, your life was productive... so you can go without any regrets, you know? We all came just to see you – you are an important person, and it'll be sad to see you go... but we'll all be alright. Just remember, we all love you."

What Shigure said may have been a lie in the younger zodiac's mind, but they didn't voice it.

When they all said their final good-byes to Akito, the five shuffled out of the room. Yuki supporting Tohru who was now bawling her eyes out thanks to Shigure's little speech. Kyo was now more than a little concerned about Shigure, who was looking at little more lost the most of them. He spoke to Kureno in a hushed voice before following them.

However, the moment they got out of the main house...

"Now then. How about we order out tonight?" Shigure said, surprisingly happily. "Aya, you staying for another night? You can't leave our dear Tohru and Yuki alone again, can you?"

Ayame replied to this, but Kyo wasn't listening. It was then that Kyo learnt that Shigure was a great actor.

Akito passed away that night at 10:56pm.

* * *

No idea if pneumonia kills in that short amount of time, but hey, imagination is the key for this story. The next chapter will be more opptomistic n.n


	27. Part Twenty Seven: Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything n.n**

Wow... I'm surprised oO! Only one flame for killing off Akito... and those of you who read and were like; "Grrr! Killing off Akito- I'm not reading anymore!" think of all the other ways I could have killed him. I could have had him run over, mauled, impaled on a stick... the list is endless, really oO; So, all you people pressing the review button to post a flame - just feel lucky that I killed him off _nicely_. (Oh, and Fruits Basket Obsessed, the word you're looking for at the end of your wonderful review is bitch - I'm a girl n.n)

Adi88 made a comment about my idea for a Kyo x Haru fanfiction, asking about making it a Yuki x Haru one instead - to be honest, I considered it. Yuki and Haru ARE cute together, _but..._ for certain storyline reasons, it just all didn't fit. After all, how can Haru hate rats if he loves everything about Yuki? So... it's Kyo x Haru... I'm sure I'll write a Yuki x Haru one eventually n.n;

Red Kitsune Flames has good ideas n.n! Although I'm not sure how to go about it _right_ now, but I'll figure it out.

Half of this chapter is Yuki based... no Shigure x Kyo hint things here, sorry oO; I just had to get this out of my head so I can focus on Shigure's memory being regained again. Who's going to be the new head? ... Read and find out xD

And, like oh. My. God. 100 reviews! I can hardly believe it! 100... a Century... reviews... for this... I'm all like - "I have 100 reviews - Wow!" Gosh, I hope the sequel will be this popular o.o; -Hands out a random prize to FlyingDaggers- My 100th reviewer, my friend!

Anywho, enjoy, and don't forget to review! (100 reviews - squee!)

**

* * *

**

Part Twenty Seven: Confession

There were two funerals held for Akito. One public, the other private – and all the members of Shigure's house had had to attend _both_ of them, which resulted in Tohru crying all over the place twice. Of course, they got the reserved seats, and sat in silence through the whole thing – Tohru and Momiji were the only two who cried, Momiji cried simply because Tohru did. Nobody else out of the Zodiac really cried, although there was a tear from Kisa who was simply being suffocated by the sad air. Of course, Akito's maids who knew nothing but him, were not included in the tally – on both occasions, they were wailing and hugging each other, their voices interrupting the Priest more than once.

After the coffin had been placed in the Sohma Family Cemetery (A/n: They're such a big family, I presume they'd have one of those oO), the 12 Zodiac's and Tohru stood around in a large circle, and those who could see it, stared at the words on the gravestone. It had his name, the dates that he'd lived, and the message; _'Will always be remembered'_ written in scripted writing.

"Well... he won't be forgotten any time soon." Haru stated stoically, rather bored of looking at a dead mans gravestone. Kyo had to agree with him, but didn't dare nod.

Shigure, Hatori and Kureno were looking the most depressed as they looked, and although Hatori was paying attention to the others just as much as he was to Akito's gravestone. Shigure and Kureno had basically everything blocked out, although Shigure did adjust his suit once. They were the only three – besides Tohru – who didn't feel the urge to spit on it.

Shigure was the first to move, turning around on his heel and heading back to the cemeteries temple where the reception was being held. One by one, they followed, until only Kyo was left standing there, actually completely shocked. Something... inside of him was laughing! He could hear a deep voice, laughing and cheering the death of the Head of the Sohma's, the death of god.

Kyo's hand gripped the front of his shirt, realising that his heart beat had slightly quickened – this voice was scaring him! He was completely terrified.

"_He deserved it!" _It screamed, before lapsing into more gleeful laughter, _"I never get sick of seeing God die! I'll laugh even harder when that filthy rat dies!"_

"Kyo?" Kyo felt a sturdy grip on his shoulder, and turned to see the stoic face of Kazuma looking at him. "I was watching from the reception. Why aren't you inside?"

"I..." Kyo shut his mouth, not coming up with a reasonable excuse. But... if he told Kazuma that the Cat Demon had _spoken_ to him, or rather, just spoken in the back of his mind, would Kazuma think he was crazy?

"You...?" Kazuma paused, his eyes now focused on Kyo's hand that was still gripping his shirt. "Is this about Shigure again?"

"No! No... that stupid mutt has nothing to do with this."

"What is it then?" Kazuma asked patiently, watching as Kyo avoided his gaze.

"It... spoke to me."

"It...?"

"The... Cat Demon. It was... laughing. Shishou..."

"Yes?" Kazuma asked, his look now blank. The Cat Demon had spoken to Kyo? What about? And why was it laughing? Surely not about the dead of the head? Then again... that would have made sense. Akito was supposed to be God after all.

"It... really is evil."

* * *

"I vote we eat out." Shigure said rather randomly, swinging around the dining room wall to face the teens that were sitting playing cards at the table. "Kyo's treat!" 

"IT IS NOT!" Kyo screamed back, bringing his fist down on the table. He was completely ignored.

"Now that that's settled, and that Kyo's agreed that he's treating -" there was a loud groan from Kyo that was again, ignored, "where should we eat?" Shigure continued, grinning.

Unfortunately, Kyo put up to much of a protest, and Tohru insisted that she already had dinner in the oven, so they – much to Shigure's dismay – didn't go out. Why did Shigure want to go out? To flirt with the waitresses.

* * *

"Hey," Kyo said dealing, "You aren't going to make any moves on Tohru yet?" 

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki replied, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"None." Kyo replied simply, "but, if you leave it for to long..."

"Just shut up and deal the cards."

* * *

Yuki was distracted. He had been distracted ever since Kyo had brought up the Tohru issue. He really did _like_ Tohru... no... he would be sure that he could go as far as to say that it was far past infatuation, Tohru was almost like an obsession. He worried when he couldn't be around her, and the time they spent together was more precious than anything else in the entire world. In fact, Yuki was sure that he _loved_ Tohru. He'd even made sure that he was the one who comforted her after Akito's funeral when he could really have cared less. 

Yuki grabbed his towel from the towel rack, drying his hair with it before drying his body, his mind still in another land.

Did Tohru feel the same way? Yuki was sure that he hadn't called her by her first name at all. All he knew was that if Tohru didn't feel the same way, Yuki would be completely heartbroken. After all, going after Kyo now was a waste of time.

Kyo had been his only real rival for Tohru's affections – Shigure was gay, Yuki had known that for a long time, he'd only hit on Tohru to take the piss (A/n: Aussie Slang xD) out of the two boys. But, Kyo had gone for Shigure instead, and Yuki was sure that just because Shigure wasn't with him at that particular time didn't mean that Kyo wouldn't give up. He wasn't that kind of person. That was one of the things that Yuki admired about him. In a way, Yuki missed the competition, but most of that was put aside when he looked at her smiling face of a morning.

_I have to tell her._ Yuki decided randomly, making his decision right then and there without really thinking it out, making his heart race. He threw on his pyjamas, hung up his towel, walked out of the bathroom, and stopped at her door, the blood draining from his head to his toes in an instant. He knocked. "Um... Honda-san?"

"Hai!" Came the cheerful reply, "come in, Yuki!"

"Thanks..." Yuki said quietly, taking a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. Closing the door behind him, he said quietly, "There's something I... want to tell you."

"It sounds important!" Tohru observed smiling happily as she sat on her bed. Yuki noticed that the covers were slightly askew, and that there was a book off to one side. But, he didn't have time to be curious about what the book was, so he simply smiled and took another deep breath.

"Well... you see, for a while now I've... I've..." Why was this so damn hard? Yuki had never imagined that it would be so hard to confess to somebody before, after all, so many people asked him out on a daily basis. Maybe he should have payed more attention to the confessions before brushing them off – and he would have, if he had known it was this difficult. "You see, for a long time now I've..."

Tohru blinked. Was Yuki saying what she thought he was saying?

"You see for a long time now I've really liked you, and I don't mean like as in like, I mean like as in like like. I really, really, really, really, like you Tohru." He blurted out as fast as he could speak, surprisingly, Tohru took it all in.

"REALLY?" She squealed, clutching her hands together, "ME TOO! I mean... I don't like me or anything... um... you know uh... I really, really, really like you, Yuki!"

Yuki smiled, watching as she spazzed out with what he presumed was happiness. The only thing that was missing was the little thought in the back of his head that would have sounded something like this; _Ha... take that Kyo... she's mine!_

**Part Twenty Eight:**


	28. Part Twenty Eight: Decision

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Furuba - sorry o.o**

Okay... I'm back again, this time with Part Twenty Eight! Yay! And I have some dissapointing news... I'd estimate one or two more parts before the story finishes. I tried not to rush the ending but... I'm not convinced... I'm pretty sure it's rushed - even though I tried not to! Eck! Well, in any case, you can be the judge of that. So, remember, one or two more parts to go - and then an epilogue if you're lucky. Whoot!

And, SerialHugger asked whether the Demon Cat will talk to Kyo more in this one - no, no it won't, but it will hold a large part in the sequel, _Cat's, Dog's and a Little Bit of Magic_. The end of this fiction will focus on whether Shigure regains his memory n.n

So yeah, enjoy! (And don't forget to review xD)

**

* * *

**

**Part Twenty Eight: Decision**

Hatori exhaled, hitting the pipe against the ash tray. He didn't normally use a pipe – nobody knew he had it. It was his own secret pleasure that his father had given him before he'd gone off to college, and he didn't use it often, but it served to calm him. This was the first time he'd used it since Kana had left.

So, propping his hand on his chin, he hit the pipe against the tray again, trying to get most of the ash out.

"Ha'ri!"

Hatori slowly turned around as if he'd known that Shigure had been there the entire time. "The appointment time was 11am, Shigure." He said matter-of-factly, "It is now 5pm. Does the word tardy ring any bells in your small brain?"

Shigure put his hand up apologetically, but was still grinning. "Come on, Ha'ri! I was hoping to surprise you."

"So in other words you were standing out in the hallway for six hours then?"

"Uh... not exactly. But there is a good reason I was late..."

"Which is?"

"Hold on, I have to think about it!" Shigure interrupted, rubbing his head for a second, "Oh! Right! Yeah, I found some kids harassing a turtle... so I saved the turtle, and then..."

"Shigure. We read that book when we were seven."

"Uh... right... when did you get that pipe?"

"None of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I don't want you to waste my precious time." Hatori stated, leaving the pipe up against the ash tray, he stood up, walking back in Shigure's direction, into his office.

"Who's a poopy-bum then?" Shigure said, making a face.

Hatori paused momentarily, picking up a deck of cards from his desk. "No, I want to get it over and done with so I can beat you at Poker."

"..." Shigure blinked. That whole thing had just gone over him... Hatori had... made a... joke? Wow... that was new...

"Now then. I have to talk to you about the issue about who's going to replace Akito." Hatori began, sitting relaxed on his computer chair, swinging around to face Shigure.

Shigure sat where he was, ignoring the fact that a cushion was two feet away from him. "Aren't you going to do it?"

"Personally, I have too much to deal with already." Hatori sighed, "I don't want to take the responsibilities of Head as well." He sighed, resting his elbow on the edge of the chair and his chin on his hand, "Needless-to-say, Ayame is completely out of the question, as is Kureno, I worry about his mental stability."

"Wasn't Yuki supposed to be the next Head?" Shigure asked absentmindedly, tilting his head in thought.

"He was," Hatori admitted, "However – Akito died sooner than any of us could have expected, and Yuki is far too young to take on the responsibility. I expect that that was half of what destroyed Akito – he was Head of the Family before he'd even known what hit him."

"And then that leaves...?"

"You."

"Me?" Shigure blinked. Pointing his hand in his own direction, before spluttering; "Are you completely mad?"

"No." Hatori said, scratching the back of his head. "You may act like a complete idiot, but I know that you do have intelligence in that head of yours."

"But... if I were to accept the role, wouldn't I have to leave my lovely little cottage in the woods? Who will take care of Grandma?"

"Again, Shigure, we read _that_ story in English class in year 1. And, to answer your question, yes you will have to leave your shack."

"It's a cottage." Shigure said, and pouted. Hatori ignored him, and kept talking.

"If you were to accept it, and leave your shack in the hands of Yuki and Tohru, you'd still be able to watch over the production of it. After all, I'm sure Yuki isn't going to be willing to move back to Sohma House any time soon."

"Hrm... but what about Kyo?" Shigure pondered, "You didn't mention him in your little speech."

To that, Hatori arched his eyebrows, and the reason why Shigure was the perfect candidate for Sohma Head clicked in Shigure's mind.

* * *

"I have _great_ news!" Shigure sang, practically dancing into the house rounding the corner to the dining room where Tohru and Yuki were lounging on one side of the table holding hands, and Kyo was on the other side, staring blankly at the television. All three of them turned their heads to look at Shigure. "I'm going to be the new Sohma Family Head!" 

"WHAT?" Kyo screamed.

"EH? CONGRATULATIONS!" Tohru squealed without thinking.

"Get. Out." Yuki said angrily.

Shigure sweat dropped. "Hey now, hey now, I ain't going to be like Akito now."

"But how are you going to leave the house, stupid mutt?" Yuki asked in a monotone, as if it was an obvious question.

"I'm leaving it in the hands of you and Tohru, silly." Shigure grinned. "You graduate soon, and I'm sure you two _lovebirds_ want a house of your own."

Yuki and Tohru both went pink, but didn't protest.

Kyo looked at Shigure, and Shigure looked back at him... "I'm going to bed." Kyo said stiffly. Shigure sighed, scratching the back of his head, and left after him.

* * *

In fact, Kyo hadn't gone to bed. He'd gone straight up onto the roof – and he wasn't coming down for anybody! It had been approximately half an hour since he'd started brooding, and the sun was slowly setting in the sky. It would have been a beautiful picture if it wasn't for what had hit him so hard minutes before. 

Shigure hadn't mentioned him in his explanation. Shigure was becoming the head of the family. The fact that Shigure hadn't mentioned it in his explanation and the fact that Shigure was becoming the head of the family... just couldn't be ignored. Shigure was going to lock Kyo up – that was why he wasn't staying with the damn rat and Tohru in the house.

Sighing, Kyo lay on his back, supporting his head with his hands.

What had Kyo expected anyway? Shigure didn't remember _anything_ about him anyway, so why should Shigure ignore the custom and save him from the fate that he was born with? There was no real reason anyway – Kyo was... destined, to be unhappy. Yep. That was it. He was destined to live in a dark, dank environment.

"Kyo-kun!" Shigure called. Apparently he'd found a ladder, and was now climbing up onto the roof. "Kyo-kun, why're you sulking?"

"... Who said I'm sulking?"

"You always sulk on the roof." Shigure commented, hoisting himself up onto the roof, walking over to where Kyo was, wobbling once or twice, but regained his balance. He then plopped himself down beside the cat. "So, what's up your ass this time?"

"NOTHING!"

"It's not nothing." Shigure said simply, "Kyaaah, look at that sunset. Pretty no?"

"I don't give a shit about a fucking sunset." Kyo growled, rolling over onto his side so that he wasn't facing Shigure. Shigure simply sighed.

"Does it have to do with me becoming the head of the family?" He asked, stretching.

"... No."

"Ah! So it does." Shigure grinned. "Was it the bit that I didn't include your name in?"

"... No."

"Ah! So it was. Well, there was a distinct reason for that."

"Of course there was." Kyo said grumpily. "I'm the cat – I'm destined to be locked up. You're the head of the family, why should you ignore the custom?"

"Eh! I wasn't going to lock you up! Heaven forbid!" Shigure said in mock horror, gasping and using his hands to add effect.

Kyo blinked. He wasn't going to get locked up...?

"I didn't mention you in that bit because you're going to be moving in with me!"


	29. Part Twenty Nine: Remember

**Disclaimer: ... I own a few extra bones, but I don't own Furuba n.n**

I'm sure you all died - it's been like three days since an update, I dissapoint myself. But, enough about that, it took a lot of effort to pump this one out of me... yeah... so right. I went and tried to drive on the weekend - and surprisingly I didn't kill anybody! HORRAY FOR ME! I also watched a duck get slaughtered and run around in circles - call me barbaric, but it actually looked pretty cool.

So here it is... the final chapter. I hope I didn't rush it or anything... but too bad if I did... and considering I have a sequel on the way - okay, so I haven't started it yet... aw well, you know what I mean - it should be all good. So, enjoy the final chapter of _Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix_. And don't forget to review n.n (Also, again, most of the characters are OOC ..)

* * *

**Part Twenty Nine: Remember**

Kyo blinked, sitting up rather suddenly bumping Shigure. Shigure of which almost lost his own balance – even though he was sitting – but quickly put his hands down to steady himself before he fell off the roof. "I'm _what_?"

"You're moving in with me, silly!" Shigure grinned at Kyo.

"I'm _what_?"

"Are you deaf?" Shigure blinked, poking Kyo's ear lobe. "Maybe I should get Ha'ri to take a look at your ears..."

"Don't touch my ears!" Kyo snapped, thwacking Shigure's hands away before thinking. Realising what could be a critical error, he started, "Uh, no, wait... eh..." he then opted – surprisingly – for the nice approach. "What do you mean I'll be moving in with you?"

"Exactly what I said." Shigure nodded.

Infuriated because of his bewilderment, Kyo took deep breaths trying to steady himself. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out... "Explain to me exactly _why_ I'm moving in with you?"

"Oh, so now you don't want to. Fine... I guess I can get Ayame too then..." Shigure said with mock disappointment, changing his expression to look a bit down.

"No! Wait, that's... uh... yeah... ARGH!"

Shigure just laughed. Mind games never failed to get to Kyo – and most of the times they worked, for example, this time. So, Shigure waited for it to click. Three... two... one...

"Wait..." Kyo started. Right on the mark. "Does that mean that you... by any chance... remember?"

When Shigure nodded – Kyo's heart leapt.

* * *

"I want a proper explanation." Kazuma said, making Hatori – who, by the way, had a rather full mug of hot tea in his hand, that of course, spilt all over the doctors arm. Hatori swore, rubbing it with his hand, and looked around to face Kazuma.

"An explanation of what?"

"Of why you erased Shigure's memory and forever scarred Kyo." He said simply, and Hatori flinched.

Hatori had completely forgotten about the fact that he hadn't given Kazuma a proper explanation, and of course, he should have figured that the over protective parent would have come back for it.

"Uh... right." Hatori sighed, standing. "Just hold on a second while I go and apply the necessary medical treatment to my arm."

Kazuma glared at Hatori's retreating back. Sure, he'd made Hatori spill tea all over his arm, but by the fact that Hatori hadn't gotten up immediately, he figured that it hadn't hurt him that much. No, Hatori was trying to put off the explanation about Shigure – and it didn't make Kazuma very happy at all.

When Hatori returned, he'd wrapped his arm in a bandage – that was surprisingly done well for having done it one handedly – and he waved Kazuma to a cushion, to which Hatori sat in front of. Kazuma reluctantly sat.

"Now then, about Shigure." Hatori said, scratching the back of his head. "Let's just say that when what happened... happened, something inside of Shigure exploded."

"Exploded?" Kazuma asked, mildly confused.

"Correct. Ever since he was little, Shigure's been the kind of person to hide all emotions under an undaunted face of bliss. If I were to compare his blindly happy personality to anybody, I'd probably compare it closest to the current Rabbit, Momiji."

Kazuma paused, pondering, but Hatori continued.

"So, when what happened happened, and Shigure's emotions exploded in one large mess, I expect that it freaked him out completely that he broke down, and just wanted to forget what had caused it all, and unfortunately, that thing happened to be your son."

"So that was why Shigure wanted to forget Kyo...?" Kazuma asked, mostly to himself, before stating; "That's hardly a good reason!"

"Shigure has never been known to have good reasons for anything." Hatori replied simply.

* * *

Kyo was transfixed, and trying to ignore the flapping of butterfly wings in his stomach. Shigure remembered! There was so much he wanted to ask, but what he did ask came out was a squeak.

Shigure blinked. Kyo's mind had probably just overloaded. Finally, Kyo said; "So you... really remember?"

"Yeah. I just told you before."

"Like really, really?"

"Kyo-chan, why would I lie?" Shigure was about to say something else, but was interrupted as Kyo – in a sudden outburst of uncharacteristic-ness – glomped him.

"What made you remember?" He asked excitedly, hugging Shigure tighter.

"Well, I was piecing things together for a while, but that kiss made everything come flooding back. Where'd you get that idea from, anyway? A fairy tale or something?"

"You don't want to know." Kyo said through gritted teeth, vaguely remembering the book... he then remembered something else, and his grip on Shigure loosened a bit. "Shigure... are you... you know... still angry?"

Shigure blinked momentarily, looking up at the sky. "Well..."

Kyo suspected the worse.

"No, I don't think I am." Shigure finished, "I think I just exploded in some way... I should have listened." He had said all that extremely apologetically, and Kyo tilted his head to the side.

"Exactly how long have you remembered for...?"

"Long enough to make you jealous over Ayame again." Shigure said, quite happily, "and right now, I regret throwing out that wonderfully made dress."

"..." Kyo decided not to say anything. Everything had gone back to normal much too quickly – Shigure must have been hiding some hidden emotions, yet again. But, right now, everything was... perfect. He hardly noticed when Shigure leapt into stuff about moving, and where exactly Kyo would sleep, and about how now he'd have the room for a king-sized bed.

"Shigure?" Kyo interrupted him.

"Hrm?" Shigure asked, looking at the sky again.

"I love you."

Kyo had been hesitant about saying those three words so many times before, but this moment had seemed so... perfect.

Shigure blinked, letting the words sink in, and then he smiled, gently removing the cats head from his shoulder, and kissed him. "Kyo-chan, I love you too."

**END  
**_Written for PurpleAjah_

**

* * *

**  
So... that's the end of the story, did you all enjoy it? Isn't it time for naptime? xDD Just kidding. There is an epilogue coming soon - that I should upload sometime before Friday, preferrabley tomorrow, after I write it, and it will make a tie in with the sequel, and vaguely introduce it. Not that I'll write it straight away xD.

And, how about that, PurpleAjah? Is it long enough for you?


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story... (seriously xD)... I don't own it... But I want to own some serious pie oO;**

Okay - this is depressing. This is the last time that I'm going to upload _Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix_... it kind'a makes me sad and stuff. Seriously, I can't believe that a three part series turned into a 29 part series plus an epilogue... wowser! Looking at it now... man... I feel like I must have drunk my body weight in coke while writing it. Coke is the drink for writers, I tell you!

In any case, I want to thank you all a _whole_ lot for reading and even more for reviewing - even if they were... er... bad reviews oO;. And thanks for sticking with me to the end - and I also hope that you look forward to the sequel that I don't think I'll be starting straight away (note the; 'don't think'. My mind has a mind of it's own when it comes to Fanfiction.), but it'll be up sooner or later - and I've worked out the storyline. -Evil laughter- I get ahead of myself, do I not? Anywho, as I said, thank you all a WHOLE-lotty-lot-lot for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

That being said, enjoy the final post of _Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix_, and look forward to the sequel; _Cat's, Dog's and a Little Bit of Magic. _Also, don't forget to post your final review!

See ya in the sequel (or in my other works if you're reading them too)!

_- Dyeh_

**Note: _Cat's, Dog's and a Little Bit of Magic_ isn't happening. Well, technically, it did happen, but it didn't work. In any case, ignore the cliff hanger, and look out for another Shigure x Kyo that I write - when I write it, of course - or read one of my other stories, like _He is my Master_ or _A Cat's Death Wish_. A apologise to the people that I dissapointed.**

**- Dyeh**

**-----**

**Epilogue**

The movers were there. A semi-trailer for all of Shigure's bookcases, and two slightly smaller trucks to carry a majority of Kyo and Shigure's stuff, and they also had the boot of Hatori's car if they needed it.

"Nyeh, Kyo, isn't this exciting?" Shigure asked from behind the bookcase that Shigure was carrying, helped by Kyo who had the other side – that happened to be the heavy side.

"What will be?" Kyo asked absentmindedly, hardly even listening to Shigure, considering he was trying to correct his end so that it wasn't so heavy.

"I can finally get a car!" Shigure sounded overly happy. "Akito never allowed me one before because he was afraid that one of you boys would try and drive it and escape."

"LIKE I'D DO THAT!" Kyo shot before he could help himself, ignoring the pouting look that Shigure gave him back. "Is that all your excited about?"

"Well... there's that and all the _private_ time we'll get together..."

Kyo dropped his end of the bookcase and stormed off, and Shigure cried; "Kyooooooooooooooooooo-chan! My foot's caught!"

----------

"Uh, Kyo-kun," Tohru piped in, not taking notice of the angry heat radiating off Kyo – it had become completely normal. "Are you all packed?"

"Yeah." Kyo replied, stopping, and looking at Tohru who had oven-gloves on, and a tray of steaming brownies (A/n: I've never tried those oO;. Do they taste any good?).

"Have one!" Tohru said happily, watching as Kyo took one, stuck it in his mouth and swore after it burnt his tongue. She ignored when Kyo spat it out onto his hand and juggled it for a while until it was cooler and then stuck it back in. "And... um... Kyo-kun..."

Tohru breathed out and in. She'd rehearsed asking Kyo about this time and time again... would they be taking the double bed? If they weren't, did that mean that she and Yuki could... she blushed.

Kyo blinked. What was Tohru blushing about this time? "Yeah?"

Tohru down cast her eyes, and said; "Are you... taking the double bed?"

Then it clicked in Kyo's brain exactly what Tohru was asking, and what the double bed would be used for. So, he said with as much spite as he could possibly muster – let's face it, a shy Tohru was just toooooo cute! "Just give me a minute to cover it in rat poison."

Tohru brightened, and she giggled at the joke that Kyo had made.

--------------

Two hours later, Kyo and Shigure were sitting in Hatori's car on the way to the main house. Kyo had taken the back seat, and Hatori had demanded that he drove – despite Shigure's protests. The dragon drove more often, and was far better at following road rules. So, on the way, Hatori took Shigure through all the rules that he had to make sure to follow.

"... and finally, don't abuse your authority." Hatori said, ignoring Shigure's pout, and looking back to Kyo in the back seat. Kyo blinked – he'd tuned out. Hatori then turned back to Shigure, who had a rather cunning look on his face.

"Oh, alright, alright, Ha'ri." Shigure sighed, "I won't abuse my authority _too _much."

Hatori rolled his eyes. "You'll also be in charge of training the newest head when they're born. Hopefully with somebody like you're guidance, they won't turn into a menace like Akito."

Kyo suppressed a laugh in the back seat, tuning back out again.

-------

"Wow... this is a huge room, isn't it?" Shigure asked, setting down one of the boxes, Kyo followed with the last one, he put it next to Shigure's box, and stood up, stretched, and looked around.

"It is rather large."

"And it has a nice garden doesn't it? Just look at that tree!" Shigure smiled, examining the garden that had once been Akito's. He presumed that the tree was a cherry-blossom that hadn't flowered. Shrugging away from it, Shigure turned, and opened one of the boxes, extracting what Hatori had demanded he wear. Apparently it had historical significance from the 1800's. Personally, Shigure thought it was tacky. It was a simple navy blue yukata/kimono cloth that reached his ankles, the obi a shade darker than the actual cloth. It came accompanied with a black robe that sat around the shoulders and draped along the floor almost two feet behind when Shigure would walk. He only had one word to say to this getup; "Yuck."

"What's 'yuck'?" Kyo queried, turning around the same moment that Shigure held up his assigned clothing. Kyo could have burst his side with laughter, and he almost managed to suppress it – almost.

"Kyo-chan, it's not funny!" Shigure whined, putting the garment to the side and sticking his hands on his hips, glaring at Kyo – who was laughing as silently as he possibly could. Unfortunately, that meant that the historical garment was sitting on the floor, the exact moment that Hatori opened the door to their room, looked at the floor-bedded garment, and scolded;

"SHIGURE! Don't you know the HISTORICAL value of that VALUEABLE piece of clothing?"

--------

"Who are you?" A maid said sharply, glaring at the woman that had dared walk into the Sohma estate without an invitation. Trespassing was _not_ tolerated. That and all the maids were irritated with having to serve Shigure instead of Akito. "How dare you barge in-" her voice faltered when she noticed the red eyed black cat at the feet of the girl.

"I'm Yamaguchi Aoki." The woman replied, watching as the maid backed away as if she was poisonous. That was when she heard the angry cry from Hatori in the direction of the Head's chosen house.

And, one this was for sure. Even though that chapter had closed... a new chapter was about to begin.

_To be continued... in the sequel._

_--------_

_Note: You may be wondering why I didn't change anything because there isn't a sequel. Basically, I'm happy with this epilogue, even if it does "lead" onto something more, and I don't want to change anything. Sorry._


End file.
